Le chemin de l'absolution
by alextyty
Summary: Changer de camp. Tellement classique. Vu et revu. Certes. Mais quand c'est mon tour, c'est bien plus difficile. Un choix né de la douleur. Un chemin que je ne peux emprunter qu'avec eux,qu'avec elle. Lutter pour trouver l'absolution et la liberté. Liberté de choisir, de vivre et d'aimer. Mais la lutte est inégale, je le sais bien, j'ai vu ce qui nous attend. Elle seule me comprend.
1. Chapter 1: Le fait accompli

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici ma première fanfiction, mon premier dramione. J'en ai lu des dizaines et je voulais faire le mien à moi. J'essai de ne pas faire dans le cliché. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience  
**

**L'histoire se passe avant la mort de Dumbledore au tome 6.  
**

**DISCLAMER: Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les persos, les lieux et la magie sont à ****JKR **  


* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le fait accompli**

Drago se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur, il devait le trouver, il devait accomplir ce qui devait être accompli et si la décision avait été douloureuse, il l'avait prise et rien ne lui ferait faire marche arrière. Il avançait. Depuis les cachots où se trouvait sa salle commune, son dortoir, ses amis, en somme sa vie depuis six ans, jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Rien n'avait jamais été facile pour lui, ni son enfance que les autres Serpentards lui enviaient pour son nom et son argent, ni ces six années à Poudlard, sous la coupe de Serpentards plus âgés qui, grassement payés par son père, gardaient toujours un œil voire les deux sur lui. Sans oublier Crabbe et Goyle qui le suivaient partout, officiellement comme gardes du corps, gorilles à tout faire, officieusement, pour le surveiller. Rien n'avait jamais été laissé au hasard. Il n'était qu'un instrument, une création de toute pièce par son père. Sa créature.

Il s'était arrêté maintenant. Ses pensées étaient trop douloureuses. Il s'assit un instant à même le sol, se laissant envahir par ses souvenirs, pour tenter de répondre à cette question. Comment en est-il arrivé là ?

**_Flashback :_**

_Drago a trois ans. Il pleure sur les genoux de sa mère qui le berce doucement. Il tient un ours dans ses mains et cache son nez dans une de ses oreilles. Il est tombé. Lucius est absent. Narcissa veille et profite de son fils tant qu'elle le peut. Elle sait les desseins de son mari et de son beau-père Abraxas. Combien de fois les a-t-elle entendus, parler des soirées entières de son bien aimé Drago, silencieuse, droite et sobre comme on le lui a enseigné. Elle n'a rien à dire, elle a donné la vie et là s'arrête son travail. Selon eux. Elle, malgré son éducation, malgré son conditionnement, aime son fils. Mais qui peut détruire l'amour d'une mère. Narcissa le sait, rien ni personne ne le peut. Alors elle câline son enfant et le console. L'enfant se calme. Pour une courte durée. Lucius vient de rentrer. Narcissa remet son masque de froideur, éloigne son fils, pour son propre bien pense-t-elle. Lucius entre dans le petit salon, domaine de sa femme. Lorsqu'il aperçoit l'ours et son fils encore larmoyant, il entre dans une colère noire. C'est la première fois qu'il jette un sort sur Drago, la première fois que Narcissa laisse craquer son masque et supplie qu'on laisse la chair de sa chair. La première fois d'une longue série._

_Drago a six ans. Il a appris. Il a appris qu'il ne devait plus pleurer, ni montrer sa tristesse. Pas plus qu'une autre émotion. Pour elle. Pour sa mère qui ne supporte pas le traitement que son père lui inflige à la moindre erreur de sa part. Quand on a six ans, on en fait des erreurs et si les sorts de son père devenaient de plus en plus puissants, lui n'en avait cure, il pouvait bien lui lancer des rayons de toutes les couleurs, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'est de voir sa mère droite et tremblante pour lui. Elle sait que si elle craque ce sera pire pour lui. Il sait que il craque, se sera pire pour elle. L'amour les fait tenir. Et l'espoir aussi. L'espoir que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Pas que Lucius commette une erreur, non, ça il l'en savait incapable. Mais que quelqu'un le perce à jour. Et vienne les sauver. Mais personne n'est jamais venu, ni la veille, ni le lendemain, pas plus que ce soir-là. Ce soir-là, Drago rentrait du Chemin de Traverse avec sa mère. Ce qu'il l'avait vu avait profondément touché son cœur d'enfant, et il comprit que son père n'était qu'un monstre. Ce jour-là il avait vu d'autres enfants, avec d'autres mères et d'autres pères. Et il n'avait pas vu de masque de froideur, ni de baguette tendue et de rictus mauvais. Il n'avait pas vu de larmes ni de douleurs. Non il avait vu des sourires, des mains tendues pour caresser et non pour frapper. Il avait vu un père choyant son enfant. Il avait vu des enfants courir et rire sans crainte. Alors il avait su. Su qu'il ne serait jamais heureux, qu'il n'aurait jamais la paix. Parce que lui était né différent. Il demanda à sa mère pourquoi. Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas rire et sourire, manger une glace chez fantarôme et pourquoi son père ne l'aimait pas. L'enfant se demandait ce qu'il avait fait à ce père pour qu'il ne l'aime pas. Lucius était là et entendit toutes ces questions. Sa fureur dépassa tout ce que Drago connaissait pourtant déjà. Pour la première fois son père le soumettait au Doloris. Et cette fois, il ne sut pas ce qui était le pire, entre la douleur du sort et la douleur de voir sa mère pleurer._

_Drago a dix ans. Il va bientôt rentrer à Poudlard. Il est désormais presque complétement coupé de sa mère. Volonté du père. Il suit l'enseignement que celui-ci lui inculque. De sombres volumes à lire pendant que son père travaille au ministère, sans pouvoir décoller ses mains du livre, ni son corps de la chaise inconfortable sur laquelle son père l'installe le matin. Un puissant collaporta assurait que sa femme ne vienne plus perturber sa descendance. Le destin était en marche, la formation suivait son cours. Drago apprenait. Il avait déjà appris depuis bien longtemps à porter ce masque propre à cette famille. Il avait déjà appris que rien de bon ne venait d'un câlin, d'un doudou ou d'une question. Alors il s'était tu, il avait enfermé son cœur dans une solide gangue pour que plus rien ne l'atteigne et il écoutait son père. Peut-être que dans ce discours qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment se trouver la réponse à cette question qui revenait toujours le soir avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte : qu'avait-il fait pour être détester de son père ?_

_Drago a onze ans, il fait sa rentrée des classes aujourd'hui. Sur le quai 9 3/4, les enfants et les parents s'agglutinent pour se dire au revoir. Les enfants rient, impatients, les parents sourient, en retenant parfois des larmes égoïstes. Drago ne rit pas. Ses parents ne sourient pas. Tous les trois sont à l'écart de cette mascarade de gens impurs. Impurs et indignes. Indignes de leurs regards, indignes de leurs amitiés. Drago l'a bien compris. Personne ne mérite rien de lui. Ils lui doivent le respect. Il sait qu'il le trouvera en allant à Serpentard. Son père lui a déjà donné la liste des personnes à côtoyer. Il lui a déjà présenté ses amis. Ceux qui lui rapporteront tout, il le sait, il lui a dit. Rien de ce qu'il fera à Poudlard ne lui sera inconnu. Il avait pourtant espéré. Secrètement, dans le creux de son lit. Qu'enfin il serait libre. Mais jamais. La liberté est l'espoir des faibles. Alors il s'était tu encore. Il était monté dans le train enfin. Chargé d'une mission. Préparer son destin. Celui de sa famille. Et peut-être qu'il trouverait la réponse à sa question : Pourquoi son père le détestait-il ?_

_Drago a quatorze ans et sa vie est devenue un cauchemar. Son pire cauchemar est devenu réalité. Le maitre de son père, celui dont les histoires ont terrorisé son enfance est revenu. Potter l'a dit. Potter l'a vu. Son père le lui a dit. Et l'enfer continu. Les doloris sont devenus tellement fréquents qu'il s'est enfin habitué à la douleur. Mais toujours pas à voir sa mère se décomposer de souffrance devant lui. Ce soir-là Lucius était venu le chercher directement à Poudlard, pas de calme avant la tempête dans le train. Le maître est revenu. Tout va être comme avant. La gloire des Malefoy. La gloire du sang-pur. Combien de fois s'est-il vanté de cette pureté du sang, de ce pouvoir du nom ? Combien de fois avait-il rabaissé les autres, sangs purs ou non, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas lui. Parce qu'il n'était pas eux. Il n'en savait rien. Son cerveau était embrumé, tout lui semblait loin, il se sentait hors de lui-même. Etranger à ce corps, à cet esprit. Son cœur, et son esprit, il avait appris à les fermer. Plus qu'hermétiquement. Il avait réussi à séparer son esprit et garder précieusement en lui tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain digne de ce nom. Et il y avait le reste, ce qui faisait de lui un Malefoy digne de ce nom. Et qu'il se devait de montrer. Sans penser au mal qu'il faisait. Sans voir les larmes de Granger, les larmes de ces filles, les poings serrés de Potter. Les poings serrés des garçons. Il continu de blesser. Peut-être comprendra-t-il comment se faire aimer de ce père qui le hait_

_Drago a quinze ans. Il l'a vu. Les réunions sont courantes et son retour n'est plus un secret. Mieux, c'est un mensonge, officiellement combattu, grâce au travail de son père. Son travail au ministère pendant ces quinze dernières années ont porté ses fruits. Les impériums savamment lancés depuis des années pour garder le contrôle ont permis de prendre le pouvoir sans attirer l'attention de personne. Certes ce fut une tâche difficile, garder tant de personnes sous contrôle pendant des années sans que personne ne remarque rien. Mais tellement subtil, souterrain, Malefoy. Le maître l'avait reconnu. Il avait été très satisfait de voir que son retour était attendu par son fidèle bras droit et que celui-ci avait continué de le servir en secret. Certes il ne l'avait pas recherché et ce travail pouvait n'avoir été destiné qu'à Lucius lui-même. Mais Voldemort avait besoin d'hommes solides comme lui. Même s'il n'était pas fiable. Après tout, quand on projette de devenir le maître du monde sorcier et qu'on souhaite éradiquer une partie de la population, on ne peut s'attendre à être entouré d'enfants de cœur. Il faut maintenir la fidélité par la peur. Connaître les vices et les peurs. Personne ne lui a jamais échappé. Surtout pas Lucius Malefoy. Si facile à tenir entre ses griffes et à manipuler. Un exécutant parfait, capable de prendre des décisions et de diriger. Son fils est en âge d'entrer dans les rangs et le maître veut lui confier une première mission pour le tester. Le premier sang ne sera pas des moindres. Malefoy est fier de son fils. Il doit abattre l'indésirable numéro deux, à quinze ans. Le destin est en marche. Et Drago écoute et il apprend. Et il se dit que s'il réussit, peut-être ce père qui le hait finira par l'aimer._

**_Fin du flashback_**

Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et lui avait toujours recherché cet amour. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce monstre était en fait incapable d'aimer. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait fait ou non. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Sa mère l'avait prévenu. Elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle seule l'aimait et qu'il devrait s'en contenter. Il l'aimait aussi. Tellement. Il ne lui avait jamais montré. Pour ne pas attirer les foudres de son père sur eux. Pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Il avait enfermé son cœur et sa mère n'avait plus vu son amour. Et maintenant il était trop tard. Il ne pourrait plus lui montrer. Narcissa n'était plus. Sa mère était morte. Les sanglots montaient dans sa gorge à ce constat. Une phrase toute bête qui détruisait son esprit et son cœur. Maman est morte. Dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi. Tant de regrets, tant de larmes. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Sa mère était morte en essayant de le sauver. Il avait reçu sa dernière missive il y avait moins de deux heures. La lettre était serrée dans ses poings. Ces quelques lignes qui contenaient la vérité sur son père, sur lui et sur elle. Ces quelques lignes qui contenaient tout son amour. Une autre avait suivi. Froide, impersonnelle. Une lettre de son père qui lui annonçait son décès. Suicide. Une honte sans fin pour le nom Malefoy selon lui. Une disgrâce sans nom. Cette lettre là il avait voulu la brûler. Puis il l'avait gardé, comme une preuve de la monstruosité de son père.

Sa mère venait de le sauver. De lui donner ce courage qu'il lui manquait jusque-là pour ouvrir les yeux et surtout pour réagir. Il se trouvait devant le fait accompli. Plus jamais il ne la verrait, plus jamais il ne pourrait la serrer contre lui comme il le faisait dès que son père s'absentait. Il n'y avait plus rien dire. Plus rien à faire. Le fait accompli. Son père lui avait bien expliqué ce que cela signifiait en termes de stratégie. Garder le secret jusqu'au moment où il sera de toute façon trop tard pour que la victime puisse réagir autrement que de la façon attendue. Sa mère était de loin le plus fin stratège qu'il ait connu. Même si elle avait donné sa vie, elle l'avait mis devant le fait accompli. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Parler à Dumbledore. Tenter de sortir de cette spirale infernale dans laquelle il était plongé depuis sa naissance. Il avait fallu sa mort pour qu'il soit convaincu de renier tout ce qu'il avait connu. Elle avait libéré son cœur, cette partie de lui qu'il avait enfermée bien à l'abri de son père. Il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec. Elle l'avait libéré en le brisant. Ce cœur brisé par la mort de sa mère, pourrait-il jamais revivre ? Loin de son père connaitrait-il la joie ? Le Bonheur ? Utopie, mascarade et espoir vain. Les mots de son père encore pénétraient son esprit. Il lui faudrait du temps pour réussir à se défaire de seize ans de conditionnement, d'endoctrinement.

Il passa sa main sur son visage. Il avait en effet un long chemin à parcourir sur la voie du repentir pour trouver l'absolution. Son chemin commençait dans le bureau de Dumbledore et Merlin seul savait où il l'entrainerait.

Il se releva et reprit sa marche. Les idées non pas plus claires mais plus fixes. Peu importaient ses larmes et sa douleur. Il devait accomplir ce qui devait être accompli. Sans peine et sans remord. C'est ce que son père lui avait appris.

Il arriva devant la gargouille et s'arrêta en se demandant quel était le mot de passe. Forcément, personne n'avait dit que le chemin qu'il voulait emprunter désormais serait celui de la facilité. Il se voyait arrêté avant même d'avoir commencé. Mais échec n'est pas Malefoy. Il se mit dont à jeter des sorts de confusion plus puissants les uns que les autres sur la gargouille. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore apparaisse de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Cher Drago, vous savez parfois, il suffit juste de demander poliment plutôt que de dégainer votre baguette. Je vous en prie, entrez, il me semble que nous avons à parler. »

Drago serra ses doigts autour du bois fin de sa baguette. Quelques heures auparavant il aurait prononcé des mots impardonnables pour punir le vieil homme de son manque de respect. Respect du nom. Du nom qu'il exécrait désormais plus que jamais. Le nom de son père. Haït.

Il se força à paraître serein malgré la tempête qui faisait rage dans son esprit. Le professeur le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il avança pour se recentrer. Le professeur l'invita à s'asseoir et passa derrière son bureau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago venait dans le bureau du directeur. Mais il prit le temps comme chaque fois de détailler les vitrines et les tableaux. Comme pour s'imprégner du lieu. Derrière le directeur Fumseck le regardait de son regard vif et transperçant. Comme celui du directeur. Malgré son âge. Malgré la fatigue. Et Il y avait autre chose aussi. Drago pouvait le lire sur les traits du vieil homme. Une fêlure, la même que sa mère. La douleur. L'empathie. Un mélange de tout cela. Drago sentait la colère le reprendre. Il ne voulait pas penser à sa mère maintenant sinon il se laisserait aller à pleurer. Il avait certes pris une décision qui devait le changer. Mais pas de là à pleurer devant ce vieillard.

« Voldemort m'a demandé de vous tuer. »

On ne pouvait faire plus direct comme entrée en matière. Direct, dur et cinglant. Malefoy.

« De vous tuer vous et de faire entrer les mangemorts dans l'école

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous. Je n'ai pris la décision qu'il y a quelques heures.

- Je le savais depuis longtemps.

- Comment ?

- Le choipeau. Il m'a parlé de toi et du choix difficile

- Le choix n'était pas difficile, il a été rapide, McGonagall avait à peine eu le temps de le poser sur ma tête.

- Parce-qu'il avait cerné ta personnalité très rapidement, mais il m'en a fait part.

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Que tu refoulais tes sentiments, que tu étais sous l'emprise d'une volonté plus forte que la tienne, qu'il t'avait envoyé à Serpentard pour t'éviter les ennuis. »

Cerné en quelques secondes par un chapeau. Magique, mais couvre-chef néanmoins. La fierté des Malefoy en prenait un coup. Il n'avait que onze ans certes, il n'avait appris l'occlumancie que bien plus tard, certes, mais tout de même.

« Ne vous en voulez pas jeune homme, le choipeau est d'une magie bien plus puissante qu'il n'y parait. »

Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la discussion. Il sentait le vieil homme le scrutait et tester ses réactions. Il pensait le surprendre avec ses aveux et il avait visiblement échoué. Peu importait.

« Je ne vous tuerai pas. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, mais j'ai soif de vengeance.

- La vengeance n'est pas un sentiment noble et sûr. Je pourrai vous proposer ma confiance. Mais qui me dit que votre vengeance accomplie vous ne vous retournerez pas contre moi, que vous ne retournerez pas vers votre passé.

-Je n'ai jamais apprécié ce passé. Je n'ai jamais vraiment partagé les idéaux que je suis censé servir vous savez.

- Je sais.

- Le virage que je suis en train de prendre est à 180° et il est définitif. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je vous l'ai dit je ne suis pas un meurtrier et j'en ai assez d'être un pantin. Je suis un Malefoy et on ne manipule pas un Malefoy. Quand bien même ce serait mon père qui essaierait, ou bien vous.

- Je ne vous manipulerai pas Drago. Mais vous me demandez de vous faire confiance et pour le moment, si je sais votre bon fond, l'Ordre ne vous la donnera pas. Je vous laisse une chance de les convaincre.

- Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance.

- Drago, ne vous buttez pas. Je vous explique seulement que je ne suis pas le seul à décider de votre sort.

- Je ne veux pas rejoindre l'Ordre, je vais me débrouiller seul. Je tenais seulement à vous avouer les projets que l'on m'a confiés, pour que vous soyez prévenu. Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera bientôt un autre.

- Je sais. »

Drago était vraiment perturbé, colère, furieux même. Il venait se rendre à ce vieux fou et celui-ci le rejetait, comme un vulgaire pion dont il pouvait se passer. L'Ordre, ce stupide attroupement d'incapables. Sa seule chance. Il devait se ressaisir.

« Bien que faisons-nous maintenant directeur ?

- Je vais parler aux membres de l'Ordre présents à l'école, nous déciderons ensemble du meilleur moyen de vous protéger et de vous intégrer. Je ne vous laisse pas tomber Drago. Je les convaincrai que vous n'avez jamais été celui que vous prétendiez être. »

Dumbledore le regardait, pensif. Le scrutait. Le jaugeait.

« Je pourrai vous aider. J'avais préparé ces souvenirs, pour que vous puissiez les montrer. Et je suis aussi d'accord pour parler sous Véritasérum.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire mon garçon. Les souvenirs suffiront. Ne vous inquiétez de rien. Retournez dans votre dortoir, je vous contacterai bientôt. Ne parlez avec personne de notre conversation, si on vous demande, vous étiez collé avec moi pour manque de respect envers le directeur, et cela se reproduira sans doute.

-Bien »

Drago se leva, le directeur le raccompagna à la porte et se permis de lui poser une main sur l'épaule en signe de soutien. Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Drago. Il sortit.

Il retourna rapidement à son dortoir, Dumbledore lui avait trouvé un bon prétexte. Il serait tranquille un moment même s'il était amené à le revoir. Ill arriva rapidement dans la salle commune des Serpendards où l'attendait une poignée de personnes. Il lança un regard à Zabini. Le seul qui soit son ami sans être l'ami de son père. Nott le regardait. Bien sûr, il avait compris que les rapports à son père venaient de lui.

« Où étais-tu si tard ? lui demanda-t-il

- Collé, avec le vieux fou, pour manque de respect. Apparament, le vieux malade n'a pas encore passé la première étape de la guérison. Le déni. Il précisa pour Crabbe et Goyle qui le regardait d'un air vide.

- Et tu y es allé, tu aurais du dire à Rogue de la faire avec lui. Ou ne pas y aller.

- Non c'est tout bon pour moi et pour ce qui m'a été confié. J'ai besoin de l'approcher. C'est un moyen comme un autre.

- Ah. Et tu ne vas toujours pas me dire ce qui t'a été confié ?

- Non, si tu veux tant savoir, demande donc au Maître de quoi il retourne, s'il ne t'a pas mis dans la confidence, c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison. »

Le visage de Nott se ferma lui donnant un air encore plus sombre si c'était possible. Drago avait envie de lui cracher à la figure mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait jouer son rôle à la perfection, pour se couvrir et pour se venger.

« Si le maître lui a confié une mission à lui et pas à toi Nott, c'est qu'il est le plus brillant de tous, il n'y a pas de raison de remettre sa parole en doute, nous devons nous contenter de le suivre et de le soutenir à notre manière. »

Pansy. Il leva la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante. Son autre alliée. Sous son air ingénu, il savait que se trouvait l'un des cerveaux les plus sensibles et brillants de sa bande. Si elle n'avait pas été son alliée il s'en serait méfié.

« Oui bien sûr, je pensais juste que savoir de quoi il retournait nous aiderait à l'aider c'est tout.

- Contente toi de m'obéir, cela suffira, s'il faut penser, je te ferai signe. »

Il passa devant eux, embrassa Pansy sur la joue et monta se coucher. Il n'avait pas envie de rester dans ce nid de serpent avec deux alliés et trois ennemis non déclarés.


	2. Chapter 2: Prise de conscience

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos mises en alertes et vos (quelques) reviews.  
**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'attaque le chapitre 3 dés ce soir. Je sais pas quelle sera ma fréquence de publication, mais je pense pouvoir poster au moins une fois la semaine.  
**

**Bisous à vous  
**

**Portez vous bien.  
**

**Alex  
**

******DISCLAMER: Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les persos, les lieux et la magie sont à ****JKR **  


* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Prise de conscience**

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, il essuya ses lunettes à l'aide de sa robe de sorcier. Il attendait depuis longtemps le moment où Drago Malefoy se rendrait compte qu'il valait mieux suivre sa mère que son père. Il avait cependant du mal à concevoir que Voldemort lui ait confié à lui, son plus jeune serviteur, qui n'avait même pas la marque, son assassinat. Il fallait qu'il le revoie rapidement pour le sortir des griffes du lord noir. En attendant, il envoya son patronus aux membres de l'Ordre afin de les réunir.

Rapidement les professeurs et les quelques Gryffondors arrivèrent. Il n'était pas tard mais la plupart d'entre eux avait néanmoins avait déjà revêtu leur robes de nuit. Minerva arriva la première. La tête recouverte d'une adorable toque bleue. Severus, en noir comme d'habitude. Suivirent les autres professeurs et enfin, puisqu'ils venaient de leur tour, les élèves. Harry, Ron et Hermione bien sûr mais aussi les jumeaux et Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean ainsi que Lavande et Parvati.

« Bonsoir, je suis désolé de vous convoquer aussi tard. Un événement que j'attendais depuis longtemps s'est produit ce soir. Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de grave, au contraire. Drago Malefoy est venu me voir ce soir. Il ne le sait pas encore, du moins il ne l'admettra pas mais il souhaite rejoindre l'Ordre….

- Malefoy ? L'ordre ? Vous le croyez ? Je veux dire, il est le plus virulent des Serpentards, surtout envers Hermione et nous. Il clame haut et fort que le retour de Vous-savez-qui est une bénédiction….

- Ronald, si Dean et Seamus, ici présents, passaient leur temps à rapporter à votre mère vos moindres faits et gestes, agiriez-vous de la même façon ?

- Quoi ? Comment ? Mais oui… Euh… Sans doute

- Bien sûr que non, tu mangerais plus proprement sans aucun doute, sinon tu recevrais une beuglante par jour

- Ginny, tu es ma sœur tu te dois me soutenir !

- Professeur, vous nous dites que Malefoy n'est pas celui qu'il semble être, peut-être, mais comment en être sur ? demanda Hermione.

- Il m'a confié quelques-uns de ses souvenirs les plus éloquents sur son éducation et il a accepté de se soumettre au Véritasérum. Mais avant que nous n'en arrivions là, je voudrais le confier à l'un de vous et voir ce qu'il en ait. Les vacances de noël approchent et il est bien sûr hors de question qu'il retourne chez lui sachant qui s'y trouve sans doute. Je ne sais pas si nous l'accepterons dans nos rangs, mais il est hors de question de l'abandonner après qu'il ait renoncé à suivre son père. »

Tout en disant cela il s'était levé et avait amené la Pensine sur son bureau. Il sortit de sa robe un flacon contenant les souvenirs de Drago. Tous se penchèrent sur la surface qui se brouillait déjà. L'enfance de Malefoy s'étalait aussi net que sur un écran géant. A la fin, Hermione était plus pâle que d'habitude et même Ron avait perdu de sa superbe.

« Vous comprendrez donc pourquoi Drago a pu être quelque peu froid voire méchant. Maintenant discutons de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir, qui n'est pas la gentillesse et politesse de Drago, mais bien ce que nous devons faire de lui. Car comme je vous l'ai dit, la décision de l'intégrer à l'Ordre ne dépend pas que de moi, mais de nous tous. Et cependant, si nous devions le rejeter, vous comprendrez bien évidemment que nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner à son sort. Il est venu à moi ce soir, pour m'annoncer quelque chose que j'aimerai taire pour l'instant. Je vous disais donc, je voudrais le confier à l'un d'entre vous, qu'il l'étudie, le comprenne, l'écoute si besoin est. Vous passerez les vacances de Noël au terrier, j'ai envoyé un hibou à Molly pour savoir s'il pourrait se joindre à vous. Ce sera la bonne occasion pour le connaître. »

Harry et Ron restaient silencieux et leurs visages étaient fermés, on sentait l'explosion approcher.

« Ce n'est pas tout, il y a d'autres cartes que vous devriez tous avoir afin de pouvoir comprendre la situation à laquelle nous faisons face. L'éducation qu'a eue Drago, dont vous avez eu un aperçu lors de ses souvenirs, cette éducation est le signe particulier d'un projet de Lucius. Le même projet qu'avait son père pour lui mais qui n'a jamais abouti. Quelque chose que les Malefoy ambitionnent depuis longtemps. Il semblerait que Drago soit leur plus grand espoir et le voir s'envoler va rendre Lucius d'une fureur folle. Peut-être même plus que Voldemort lui-même.

- Quel est ce projet professeur ?

- Je ne le sais pas exactement, mais il semblerait que cela ait un rapport avec la pureté du sang et d'anciennes légendes sorcières. Il semblerait qu'il existe un endroit quelque part, qui recèle un secret magique. Puissant vous vous en doutez. Et sans doute pas pour la paix dans le monde. Il faudra faire des recherches et voir si l'on peut récupérer cet objet, sort, chose, à notre avantage.

-Vous voulez utiliser Malefoy, comme son père l'a utilisé ? demanda Hermione

- Non bien sûr, mais je pense que cette chose fait partie de l'héritage des Malefoy et que Drago doit en hériter, il a souffert toute sa vie pour ça, alors je voudrais l'aider à découvrir cette chose. Si, par la même occasion, on s'aperçoit qu'il est fiable et digne de notre confiance, alors tout le monde sera heureux. »

Minerva se leva soudainement

- Professeur, si je résume, vous saviez depuis un certain temps que Drago Malefoy était une clé importante voire capitale de notre action, vous saviez qu'il allait venir à vous pour changer de camp, vous ne saviez pas quand. Vous ne savez pas non plus quel mystère entoure ce jeune homme plus que tourmenté, mais il ne vous a pas semblé opportun de nous faire part de cette affaire avant qu'elle ne se confirme.

- C'est exact Minerva, ne soyez pas vexée, à quoi bon accaparer vos pensées avec des chimères qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Je suis le directeur de Poudlard, il est de mon devoir de connaitre mes élèves, leurs potentiels et leurs choix.

-Professeur, pensez-vous que Malefoy sache qu'il est au cœur d'une machination de ce type ? demanda Hermione

- Non bien sûr, son père s'est bien gardé de l'informer. Il est un outil que Lucius pense pouvoir utiliser à sa guise.

- Il semblerait que cela ne soit plus le cas. Je me demande ce qui a pu amener Malefoy à retourner sa veste ainsi. Demanda Harry

- Il vous le dira s'il le souhaite. Bien, qui veut s'occuper d'établir si Drago est fiable où non et creuser ce secret qui l'entoure ? »

Il posa son regard sur les Gryffondors. Harry et Ron se tortillaient rouge et la tête basse, la colère brillait dans leurs yeux mais ils n'osaient croiser le regard du directeur. Dean et Seamus n'en menait pas plus large. Hermione suivait le regard de Dumbledore, secoua la tête et prit la parole.

« Moi, je vais le faire, je vois que je suis apparemment la seule assez mature pour mettre de côté mes à priori.

- Hermione, tu n'es pas sérieuse, tu es celle qu'il déteste le plus.

- Et bien je t'en prie Ron, puisque tu te dévoues…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Mais…

- Et bien, je le ferais professeur, je suis totalement immunisée contre le venin de ce serpent et je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas vénéneux de toute façon. Et je trouverai la raison pour laquelle son père l'a élevé ainsi. »

Dumbledore lui sourit et acquiesça. Il savait aussi depuis le début qu'elle accepterait. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place.

« Bien puisque nous avons réglé le problème, je propose que nous allions tous prendre un repos bien mérité, et surtout, pas un mot de cette histoire dans les couloirs. »

Son regard se posa sur Harry et Ron qui n'avaient pas encore protesté de la décision de leur amie. Ils hochèrent la tête en se renfrognant. Les professeurs se retirèrent les premiers et les Gryffondors les suivirent dans les escaliers. Une fois devant la gargouille ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Enfin pour McGonagall, bien évidement Rogue ne leur jeta même pas un regard.

Ils regagnèrent leur salle commune qui était déserte à cette heure. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, respectant la demande de Dumbledore mais les regards que les deux garçons portèrent sur leur amie étaient sans équivoque. Ils étaient inquiets. Hermione, quant à elle, était perplexe. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans la pensine l'avait plus perturbée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Serait-il possible que son ennemi de toujours ne soit pas mauvais au fond ? Elle brossa ses cheveux hirsutes et se brossa les dents tout en réfléchissant. Elle passa son pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle savait néanmoins qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil facilement. En effet, il était facile de détester Malefoy en pensant que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas de cœur, qu'il était foncièrement mauvais et mesquin. Mais avec ce qu'elle avait vu dans la Pensine… Ses aprioris volaient en éclats. Il retournait sa veste. Il se retournait contre son père et contre tous les préjugés qu'il lui avait enseignés. Elle voulait le croire. Elle l'espérait. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il tente de s'infiltrer parmi eux. Bien sûr c'était un risque qu'elle ne pouvait pas écarter, mais elle avait bon fond, alors elle ne pouvait pas réellement croire qu'il tentait de se jouer d'eux. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour « l'enquête », elle voulait voir par elle-même ce qui se cachait sous la façade « Malefoy ».

Elle se remémora les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Malefoy, elle tentait de voir au-delà de ce qu'il avait toujours tenté de montrer.

_**Flashback :**_

_Hermione a onze ans. Elle est sur le chemin de Traverse. Avec ses parents. C'est la première fois qu'elle est en contact avec le monde des sorciers. Elle a appris par une lettre qu'elle était une sorcière. Comme dans les contes de fées. Elle allait apprendre la magie et pour ça elle avait besoin des livres qui se trouvaient sur la liste qu'elle avait reçue. Ses parents l'avaient plutôt bien pris et ils avaient accepté de l'accompagner. Ils avaient d'abord échangé leurs livres sterling contre des gallions, noises et mornilles. La jeune femme du guichet de change leur avait patiemment expliqué la valeur et le nom de chacune des drôles de pièces qu'ils tenaient maintenant dans leurs mains. Ils se dirigeaient donc dans la plus grande rue commerciale du Londres moldu à la recherche d'une librairie où leur fille pourrait acheter ses livres. Tout autour d'eux, le monde sorcier affichait sa différence. Les magasins d'animaux, d'ingrédients pour les potions, de robes de sorcières, tout cela révélaient qu'ils avaient été bien ignorants pendant des années. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'une librairie et ils n'étaient apparemment pas les seuls à souhaiter faire les achats de rentrée ce jour-là. Devant le petit magasin s'étendait une file de personnes toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Un homme aussi haut qu'une maison et à la barbe hirsute entrainait la conversation avec un gamin rachitique qui aurait bien eu besoin de couper ses cheveux. Hermione trépignait d'impatience en tenant la main de sa mère quand son regard croisa celui d'un autre enfant. Froid. Le regard bleu acier la transperça. Mépris. Le garçon était accompagné de ses parents également. Blonds tous les trois, en robe de sorcier, ils ne cachaient pas leurs origines. Le regard du garçon descendit sur le jean d'Hermione et dévia sur ses parents, visiblement perdus et au bord de la crise de panique. Puis il s'attarda sur les mains enlacées de la mère et la fille et sur la main du père posée sur l'épaule de son enfant dans un geste qui se voulait protecteur. Ils prirent place derrière eux dans la file et bientôt la jeune fille détourna son regard. C'était à son tour d'entrer dans la boutique. Aussitôt une employée visiblement débordée les aborda et leur demanda en quelle année elle rentrait. Elle leur rapporta peu après la pile de livres au programme et les parents d'Hermione tendirent les pièces. Comprenant qu'ils étaient moldus, la jeune employée leur sourit et préleva dans leur main le montant de leurs achats. Derrière elle, Hermione entendit le père du blond s'exclamer que les moldus ne devraient pas être autorisés sur Traverse. Ses parents et elle sortirent sous les regards méprisants et hargneux du père et, Hermione le constata avec surprise, ceux désolés de la femme qui se tenait en retrait._

_Hermione a douze ans. « Sang de Bourbe ». Le mot sonne pour la première fois dans ses oreilles. Elle, qui croyait le monde sorcier tellement meilleur que le monde moldu, venait de se rendre compte que les mêmes inepties sur les races et le sang étaient monnaie courante dans ce monde aussi. Sur le terrain de Quidditch, devant les deux équipes, Malefoy a osé. Elle ignorait alors complétement le sens de ces mots qu'elle allait entendre tant de fois par la suite. Quelle idiotie. Comme si le sang pouvait être différent d'une personne à l'autre selon qu'elle pouvait se servir d'une baguette ou non. Malefoy et sa bande le pensait visiblement. Ainsi qu'une autre personne beaucoup plus extrémiste qu'eux. Harry et Ron avait pensé que Malefoy pouvait être responsable pour la chambre des secrets, mais Hermione était persuadée que non. Elle avait vu le regard horrifié qui était passé sur le visage de Malefoy quand les premières victimes avaient été touchées. Un regard empli de compassion et d'effroi, qui avait disparu à la vitesse de la lumière pour laisser place au sourire narquois et au regard méprisant. Mais elle, elle avait vu le vrai visage de Malefoy. Mais elle avait bien vite oublié. Comment Malefoy pourrait-il être compatissant ou effrayé ? Idiot n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand il s'était bien vite remis à l'insulter._

_…_

_Hermione a treize ans. « Espèce de grosse brute repoussante ». Encore une fois Malefoy insultait. Mais cette fois, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et l'hippogriffe s'attaqua à lui. Hermione qui n'était pas loin vit la scène se dérouler au ralenti. Malefoy perdit son air hautain qui le vieillissait tant pour un air de pure frayeur qui lui redonnait son âge. Il devint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, si tant est que ce soit possible. Et il manqua de s'évanouir sur l'épaule d'Hagrid. Hermione se précipita pour aider Hagrid à l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Plus tard, alors qu'elle était seule pour aller en cours, elle passa devant l'infirmerie dont la porte était ouverte. Le père de Malefoy était là. Elle put entendre la voix froide et distante du père au chevet de son fils. Aucune compassion, aucun amour. Pas même de la fierté, malgré le discours qu'il tenait à Drago :_

_« Bien joué mon fils, tu as bien agi, cet idiot de sang impur va être renvoyé. Je ne fais peut-être plus parti du conseil d'administration mais je reste un parent d'élèves. Continu de souffrir, et je vais faire tout mon possible pour le faire renvoyer. Il est déjà inadmissible que les sangs de bourbe puisse étudier dans cette école mais qu'un professeur ne soit même qu'à moitié humain me dépasse complètement. Dumbledore a vraiment perdu la raison. »_

_Malefoy fils restait silencieux. Le regard dans le vide. Hermione pouvait apercevoir son visage et ce qu'elle y vit la rendit perplexe. Pas de haine, pas de mépris, pas de fierté. Juste un enfant comme elle. Juste un enfant qui cherchait l'amour de son père._

_…_

_Les détraqueurs venaient d'envahir le stade de Quidditch, Harry tombait de son balai. La scène se passait au ralenti. Hermione hurlait. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Un coup d'œil derrière Harry, du côté des Serpentards et elle vit Malefoy et ses cheveux blonds, comme un point clair dans la nuit. Et elle vit clairement le jeune homme tomber à genoux en se prenant la tête dans les mains en regardant Harry au sol. Plus de moqueries. Comme tous les autres il était choqué par la présence des Détraqueurs. Elle vit aussi les regards noirs de Crabbe, Goyle, et un autre élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Trop préoccupée pour y penser plus longtemps, elle oublia._

_…_

_Elle l'avait frappé. Il était là, avec son air arrogant, crachant ses paroles immondes sur Hagrid et elle l'avait frappé. Le regard qui était passé dans ses yeux à lui rien qu'une seconde l'avait pétrifiée. Puis encore une fois, il avait remis son masque. Elle avait sorti sa baguette. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisser sortir ce regard plus souvent. Celui qui ne portait pas de haine en lui et qui ne se présentait que lorsqu'il était choqué._

_…_

_Hermione a quatorze ans. Harry s'est enfoncé dans le labyrinthe depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Soudain il apparaît. En sang. Diggory est couché sur le sol, inerte, blanc, mort. La main sur la bouche Hermione est figée. Inconsciemment elle balaie le stade du regard et tombe sur Malefoy. Debout, pâle, figé lui aussi dans une position qui révèle l'horreur de ce qu'il voit. De ce qu'il sait. Il manque de tomber de son banc. Déjà il s'éloigne. Comme toujours suivi de ses acolytes._

**_Fin du flashback_**

Hermione se redressa dans son lit. Elle, qui avait mis le doigt tant de fois sur cet aspect de Malefoy, n'avait jamais pu comprendre certaines de ses réactions. Elle, si intelligente, était passée complètement à côté. En même temps, les souvenirs de Malefoy et son désir de changer de camp éclairait tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui d'un jour nouveau. Donnant un sens à l'éclat qu'elle avait aperçu à maintes reprises dans les yeux de celui qui se faisait passer pour son ennemi. Elle prit conscience d'un fait qui lui allégea son estomac d'un coup : Malefoy n'était pas mauvais. Pas profondément en tout cas. Pas tout au fond. Elle savait bien que l'éducation jouait un rôle important dans l'état d'esprit d'un enfant. Que serait-elle devenue si ses parents ne l'avaient pas aimé d'un amour inconditionnel, ne l'avait pas soutenue quelques soient ses choix, comme celui d'intégrer une école de sorcellerie et par là même un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui détruisait tous les projets qu'ils avaient faits pour elle. Oui, ce soir-là, dans sa chambre, Hermione Granger prit conscience de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir des parents sur qui elle pouvait compter, des amis qui l'entouraient.

Au matin, elle se réveilla tôt, elle resta allongée sur le dos et en regardant le plafond de sa chambre, elle repensa à la découverte qu'elle avait faite la vieille. Malefoy ne serait pas mauvais. Peut-être irrécupérable mais pas mauvais. Elle allait devoir faire en sorte de faire ressortir ce bon côté pour que les autres la croient. Elle, Hermione Granger allait rendre Malefoy humain. Pas bon, il ne fallait pas pousser, mais humain, avec des sentiments humains, autres que la haine et le mépris s'entend. Elle allait apprendre à le connaître, à lui livrer ses secrets. Elle ne le prenait pas en pitié, mais ce garçon avait besoin d'amis, d'amis fidèles, pas des gorilles gardes du corps ou des serpents trop effrayés pour vouloir être réellement proches de lui.

Elle se leva d'un coup, motivée par ce nouvel objectif qui l'animait. Elle fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui. Seule à seul. Sans personne d'autre. Elle savait bien que Malefoy ne ferait jamais tombé le masque en présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'était déjà pas sure qu'il le ferait tomber devant elle. Elle alla prendre une douche bien chaude tout en réfléchissant à comment approcher Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas que dans son bureau Dumbledore avait déjà trouvé la solution à son problème.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle jeta un œil à la table des Serpentards. Malefoy n'était pas encore là. Elle fronça les sourcils et rejoignit sa table. Harry et Ron la regardait d'un drôle d'air, ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé de la réunion de la veille et ne savait pas comment Hermione prenait réellement sa nouvelle mission. Elle leur sourit en s'asseyant.

« Ça va Hermione ? Pas de cauchemars à cause de tu sais qui ?

-Non, Ron. Au contraire, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense qu'il n'est pas si mauvais…. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous avez bien vu les souvenirs, qui pourrait être normal avec une enfance pareille. De plus, Dumbledore t'a clairement sous-entendu qu'il était espionné et que ses faits et gestes étaient rapportés à son père. Et réfléchissez bien, vous deux, n'avez-vous jamais pensé qu'il n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il prétendait être, n'avez-vous jamais aperçu une lueur de peur, de honte, ou d'excuses ?

- Non, mais je suis d'accord, il n'est pas ce qu'il ce qu'il prétend être. Il est juste prétentieux et vantard. Il n'y a rien derrière ses paroles. Et ne perd pas de vue la façon dont il t'a traitée pendant des années.

- Je pense que je suis la mieux placée pour le savoir tu ne crois pas Harry ? »

Leur conversation s'arrêta là. Dumbledore s'était levée et réclamait le silence en tapant sur son verre.

« Bonjour les enfants. J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Avec les professeurs, nous travaillons à rétablir l'harmonie entre les écoles. Beaucoup ont perdu de vue l'objectif des maisons. Une compétition saine et non pas une guerre intestine dans l'école. Pour ce faire, nous avons décidé de mettre en place des activités inter maisons. Des activités obligatoires, s'entend. En rapport, avec votre formation. La liste des groupes sera affichée à la porte de la Grande Salle, les binômes ne sont pas interchangeables et les travaux seront propres à chaque binôme et tenu secret jusqu'à la remise des projets. Je rencontrerai chacun de vous pour vous donner vos projets. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. »

Il se rassit et aussitôt les conversations reprirent. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardaient d'un air entendu. Bien sûr, cette annonce n'était pas sans lien avec leur réunion d'hier et ils étaient sûrs qu'Hermione serait en binôme avec Malefoy. Ainsi, elle se sentait apaisée, elle n'avait plus à se casser la tête pour trouver un moyen d'approcher Malefoy. Harry et Ron, eux, angoissaient légèrement de savoir avec qui ils se retrouveraient. A côté d'eux, Ginny se sentait mise à part, mais s'interrogeait également sur son binôme.


	3. Chapter 3: Eviction

**Bonsoir tout le monde,  
**

**merci à tous et à toutes de passer sur ma fic, 160 visiteurs en deux jours, c'est magique. Si vous me laissiez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce serait tellement plus magique...  
**

**Voici le chapitre trois qui voit plus d'info sur les projets, qui voit Malefoy et Granger parler sans s'étrangler...  
**

**Merci merci pour tout  
**

**Disclamer: Comme d'habitude, je ne possède rien, JKR a tout inventé!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Eviction**

Sans surprise, Hermione se trouvait en binôme avec Malefoy. Ron était avec Nott et Harry avec Parkinson. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec le directeur pendant l'heure de midi. D'ici là ils avaient un cours de potions avec les Serpentards et un cours de botanique avec les Serdaigles.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots en trainant les pieds. L'annonce de Dumbledore était dans toutes les bouches et chacun commençait à se plaindre de ce travail supplémentaire sur lequel ils ne savaient rien.

En arrivant dans leur salle de classe, ils allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Malefoy et sa bande étaient devant eux et ricanèrent sur leur passage. Malefoy lança un regard méprisant à Hermione et Nott qui, devait travailler avec Ron ne put s'empêcher de lancer, à voix suffisamment forte pour être entendu :

« Faire équipe avec un traître à son sang, voilà vraiment la preuve que Dumbledore est totalement fou. Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec ces idioties. Mais bon, je ne m'en tire pas trop mal. A côté de toi Drago, je ne sais pas comment tu vas tenir, fais bien attention à ne rien toucher qu'elle ait touché avant. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois contaminé par du sang de bourbe. »

Harry et Ron se levèrent de leur siège. Hermione les retint d'une main. Elle darda son regard vers Nott, sans ciller. Puis son regard dévia sur Malefoy. Elle fut surprise de croiser son regard glacé. Cependant, pas de haine à ce moment-là, non, mais au fond, une nouvelle lueur. Qu'elle n'aimait pas plus que le mépris qu'elle pouvait voir auparavant. Leur échange visuel fut interrompu par Slughorn qui entra en classe. Après un bref salut à certains élèves, il fit apparaître le nom de la potion qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui ainsi que les instructions. Malefoy se retourna vers le tableau en écoutant Nott qui continuait à débiter des horreurs sur Hermione. Celle-ci vit le blond serrer les poings, et se raidir. Décidément, quelque chose avait vraiment changé chez lui, et elle découvrirait quoi. Foi d'Hermione Granger.

Le cours se passa sans incident. Neville faisait équipe avec Hermione, il ne fit donc rien exploser, fumer, gicler ou déborder. Il regardait seulement sa partenaire effectuer toutes les opérations délicates pour lui, à savoir l'ajout de tous les ingrédients dans le chaudron, le réglage du feu et il se contentait de découper ou broyer les ingrédients. Et encore, Hermione, tint à découper elle-même les racines de marguerite, qui Slughorn l'avait précisé, devaient être également et proprement taillées. A la fin du cours, leur potion de Goutte du Mort-Vivant, un puissant somnifère, ressemblait en tout point à ce qu'elle devait être. Le professeur Slughorn les félicita, accorda dix points à Gryffondor et invita Neville et Hermione à son prochain rendez-vous.

A la sortie, Malefoy se moquait de Neville qui tremblait encore, et remerciait Hermione à n'en plus finir. Hermione passa en trombe devant les Serpentards, autant pour échapper à Neville que pour rattraper Harry et Ron qui s'étaient esquivés rapidement à la fin du cours, pour éviter d'être eux aussi convier par leur professeur.

Le cours de botanique passa rapidement, mais pas assez aux yeux d'Hermione qui avait hâte de se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur pour entendre Malefoy et aussi, elle devait se l'avouer, connaître son projet long.

Aussitôt que madame Chourave eut déclaré que le cours était fini, Hermione sauta sur ses pieds, enfila son manteau et sortit de la serre pour se diriger à pas rapide vers le château. Harry et Ron la rattrapèrent en courant, lui rappelant qu'eux aussi avait rendez-vous en même temps qu'elle.

Ils arrivèrent en avance devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau. Une sorte de salle d'attente avait été aménagée et des fauteuils confortables étaient à la disposition des élèves, ainsi que des friandises et jus de citrouille. Ron qui n'avait pas encore pu se rendre à la Grande Salle prendre un déjeuner (« comme si Dumbledore ne pouvait pas attendre qu'on se soit nourri avant » « tu n'es qu'un ventre Ronald Weasley ! »), se jeta sur des patacitrouilles et des chocogrenouilles (« au moins quelqu'un pense à mon estomac ! »). Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils en attendant que leurs binômes respectifs arrivent et que Dumbledore les invite à monter deux par deux. Hermione espérait que Ron et Harry réussiraient à ne pas étrangler les Serpentards pendant qu'ils attendraient.

Malefoy n'en revenait pas. Il avait confié la vérité à Dumbledore et il se doutait que cette histoire de rapprochement des maisons, de projet en binôme, avec Granger !, n'était qu'une arnaque du directeur pour le coincer, lui et personne d'autre. Il détestait cette idée. Travailler avec Granger, qui elle avait sans doute une autre mission, qui le concernait sans doute aussi. Elle voulait l'espionner. Il avait bien vu son regard en cours de potion. De la pitié et de la compassion. Comme si elle, parmi tous pouvait éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Lui qui s'acharnait sur elle, alors qu'il ne la détestait même pas. Il l'enviait à vrai dire. Et ce, depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré.

**_Flashback :_**

_C'est son premier jour à Poudlard. Il est sur le quai de la gare avec ses parents. Sans la ressemblance physique qui les lie à lui, personne ne pourrait se douter que les deux adultes l'accompagnant sont ses parents. Pas de tendresse, pas d'embrassades. Tout autour de lui, il voit les parents serrer leurs enfants contre eux. Les rouquins, les Weasley, forment une grande famille et leur mère (« ronde et laide ! ») ne semble pas avoir assez de bras pour tous les embrasser. Son père suit son regard et émet un autre commentaire (« pas assez de gallions pour tous les habiller »). Lui préfère penser qu'au moins elle semble les aimer. Puis il y a les nés moldus, et leurs parents moldus qui semblent complètement perdus dans cet univers. Il y a cette petite fille aux cheveux hirsutes et ses parents – moldus. Son père la serre contre lui et même de là où il est Drago peut entendre lui dire à quel point il est fier de sa petite fille. Sa mère a les yeux larmoyants à l'idée de laisser son enfant partir dans un lieu inconnu pour des mois entiers. Elle s'effondre en pleurant à genoux pour serrer l'enfant dans ses bras et c'est elle, qui de sa petite main essuie les larmes de sa mère en souriant et en promettant d'écrire tous les jours. Toute cette effusion d'amour rend Drago mal à l'aise. Lui sait qu'il n'aura ni une embrassade de son père, ni une larme de s mère. Juste un regard qui lui prouvera combien elle l'aime. Et un dernier avertissement de son père._

**_Fin du flashback_**

Oui, Drago Malefoy enviait Hermione Granger. Elle avait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas, des parents qui l'aimaient et la soutenaient, des amis sincères à qui se confier et qui la protégeaient. Il l'enviait alors il s'acharnait à rendre sa vie moins parfaite qu'elle ne semblait l'être. Si il n'avait pas été là, il était sûr que la vie de Granger aurait été parfaite. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que cela arrive. Et surtout, il voulait faire partie de cette vie parfaite, il voulait que ce soit lui, ce grain de sable dans la machinerie parfaitement huilée qu'était la vie d'Hermione Granger. Et foi de Drago Malefoy, il n'allait certainement pas changer ça. Il était prêt à faire des concessions et des changements radicaux, mais il resterait l'élément indésirable et non désiré au tableau de Granger.

Il se dirigea avec Nott, Crabbe et Goyle vers le bureau du directeur voir de quoi retournait ce nouveau projet, qu'il devait effectuer avec elle. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent que les trois Gryffondors étaient déjà là. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et quelques minutes après la gargouille s'écarta pour laisser passer Dumbledore. Avec un sourire, il salua les six élèves et demanda à Harry et Parkinson de monter avec lui. Ron regardait les deux Serpentards avec haine pendant qu'eux fixaient Hermione avec dégoût. Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de Ron pour l'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit. Ils ne devaient pas leur montrer que leur comportement les atteignait. Après une vingtaine de minutes, la gargouille bougea de nouveau pour laisser sortir Harry et Parkinson. Celle-ci s'éloigna directement, après avoir fait un vague signe aux deux Serpentards. Harry revint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et Dumbledore demanda à Ron et Nott de monter.

« Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce projet que Dumbledore a mis en place ?

- Un projet de magie, tu t'en doutes, qui doit permettre le rapprochement entre les maisons et entre les mondes sorciers et moldus. Il veut que les élèves sorciers découvrent le monde moldu, et il veut aussi que les nés moldus découvrent plus en détail la culture magique. Il nous a donné deux thèmes. Un thème de recherche bibliographique et un thème de travaux pratiques. Pour Parkinson et moi, nous devons faire des recherches sur les druides moldus et voir comment ils utilisaient la magie sans le savoir et en travaux pratiques, nous devons enchanter un objet moldu de notre choix pour le rendre attractifs aux sorciers. »

De l'autre côté de la table de friandises, Malefoy soufflait avec mépris.

« Comme si une invention de ces débiles de moldus pouvait être intéressante pour les sorciers. Que peuvent faire des sous-êtres que nous ne serions pas capables d'avoir ? Ils ne font que remplacer la magie comme ils le peuvent. Rien de ce qu'ils font n'est impossible avec la magie.

- Malefoy, quand on ne sait pas on se tait. C'est ce genre de réflexion qui fait que le monde sorcier est aussi peu à la pointe de la technologie. Je pense que Dumbledore a tout à fait raison de nous pousser à nous intéresser aux technologies moldues. Qui sait ce qu'on sera capable de faire dans dix ans, communiquer sans fil, hiboux ou autre support, transférer de la musique ou des photos tout autour de la planète ou que sais-je encore… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Ron réapparaissait dans la salle d'attente avec un air sombre et suivi de Nott qui avait l'air encore plus sombre que lui. Dumbledore fit signe à Hermione et Drago de le suivre. Hermione se leva comme si elle avait été piquée par quelque chose et se précipita à la suite de Dumbledore en faisant un signe à ses amis qui l'attendaient. Malefoy suivit d'un air nonchalant visiblement exaspéré par l'attitude de sa partenaire. Ils s'assirent tous deux dans les fauteuils moelleux qui faisaient face au bureau du directeur.

« Bien, je suppose que tous deux vous doutez de la raison qui me pousse à mettre en place ce projet aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il me tienne à cœur depuis longtemps, j'ai pensé que c'était l'occasion idéale de le mettre en place aujourd'hui afin de vous fournir la couverture dont vous allez avoir besoin l'un comme l'autre pour être en contacts réguliers…

- J'ai peur de comprendre monsieur, le coupa Drago.

- Et moi j'ai compris, mais je n'en suis pas plus ravie.

- Bien si vous me comprenez, la conversation sera d'autant plus rapide. Comme vous le savez, miss Granger, je vous ai annoncé hier que monsieur Malefoy souhaitait apporter son aide à notre cause et que cela nécessiterait notre accord à tous.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais apporter mon aide, monsieur, je suis juste venu vous dire….

- Vous m'avez fait confiance pour me confier certaines informations me concernant, laissez-moi vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce, vous ne le savez peut-être pas encore, ou bien vous n'avez pas encore arrêté votre décision, mais vous avez besoin de soutien, l'Ordre peut vous l'apporter, l'Ordre a besoin d'informations, vous pouvez nous les donner. Miss Granger est ici avec nous pour discuter de tout cela car c'est avec elle que vous ferez équipe, Monsieur Potter et Weasley faisant équipe ensemble, nous avons pensé que vous feriez une bonne équipe tous les deux. Les deux meilleurs élèves de l'école.

- Il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec Granger, avec tout le respect que je vous dois.

- Ce n'était pas une question, monsieur Malefoy, avec ce que vous m'avez dit hier, vous n'êtes malheureusement plus en position de négocier. Je ne vous laisserais pas seul dans cette histoire et miss Granger est la personne la plus appropriée pour notre affaire. »

Hermione se sentait parfaitement étrangère à la conversation, elle avait compris que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que Malefoy sache pour le rapport qu'elle devait faire sur lui, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ce que Malefoy lui avait confié pour qu'il essaie de le protéger, visiblement malgré lui. Elle écoutait la conversation d'une oreille avide. Malefoy lui jetait des regards emplis de mépris. Dumbledore les regardait en souriant, persuadé d'avoir eu l'idée du siècle en les associant tous les deux. Hermione se rendit compte que pour une fois elle était d'accord avec Malefoy, le directeur semblait avoir perdu la boule… Elle se rappela après qu'elle s'était portée volontaire et qu'elle s'était promis de percer Malefoy à jour… Elle se permit donc de prendre part à la conversation.

« Messieurs, je pense qu'il serait bon de se mettre d'accord, Malefoy tu n'as pas le choix, ce sera moi ta partenaire et crois-moi, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça, mais je pense que nous sommes assez matures pour gérer la situation comme des adultes tu ne crois pas ? »

Dumbledore la regarda en souriant et Malefoy était au comble de la fureur. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix, si tant est qu'il l'ait eu, si il refusait toujours de coopérer avec Granger, il admettrait qu'il n'était pas mature, et s'il acceptait… et bien s'il acceptait, il se coltinait Granger pour ce projet et Merlin seul savait quoi d'autre.

« Oui, oui bien sûr, professeur, nous acceptons, et je vous remercie de l'aide que vous m'apportez. Je suis bien conscient de ne pas être le bienvenu. Néanmoins, je saurais prouver que je suis digne de confiance et utile pour l'Ordre.

- Bien maintenant que cela est entendu, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses. Pour cela, monsieur Malefoy, j'ai plusieurs informations et questions à vous poser.

- Je vous écoute.

- Etes-vous un bon occlumans ?

- Bien sûr que oui, je suis le fils de mon père et je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, alors vous pensez bien que j'ai appris à lui cacher les informations qu'il ne devait pas connaître.

- Etes-vous un bon legimens ?

- Encore une fois, pensez-vous que mon père m'aurez appris comment lire ses affreux desseins ?

- Bien nous remédierons à ça prochainement, en attendant je suis sûre que vous trouverez des livres à la bibliothèque, dans la réserve, voici un mot pour madame Pince. Vous vous entraînerez avec miss Granger, et vous la formerez à l'occlumancie par la même occasion. Ensuite, souhaitez-vous être un agent double, continuer à jouer votre rôle ou souhaitez-vous tourner le dos immédiatement et définitivement à votre père ?

- Je vous ai dit que le virage que je prenais était sans retour, n'essayez pas de me tenter avec un rôle d'agent double qui pourrait se retourner contre n'importe quel camp. Je suis contre mon père, contre le seigneur des ténèbres et contre tous ceux qui se dresseront devant moi pour m'empêcher de me venger. Je ne souhaite pas garder le rôle que je joue actuellement, je ne m'y sens plus à ma place et je suis plus qu'agacé de devoir être suivi par Crabbe et Goyle et de voir Nott m'espionner avec si peu de discrétion. Je préfèrerais pouvoir arrêter de jouer ce rôle immonde qui me rappelle à chaque minute ce que ma mère a du faire pour me sauver de là.

- Bien je comprends, nous allons donc faire en sorte que ces messieurs cessent de vous importuner sans que votre père ait conscience du changement qui s'est opéré en vous. Je suis désolé monsieur Malefoy, mais j'ai besoin que vous puissiez retourner au moins une fois chez vous, je vous expliquerez pourquoi plus tard.

- Comme vous voulez, professeur.

- Bien, voici donc ce que je vous propose. Vous êtes préfet. Et vous savez que les préfets-en-chef ont des appartements privés. Nous allons faire en sorte qu'un incident malheureux, la mise à jour d'un secret douteux par exemple, me permette de dégrader votre supérieur et je vous nommerai à sa place. Je pense que Miss Granger pourra nous aider. »

Hermione, qui commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, se redressa sur son siège.

« Je ne vous cache pas miss Granger que ce ne sera pas agréable.

- Dites, je suis habituée aux choses désagréables, dit-elle en jetant un œil à Malefoy.

- Il faut que vous poussiez monsieur Warrington dans ses plus mauvais retranchements. Vous verrez avec Malefoy quelle pourrait être la meilleure stratégie, et comptez sur moi pour le démettre de ses fonctions et vous nommer dans la foulée. Vous serez ainsi séparé de monsieur Nott, cela vous semble-t-il un bon compromis, vous ne serez plus obligé d'être suivi en permanence, il vous suffira de continuer à jouer votre rôle pendant les cours. Il ne faudrait de toute façon pas créer un mouvement de panique en changeant votre comportement du tout au tout. »

Il sourit et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer un Malefoy doux et avenant. Il fallait mieux effectivement garder une certaine constance, sinon c'est la gazette du sorcier qui allait débarquer à l'école.

« Bien, je vous laisse régler ça entre vous, voyez cela comme votre première collaboration. Maintenant, je vais vous donner le sujet de votre projet. »

Comme Harry leur avait expliqué, il y avait deux parties à leur nouveau devoir. Leur partie théorique allait porter sur l'étude des mythes liés aux dragons chez les moldus. Et la partie pratique reposait, comme Harry l'avait dit, consistait en l'enchantement d'un objet moldu pour le rendre utiles aux sorciers.

Ils prirent congés du professeur et redescendirent rejoindre les autres. Malefoy restait silencieux et Hermione sentait son regard sur sa nuque. En arrivant dans la salle d'attente, ils se séparèrent, Hermione se dirigeant vers Harry et Ron, Malefoy se trainait vers la sortie, escorté par Nott.

Les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers les cuisines, il était trop tard pour le repas dans la Grande Salle. En chemin, Hermione rapporta à ses amis la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Malefoy et Dumbledore. Elle ajouta qu'elle devait le revoir rapidement pour dézinguer Warrington et permettre à Malefoy de monter en grade. Bien sûr, Ron et Harry eurent du mal à accepter le fait que Malefoy allait avoir encore plus de pouvoir. Mais comme ils n'y pouvaient rien, et qu'Hermione leur jeta un regard qui leur glaça le sang, ils semblèrent trouver un intérêt fou à leurs pieds. Après avoir parlé avec Dobby, qui leur rempli les bras de victuailles, ils retournèrent à leurs cours. Pour l'après midi ils avaient un cours de métamorphose avec les Serpentards et pour Harry et Ron, un cours de divination.

A la fin du cours de métamorphose, Harry et Ron dirent au revoir à Hermione qui se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait trois raisons d'y aller, l'occlumancie, les dragons et les enchantements d'objets moldus. Elle était absorbée par la lecture du livre « _Les Différentes Espèces de dragon d'Angleterre et d'Irlande » _quand elle entendit une chaise qu'on tirait et quelqu'un qui s'assit en face d'elle.

A la sortie du cours de métamorphose, Malefoy tenta d'échapper à la compagnie de Nott en prétextant aller à la bibliothèque mais comme Nott se proposa de l'accompagner, il dut se rendre à la salle commune prendre une pause, soit disant nécessaire. Avachi dans un fauteuil, il cherchait comment échapper à Nott qui tenait une conversation qui agaçait de plus en plus Drago.

« Des projets en binôme avec ces débiles de Gryffondors, sur les moldus en plus, non, mais franchement, il a vraiment perdu les pédales ce directeur, bientôt il va annoncer que la magie ne sera plus enseignée à Poudlard. Quand mon père va apprendre ça, il va devenir fou. Dommage que le tien ne soit plus au conseil d'administration, Drago, on aurait sans doute pu le faire virer. »

Voyant l'absence de réponse de son camarade celui-ci l'interpella directement.

« Dis donc Drago, tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui, c'est de voir le nom de Granger à côté du tien qui te tourmente à ce point ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es tranquille, cette sang de bourbe fera tout le travail pour toi. »

Drago avait imperceptiblement serré la mâchoire, il ne devait pas exploser contre Nott, il allait bientôt en être débarrassé et il ne devait pas compromettre sa couverture.

« Bien sûr, je compte bien la laisser s'échiner sur ses précieux bouquins. Je voulais aller lui mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t. Je vous laisse un instant et je reviens, je vais aller faire pleurer du sang de bourbe. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, et surtout sans laisser à Nott le temps de lui proposer de le suivre, il se leva et sortit en trombe de la salle commune, il croisa Blaise et lui demanda dans un souffle de retenir Nott.

Il se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque et repéra rapidement la table où Granger était plongée dans sa lecture. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Malefoy. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif, tira la chaise devant elle et s'assit.

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit. Naturellement, sans se forcer. Ce sourire toucha Drago plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui lui souriait ainsi, sans faux semblants, et cette personne ne lui sourirait plus jamais. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur Granger. Cela lui faisait bizarre de penser ainsi, mais il se doutait qu'il aurait à la côtoyer plus que n'importe qui dans les semaines à venir.

« Il faut que tu me débarrasse de Nott, Granger, il me tape sur le système, genre, vraiment.

- Tu proposes ?

- Pour Wrrington? Tu as le choix, soit tu le pousses à t'agresser violemment, soit tu le pousses à t'agresser sexuellement, dans les deux cas, je serais la pour l'arrêter à temps. Et passer pour un héros au grand cœur… »

Hermione ne put se retenir de rire. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Un œil à son visage la fit douter sérieusement.

« Bon, et comment on fait ça ?

- Oui je sais, si on veut qu'il t'agresse sexuellement, on a énormément de boulot, et je veux être préfet en chef cette année et pas dans dix ans.

- Merci Malefoy, venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment. Et je te rassure, être « sexuellement agressable » n'est pas dans mes priorités.

- Tu inventes des mots Granger, tu es perturbée ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Si, Granger, agressable ça n'existe pas.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise.. Continuons, nous irons donc plus vite à le pousser à la violence, soit, je pense pouvoir réussir à faire ça sans problème, après tout, il est comme toi, très irritable sur ses parents, sur la pureté du sang, et il a la fâcheuse tendance à me détester. Je t'en débarrasse ce soir, il fera sa tournée et je me ferais surprendre à trainer dehors, disons devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, tu te cacheras derrière….

- Derrière la statue ?

- Oui, tu la touches de ta baguette, en disant « dissendum », elle s'ouvrira pour laisser place à un passage secret. Tu te caches là et tu sors au moment propice.

- La petite Granger connaît les passages secrets de l'école, elle, petite miss je sais tout, enfreint les règlements…

- Tu veux être préfet en chef et libéré de Nott ou pas ?

- Soit, je ne te chambre plus. On se retrouve à 22h30 à cet endroit. On sait que Warrington sera là vers 23h, il retournera aux cachots de Serpentard.

- Bien, à ce soir alors. »

Il se leva et quitta la bibliothèque comme il était venu, dans un bruissement de cape et d'un pas vif.


	4. Chapter 4: Agression

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'étais inspirée et motivée de voir toutes ces visites! Merci à tous pour votre passage sur ma fic, merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews  
**

**Comme vous le voyez je publie assez rapidement, je ne sais pas si cela durera, mais comme dit précédemment, j'essaierai néanmoins de poster au moins une fois la semaine.  
**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
**

**RAR:  
**

**lululoulou**:** Contente que ma fic te plaise. Je suis désolée pour les quelques fautes d'accord, j'en ai corrigé certaines, mais bon, l'erreur est humaine, et sans beta, c'est un peu difficile. Surtout que je souhaite publier assez rapidement. Voilà la suite que tu avais envie de lire :)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Agression**

Leur plan mis au point, ils se séparèrent. Warrington allait tomber et Drago serait enfin débarrassé de Nott, au moins pendant ses soirées. Ce n'était qu'une piètre avancée selon lui, mais Dumbledore semblait tenir à sa couverture. Alors il pouvait bien faire un effort, supporter Nott ET Granger pendant quelques temps. En plus, quand il ne l'insultait pas, Granger n'était pas si terrible que ça. Elle le traitait en égal. Pas en inférieur, ni en supérieur. En égal. Il pensa que c'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Même Blaise avait cette espèce de retenue avec lui, il était sincère, bien sûr mais pas serein. Et Pansy, elle, poussait l'admiration en idolâtrie et si c'était une sorte de jeu entre eux, il était néanmoins certain qu'elle l'admirait bien plus que n'importe qui. Et les autres, bien évidemment ne l'approchait même pas. La solitude est le revers de la gloire. Pour être savourée à sa juste valeur, elle doit être savourée seul. La gloire. Celle de son nom. Il n'en voulait plus. Il souhaitait juste se faire oublier. Oublier. Il n'aimait pas la terreur qu'il inspirait, ni le mépris de ceux qui se dressaient contre lui. Il ne jouait pas à armes égales. On attendait de lui qu'il triche, vole, prenne. Il voulait gagner avec mérite. Il voulait que les gens le craignent pour une bonne raison, ou mieux qu'ils l'admirent, comme ils admiraient Potter. Jamais la Grande Salle n'avait applaudi pour lui comme elle applaudissait Potter. Jamais une de ses actions au Quidditch n'avait provoqué les réactions que Potter provoquait. Il était meilleur, certes. Mais pas seulement. Drago avait compris que Potter avait quelque chose qu'il ne possédait pas. L'empathie. L'amour. La fidélité. Tout ce que son père lui avait dit de mépriser. Mais il se rendait compte que son père se trompait. Comme il se trompait. Et il voulait réparer ses erreurs. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne savait même pas comment être gentil.

Ses pensées l'occupaient tellement qu'il ne vit pas Nott qui arrivait en contre sens pour lui parler. Il était suivi d'un blaise essoufflé et rassuré de voir que Drago n'avait visiblement plus besoin de Nott soit retenu.

« Alors, Granger est partie pleurer ?

- Non, mais elle a compris qu'elle devait travailler pour deux, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Tu la verrais, à fond dans ses bouquins. Non mais franchement… Elle me fait vraiment pitié des fois. Elle est la honte du monde magique, mais elle continue de se battre pour en faire partie. C'est ridicule. Allez les gars, venez rentrons dans notre salle commune, mon père nous a envoyé une réserve de chocogrenouilles et plus intéressant, de whisky pur feu.

- Bonne idée. Allons fêter la folie de Dumbledore et la stupidité de Granger, que jamais elles ne s'arrêtent, pour notre plus grand amusement ! »

Hermione resta à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fermeture. Elle avait relevé plusieurs légendes intéressantes sur les dragons chez les moldus. Bien sûr elle-même avait plus ou moins entendu parler de ces légendes. Sans y croire, jusqu'à maintenant. Combien de mythes étaient vrais ? Elle avait appris l'existence des loups garous, des licornes, des dragons bien entendus. Cela n'étonnait personne côté sorcier. Elle était fascinait. Ainsi les vampires existaient-ils aussi ? Les moldus vivaient entourés de dangers qu'ils ignoraient, refusaient, reléguaient au rang de légende. Heureusement le ministère les protégeait, malgré eux et les quelques fois où le monde magique perçait chez les moldus, les conséquences étaient faibles. Les moldus préférant penser qu'ils étaient fous plutôt que d'admettre que ce qu'il avait pouvait être réel. Ainsi plongée dans ses pensées, elle avait presque oublié ce qui allait se passer ce soir, son agression programmée. Elle espérait que Malefoy n'allait pas retourner sa veste encore une fois. Elle hésita à en parler à Harry et Ron mais elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient l'empêcher d'accomplir sa part de la mission. Elle pouvait déjà entendre leurs réponses. « Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu loin pour Malefoy, il ne mérite pas que tu te mettes en danger pour lui » Ron, « Je ne sais pas comment tu peux lui pardonner si facilement et même te mettre en danger pour lui, mais bon je te fais confiance Hermione, tu es une grande fille » Harry. Les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Ses frères. Elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir compter sur eux en toute circonstance pour ne pas la juger, pour la soutenir et la sortir de ses pensées où elle était perdue la plupart du temps. Elle repensa à la façon dont elle les avait rencontrés, vraiment rencontrés.

**_Flashback :_**

_Hermione a onze ans. Elle vient d'entrer à Poudlard et si ses appréhensions pour les cours étaient vaines, il est vrai que son profil « miss je sais tout » est un frein majeur à son intégration. Perdue dans ses pensées la plupart du temps, elle ne se soucie que rarement des gens qui l'entourent. Alors très vite les autres l'avaient cataloguée et l'évitait. Quelle personne saine d'esprit apprenait les livres de cours par cœur, parlait seule en fronçant les sourcils sur un devoir ou se précipitait pour passer quelques minutes de plus à la bibliothèque au lieu de profiter de la nourriture formidable de Poudlard. Un esprit cartésien, voilà ce qu'elle pensait être. Une personne fiable qui respectait les règles et s'appliquait à être la meilleure dans ce qu'elle entreprenait, où était le mal à ça franchement ? Alors elle les catalogua tous aussi, des jaloux médiocres qui l'enviaient pour ce qu'elle était, une enfant intelligente capable de répondre à n'importe quelle question que les professeurs posaient. C'est ce qu'on attendait d'elle. C'est ce qu'elle faisait le mieux. Mais ce jour-là la solitude lui pèse. Le rouquin qu'elle a rencontré dans le train, Ronald, l'a insulté. Parce qu'elle était plus douée que lui. Parce qu'elle avait voulu l'aider en cours de sortilèges. Où était le mal ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais cette insulte, dernière en date d'une série longue comme le bras était celle de trop. Aujourd'hui c'était Halloween, la fête des morts. Et des morts, il y en avait dans la courte vie d'Hermione Granger. Ses grands-parents, si chers à son cœur, l'avaient tous quittée les uns après les autres. Aujourd'hui, elle était à fleur de peau, tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Alors l'insulte l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Elle se détestait de se sentir faible. Ce n'était que des mots et elle valait mieux que ça. Mieux qu'eux. C'est ce qu'elle se répétait sans cesse. Mais aujourd'hui, difficile de tenir le choc. Elle s'enfuit en courant et partit se réfugier dans un endroit où elle pourrait laisser échapper sa peine. Cependant le premier endroit qu'elle trouva, un placard à balai, était déjà occupé par une personne qui avait visiblement les mêmes intentions qu'elle. Malefoy. Un petit con impertinent qui se plaçait haut dans la liste des médiocres jaloux qui l'insultait et se moquait d'elle. Seulement, là, maintenant, le petit con avait perdu de sa superbe. Les yeux rougis, les cheveux en bataille, il se tenait la tête dans ses mains et releva à peine les yeux pour voir qui venait le déranger. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dire un mot. Il se leva et lui referma la porte au nez. Soit. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à être compatissante. Elle s'enfuit un peu plus, le cœur encore plus lourd à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être malheureuse loin du banquet d'Halloween. Elle se réfugia dans les toilettes et pleura longuement. De rage, de tristesse, de solitude et même de fatigue. Elle était prise dans un immense maelstrom d'émotions qui l'emportait et qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. Un bruit de porte la ramena enfin sur terre. Et une ombre désespérément grande même pour un professeur. Elle releva la tête et ce qu'elle vit la glaça dans tout son être. Elle ne put retenir un hurlement qui lui hérissa les cheveux sur la tête. Elle se réfugia dans un coin des toilettes et l'énorme créature s'avança vers elle. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur deux garçons. Elle pensa un moment qu'il était interdit aux garçons d'entrer dans les toilettes des filles, puis elle se mit une claque mentale. C'est vrai qu'elle était parfois trop à cheval sur les règlements. Elle aurait peut-être du demandé à la créature si elle était une femelle et la repousser à grand coup de règlement de l'école… Pendant qu'elle se fustigeait mentalement, les garçons venaient à bout du monstre. Elle sourit mentalement en voyant Ronald réussir parfaitement un sort de lévitation et Harry rester terriblement moldu._

_Le monstre s'écroula et les professeurs débarquèrent dans les toilettes. Les garçons s'apprêtaient à recevoir la punition qu'ils méritaient mais toute Hermione Granger et miss je sais tout qu'elle était, elle n'allait quand même pas les laisser se faire punir alors qu'ils étaient venus lui sauver la mise. Et elle avait besoin d'amis, non elle avait envie d'amis. La solitude lui pesait trop et elle n'était pas une louve solitaire. Elle avait besoin de consoler, d'aider, de réprimander aussi. Et ces deux-là semblaient avoir besoin d'être réprimandés plus que la normale. Elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait encore : elle avait menti. Avec brio à priori puisque les deux garçons n'avaient pas été punis._

**_Fin du flashback_**

Oui décidément Hermione Granger avait de la chance d'avoir des mis comme elle en avait. Tout était parfait. Elle pensait qu'elle les avait assagis, un peu, autant que faire se peut, quand on parlait de Harry Potter. Ils avaient aussi eux une influence sur elle, elle le reconnaissait, plus humaine, moins à cheval sur les principes, règlements et codes à respecter, plus courageuse et plus avenante aussi. Elle avait changé. L'adulte qu'elle était en train de devenir n'était certainement pas ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle vivait les prémices d'une guerre et elle ne manquerait pas de vivre la guerre elle-même de l'intérieur. Son meilleur ami était au cœur d'un chaos inimaginable, au centre d'une prophétie mortelle et d'un conflit sans précédent. Sans aucun doute elle serait elle aussi entraînée au cœur d'événements qui la dépassait.

Elle était enfin arrivée à la Grande Salle, elle se dirigea rapidement vers Harry et Ron, déjà attablés et déjà en train d'enfourner plus que ce qu'elle mangeait en une semaine pour Ron. Elle demeura silencieuse et le nœud qui se formait dans son estomac laissait difficilement passer la nourriture qu'elle tentait d'avaler pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses amis. Mais, ils étaient heureusement bien trop occupés à parler de Quidditch pour se soucier d'elle. Pour une fois elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle les salua une fois son repas fini et prétexta un devoir d'Arithmancie pour pouvoir s'échapper. Un regard vers la table des Serpentards, elle vit que Malefoy et ses acolytes étaient absents. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle espérait que rien n'était arrivé à cet idiot.

Les vapeurs d'alcool lui faisaient tourner la tête, mais Merlin qu'il se sentait bien. Ses soucis s'étaient envolés au fur et à mesure que le whisky coulait dans sa gorge, se diffusait dans son sang, engloutissait ses sens. Autour de lui, les autres étaient visiblement dans le même état diffus. La musique enveloppait tout d'un nuage cotonneux et la lumière diffuse de la cheminée et des bougies entrainaient l'ambiance cossue qu'ils avaient installée. Le temps passait sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Bientôt il n'y eut plus de bouteilles de whisky mais, peu importait désormais. Drago se rassit dans son fauteuil. Autour de lui, Blaise dansait furieusement avec Pansy qui oubliait toute tenue. Théodore, assit en face de Drago regardait lui aussi le couple enlacé. Les seuls qui semblaient moins atteints que les autres étaient Crabbe et Goyle, Drago se prit à envier leur carrure pour rester maître de ses sens. Puis il se rappela que c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il buvait ainsi, alors plutôt que les envier, il se mit à les plaindre. Il était un peu perdu. Puisqu'il pensait à l'envie et la complainte, son esprit divagua, vers Potter qu'il enviait, vers Weasley, qu'il plaignait d'avoir une famille si nombreuse et pauvre. Mais en même temps il l'enviait aussi. Il se rappelait clairement comme sa mère l'embrassait à chaque rentrée scolaire. Et comme elle semblait l'aimer et comme ses frères le regardaient, prêts à en découdre avec quiconque s'en prendrait à leur frère. Il avait toujours voulu un frère, mais ce n'était pas les plans de son père. Forcément, s'il voulait quelque chose, son père voulait le contraire. Oui, qu'il semblait bon, un instant de s'imaginer à la place de Ronald Weasley, entouré de frères et sœurs, d'une mère aimante et chaleureuse, d'un père qu'il imaginait proche et avenant, un père à qui on pouvait se confier, et surtout entouré d'amis. Potter et Granger. Putain. Granger. Penser à elle lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide. Il se redressa vivement. Quelle heure était-il ? Putain de merde. 22h45. Il était en retard. Et cette sotte n'allait pas s'être débinée. Forcément. On pouvait compter sur un Gryffondor pour faire face au danger, même seule. Même pour lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Nott. Endormi. Parfait. Il se glissa rapidement à travers la sortie et d'un pas rapide qu'il aurait voulu moins précipité, il se dirigea vers son point de rendez-vous.

Avant même d'arriver, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Elle aurait dû être seule, alors pourquoi entendait-il des bruits de discussions ? Discussion violente. En tournant au coin du couloir ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang malgré lui. Warrington, debout, de dos, baguette à la main. Granger au sol, convulsant, implorant. Pour le coup c'était une vision à vous dégriser le pire des ivrognes. Dans un silence que seule l'habitude confinait, il sortit sa propre baguette et courut vers la scène qui se déroulait comme au ralenti. Comme il savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Granger, comme il savait la douleur qu'elle endurait. Et il ne souhaitait ça à personne, pas même à elle.

« Petrificus Totalus »

Une fois Warrington stupéfixié, il se précipita vers Granger, et la soutint. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, elle s'était mordue la langue. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et quand elle leva son regard vers lui, un douloureux sentiment de culpabilité lui enserra l'estomac. Elle tremblait. Il comprit qu'elle riait.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Granger »

Il crut un instant qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit. Mais il fut rassuré quand elle se calma et lui répondit.

« Tu es venu ?

- Bien sûr Granger. Je suis en retard et impardonnable, mais je suis là. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être là avant.

- Tu vas être préfet-en-chef maintenant.

- Tais-toi idiote, ce n'est pas important. Je suis désolée Granger, tu m'entends, écoute bien car je ne répéterai pas. Je suis désolé, je sais ce que c'est que le Doloris et je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ça. Maintenant, on va appeler Dumbledore. Ce crétin a répondu à notre plan au-delà de nos espérances, il ne va pas seulement être démis de ses fonctions mais envoyé à Azkaban. Et personne n'aura besoin de savoir que c'est moi qui t'es trouvé et sauvé. »

D'un geste assuré, il envoya son patronus chercher Dumbledore. Celui-ci arriva peu après. Warrington stupéfixié, Granger dans les bras de Malefoy, Malefoy posant un regard sans haine ni mépris sur la jeune fille. Le tableau avait de quoi faire sourire. Mais le message du patronus était plus inquiétant qu'il ne l'aurait dû, et le directeur espéra qu'il n'était pas allé trop loin avec cette idée.

« Granger, Malefoy, que s'est-il passé, vous allez bien ?

- Je vais bien professeur, Warrington a agressé Granger, sortilège impardonnable, je suis intervenu à temps mais quand même trop tard.

- Ce n'est rien Malefoy, on devait le faire, lui répondit Hermione.

- Monsieur Malefoy, voulez-vous bien emmener miss Granger à l'infirmerie, je m'occupe de Warrington, vous êtes promu préfet en chef. Je l'emmène et viendrai vous voir à l'infirmerie. »

Malefoy acquiesça et souleva Hermione dans ses bras. Elle semblait si frêle, si fragile, qu'il se surprit à se demander comment elle avait eu la force de lui mettre une gifle mémorable en troisième année. Il comprenait pourquoi Potter et Weasley lui collait au train à ce point, on se sentait obligé de la protéger. Elle s'accrocha à son coup et étouffa un sanglot contre son torse. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais été proche de quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère, et même dans ces situations-là c'était elle qui le consolait et non le contraire. Mais il savait aussi la terreur et l'impuissance qu'on ressentait face au Doloris. Et il savait que c'était sa faute à lui si elle avait souffert. Et d'un coup, il regretta de n'avoir seulement stupéfié cet abruti de Warrington. Il aurait voulu lui faire mal aussi. Parce que même pour un Serpentard, s'en prendre à une fille, c'était bas, et surtout avec le sortilège du Doloris. Bas, faible et lâche. Il emmena Hermione à l'infirmerie où il dut tambouriner à la porte jusqu'à ce que madame Pomfresh lui ouvre en chemise de nuit. Son air furieux s'évanouit quand elle vit la jeune fille pâle qu'il tenait dans ses bras et le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

Il faisait les cent pas dans l'entrée de l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh avait fermé sur elle et Hermione un rideau et s'affairait derrière à soigner la langue de la jeune fille. Dumbledore arriva un instant plus tard, lui annonçant que Warrington avait été transféré au ministère pour être jugé et que ses affaires personnelles avaient, elles, été transférées dans la chambre, maintenant sienne, du préfet en chef.

Entendant le directeur, madame Pomfresh sortit de derrière le rideau. En ayant la confirmation qu'elle allait bien, Drago sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Puis, il se sentit ridicule d'avoir paniqué ainsi et de s'être laissé emporter par ses émotions. Il salua le directeur et sortit de l'infirmerie, en pensant à demander au préalable où se trouvait sa nouvelle chambre et le mot de passe.

Conviction. Drago était persuadé que Dumbledore l'avait fait exprès. Ce ne pouvait pas être cet idiot de Warrington qui avait choisi ce mot de passe. Il n'aurait même pas été capable de le retenir. Un mot de trois syllabes. Forcément que non. Il s'engouffra dans son nouvel appartement et s'arrêta un instant pour faire l'état des lieux. Une chambre spacieuse, verte et argent, forcément, un grand lit comme il s'en trouvait dans les dortoirs, un bureau sur lequel étaient posées ses affaires, une grande cheminée et un sofa confortable. Voilà de quoi se constituait son nouveau refuge. Pas désagréable.

Il se déshabilla et se coucha dans son lit. Il espéra que les draps avaient été changés depuis le départ, précipité, de Warrington. Il pensait qu'après une telle journée, il s'effondrerait de sommeil. Mais la vérité était autre. Il revoyait sans cesse le corps de Granger qui convulsait sur le sol. Etait-ce pour ça que sa mère avait l'air si horrifiée quand c'était lui qui subissait le sortilège de doleur ? Ressentait-elle la même impuissance et culpabilité qui l'avaient saisi lui lorsqu'il avait vu Granger ainsi. Et ce moment de faiblesse, à la rassurer comme une enfant. Cela ne se reproduirait plus, foi de Malefoy. Pourquoi cela le rendait-il tellement honteux maintenant, au calme et loin de ces yeux larmoyants qui lui avait transpercé l'estomac. Il s'était abaissé à rassurer, à consoler, à aider une impure. S'il n'avait pas trahi, sur que son père le tuerait pour ça. Il sourit. Merlin qu'il pouvait se moquer de ce que pensait son père. Maintenant, Granger et Dumbledore allait lui accorder la confiance dont il avait besoin pour mener sa vengeance. Mais au-delà de ça, n'était-il pas satisfait, qu'enfin, il ait fait quelque chose de bien ? Et qu'enfin, cette confiance, il se pouvait qu'il la mérite ? C'est avec ces questions qui tournaient sans fin dans son esprit, mêlées aux regards de sa mère, à la fureur de son père et aux larmes de Granger, qu'il s'endormit

Au matin, les évènements de la veille étaient confus dans l'esprit d'Hermione, la potion de sommeil sans rêves que lui avait donné madame Pomfresh lui avait fait passer une nuit calme. Mais ce matin, son corps endolori lui rappela ce qui lui était arrivé. Malefoy qui ne se présente pas à l'heure, Warrington qui est en avance. Elle, seule, fière. Elle devait attendre que Malefoy soit là, elle devait se contenter de provoquer des insultes. Mais elle ne connaissait pas Warrington. Plus enclin à cogner qu'à discuter.

**_Flashback_**

_A peine l'avait-il aperçue qu'un sourire malsain était né sur son visage. Il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha d'Hermione. Le regard fier et la tête droite, elle l'attend. Elle n'a pas besoin de Malefoy. Elle le ferait démettre de ses fonctions de préfet en chef seule, puisque cet imbécile n'avait pas jugé bon de se montrer._

_« Alors Sang de bourbe, on s'est perdue dans les couloirs ?_

_- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a fallu six ans pour que ça ne t'arrive plus que tout le monde est comme toi Warrington._

_- Humm, violente la petite miss je sais tout. Tu sais que ta réputation te précède partout où tu vas. Je ne suis même pas de ta promotion et je sais qui tu es. Sais-tu qui je suis ? Bien sûr que tu le sais, je vois la peur dans tes yeux. »_

_Il s'approcha d'elle, elle recula et se retrouva contre la sorcière borgne. Acculée, elle redressa fièrement la tête, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir sa baguette, lui avait déjà la sienne en main, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de dégainer avant qu'il ne lui lance un sort. Les mots de Malefoy résonnèrent dans son esprit. « Violemment, sexuellement ». Oui elle pourrait jouer sur ça. Le forcer à s'approcher un peu plus. Et alors, frapper, fort, aussi fort que possible._

_« C'est marrant, sang de bourbe, de près tu n'es pas aussi vilaine que de loin. Si on oublie tes cheveux. Franchement, personne ne t'a jamais offert de brosse ou quoi ? Même mon chien est moins hirsute que toi. Mais j'aime la peur dans tes yeux. Tu as compris à qui tu devais soumission, c'est bien. Tu sais, il est déjà étonnant que tu ais le droit de respirer le même air que moi, alors tu devrais vraiment te soumettre là, maintenant »_

_La lueur perverse qui passa dans ses yeux éclaira les doutes d'Hermione. Pour sûr, il aurait aimé qu'elle se soumette. Et elle voyait très bien dans ses yeux ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Hors de question bien entendu. Il n'était qu'un immonde porc._

_« Tu sais, Warrington, j'ai rendez-vous, et tu devrais partir avant que cette personne n'arrive, sinon tu auras des ennuis. »_

_Provocation. Il ne marchait pas, il courrait. Il franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et entreprit de serrer la gorge d'Hermione dans ses mains immenses. Il la souleva contre la statue et Hermione ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. L'air lui manqua rapidement tandis qu'elle s'empêchait de paniquer. Elle maîtrisait la situation, elle l'avait provoqué pour une raison. Mais son esprit déjà se brouillait. « Violemment, Sexuellement ». Les mots de Malefoy tournaient dans son esprit et les traits de Warrington s'effaçaient. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, elle frappa. Elle lança sa jambe devant elle et le cri que poussa Warrington en la lâchant lui confirma qu'elle avait fait mouche._

_Elle avala de grandes goulées d'air et tenta de se relever en sortant sa baguette. Son coup n'avait pas été assez fort cependant, et Warrington, plus furieux qu'un bœuf se déchaina sur elle. Il lui lança un coup de pied fulgurant qui lui coupa le peu de respiration qu'elle avait retrouvée. De nouveau au sol, sa baguette au loin, elle sentait que la situation lui échappait, mais jamais elle ne l'admettrait. Plutôt mourir. Elle crut que c'est ce qui lui arrivait la seconde d'après. C'était forcément ça. Warrington était en train de la tuer. La douleur était insoutenable. Elle voulut hurler mais la douleur qui lui enserrait le cerveau était telle qu'elle ne pouvait même pas. Ou alors, elle ne s'entendait pas. Oui, pourvu que ce soit cela. Pourvu qu'elle soit en train d'hurler et que quelqu'un l'entende. Un goût de ferraille emplit sa bouche et elle perdit toute notion du temps._

_Soudain la douleur s'arrêta. Un bruit sourd. Une chaleur qui l'enveloppe. Elle leva les yeux. Malefoy. Il était finalement venu. Il l'avait entendu. Il venait de la sauver de la mort. Il ressemblait à un ange. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle se mit à rire de ses propres inepties. Malefoy, un ange, c'était le monde à l'envers._

_« Tu es venu_

_« Bien sûr Granger. »_

**_Fin du flashback_**

Il s'était excusé. Il l'avait porté. Et se sentir serrée ainsi, contre son torse lui avait apporté un réconfort à la hauteur du choc qu'elle venait de subir. Le torse de Malefoy. Elle se gifla mentalement. Il était hors de question qu'elle trouve du réconfort dans n'importe quelle partie de Malefoy. Elle tenta de se redresser, elle ne voulait pas être en retard au petit déjeuner. Elle ne voulait pas dire un mot de cette escapade nocturne aux garçons. En tout cas, certainement pas la partie où elle pensait que la mort aurait été souhaitable. Ni celle sur le torse de Malefoy. Son esprit fit le lien entre ces deux pensées. Malefoy et la douleur du Doloris. Tous ces souvenirs où elle l'avait vu se tordre de douleur. Elle comprenait à présent à quel point il avait souffert.

Elle se leva doucement et jeta un œil à la pendule. 6h50. Elle avait même le temps de passer prendre une douche. Elle sortit doucement de l'infirmerie en laissant un mot à madame Pomfresh pour la remercier et pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

Elle remonta vers la tour des Gryffondors, traversa la salle commune et se précipita sous la douche. L'eau chaude finit de détendre ses muscles, d'éclaircir ses idées et d'effacer les images, sensations et odeurs du torse de Malefoy dans son esprit . Plus jamais cela ne se reproduirait, foi d'Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5: Légilimens

**Bonsoir, bonsoir,  
**

**Ouh que dire, pour ma première fic, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de visiteurs! Je vous dis mille merci!  
**

**Je vous poste la suite ce soir, et je pense que vous n'aurez pas de chapitre demain, en effet, je dois aller à Paris pour signer mon CDI (OUUF fini le chomage!), à priori je vais avoir pas mal de temps libre dans le train mais pas d'ordinateur pour écrire...  
**

**Je vous dis donc à après demain pour la suite des aventures de notre duo de choc!  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous  
**

**RAR:  
**

**Aurore: Je te rassure, pas de gnangantisme. Si jamais je m'égare, rappelle le moi, moi aussi j'ai horreur des Hermion et Drago complètement débiles. Bon ce chapitre est un peu gnan gnan, mais bon, moi je les veux matures et capables de se parler sans s'insulter, alors forcément, des fois ça dérape :p Je te remercie énormément pour ta review (la plus longue pour l'instant, ça mérite une médaille :p )  
**

**Pam: Merci pour ta review, ravie que ça te plaise.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Legilimens**

Pendant le petit déjeuner, la nouvelle du renvoi de Warrington et de la promotion de Malefoy avait fait le tour des tables en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « Quidditch ». Harry et Ron lançaient des regards en coin à Hermione. Elle les calma d'un regard et d'un mot (« après »). Dumbledore lui lançaient des regards inquiets qu'elle clama aussi d'un signe de tête. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle. Cela l'exaspérait. Elle n'était pas en sucre tout de même. Bon d'accord, elle avait un peu craqué avec Malefoy. Mais comme ils étaient seuls à ce moment-là et qu'il n'allait certainement pas crier sur tous les toits qu'il l'avait consolé pendant qu'elle craquait. Silence de la terreur, aucun d'eux ne parleraient de cet évènement. Elle le savait. Une longue journée l'attendait et elle n'avait pas le temps de ressasser ses déboires de la veille. Dumbledore lui avait confié une mission, elle l'avait accomplie, point final. Elle comptait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour prendre ce livre que Dumbledore voulait qu'elle et Malefoy lisent et continuer ses recherches sur les dragons. Mais elle ne pensait pas trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Elle devrait rentrer chez elle et à aller à la bibliothèque moldue. Elle prenait un bol de thé quand les hiboux entrèrent par les fenêtres pour la distribution du courrier. A sa plus grande surprise un hibou brun se dirigea vers elle. C'était un hibou de l'école. Elle fronça les sourcils, prit la missive que lui tendait le hibou et lui tendit un toast. L'oiseau s'envola dans un hululement joyeux. Harry se pencha vers elle pour voir qui lui écrivait. Elle déplia la missive en la lui cachant et en lui tirant la langue.

_« Rendez-vous ce soir dans ma chambre. Arrange-toi pour ne pas être vue. DM »_

Heureusement qu'elle avait caché ça à Harry. Le message était inconvenant, comme Malefoy, pensa-t-elle, elle était sûre qu'il avait tourné le message de cette manière pour la mettre dans l'embarras si jamais quelqu'un lisait par-dessus son épaule.

Bien, il devait vouloir lui aussi travailler sur les travaux d'occlumancie et légimencie. Elle raconta le contenu du message à Harry, dans l'unique but de pouvoir lui emprunter la carte du maraudeur pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres et au cas où l'entrée de l'appartement de Malefoy serait surveillée. Il lui fit bien sûr part de ses réticences à la voir fréquenter leur ennemi commun mais elle le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Elle irait quoiqu'il en dise et il pouvait soit l'aider soit l'ignorer mais elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il inclina la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait. Hermione se leva en accompagnant sa sortie d'un « bien » unique et sec. Harry savait pourtant bien qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'il la materne ainsi. Même s'il dirait que c'était normal puisqu'il la considérait comme sa petite sœur. Seulement, elle était aussi sa meilleure amie et ça lui permettait de réclamer une certaine liberté. Heureusement, Ron n'était pas encore arrivé, elle échappa à sa crise de jalousie à lui. Crise de jalousie qu'elle estimait déplacée et plus que fraternelle. Un peu comme celle qu'il lui avait faite en quatrième année. Quand elle était allée au bal avec Viktor plutôt qu'elle. Elle se rappelait fort bien qu'à cette époque, elle aurait tout donné pour y aller avec Ron, pour qui elle pensait avoir des sentiments naissants. Mais sa crise de jalousie déplacée et la façon dont il avait « réalisé » qu'elle était une « fille » au dernier moment avaient tué dans l'œuf les sentiments adolescents qu'elle pouvait entretenir pour lui.

Elle se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque, n'ayant pas cours avant une heure. Madame Pince qui était la seule personne présente n'était pas surprise de la voir là à cette heure si matinale. Elle le fut cependant un peu plus lorsqu'Hermione lui tendit le mot de Dumbledore l'autorisant à emprunter les manuels d'occlumancie de la Réserve. Elle le lui rapporta en lui lançant un regard curieux, comme si Hermione allait s'épancher en confidence avec elle. Déception tragique, elle prit les livres sans un mot. Voilà qu'elle devenait sarcastique. A mettre sur le compte de sa mauvaise nuit sans doute. Elle fourra les livres dans son sac et n'y pensa plus. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la section consacrée aux créatures magiques pour sa recherche sur les dragons. Elle les connaissait vaguement du point de vue moldu, mais encore plus du côté sorcier. Elle avait pu en apercevoir lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, mais elle était à ce moment si préoccupée par Harry qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux monstres que devaient combattre les champions. La seule chose qu'elle avait retenu était les quelques informations qu'Harry et elle avaient trouvées. A savoir que leur puissance magique est incroyable, que leurs écailles sont imprégnées d'un sortilège du bouclier si puissant qu'une dizaine de sorciers lançant le sortilège de stupéfixion sont nécessaires pour maîtriser l'animal. Elle devait en apprendre le plus possible pour pouvoir appréhender les légendes moldues du point de vue sorcier. Elle se redressa soudain d'un bond si brusque que sa chaise se renversa. Charlie. Elle se frappa le front du plat de la main, se sentant particulièrement idiote de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt au frère de Ron. Elle sortit un parchemin d'un geste fébrile et se mit à écrire un message qu'elle irait porter à la volière avant de se rendre en cours.

« Charlie,

Dumbledore nous a donné un projet un peu spécial portant sur les mythes sur les dragons chez les moldus. Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'éclairer sur ces créatures d'un point de vue sorcier. Bien sûr je me suis renseignée dans les livres de la bibliothèque, mais j'aimerai l'avis de quelqu'un qui les côtoie quotidiennement.

Avec toute mon affection,

Hermione »

Elle roula la missive, rangea ses affaires précipitamment et sortit comme une furie de la bibliothèque. Elle sortit du château et se dirigea vers la volière. Elle trouva rapidement une chouette tout à fait convenable pour le long voyage qu'elle devrait accomplir. Elle y attacha son message et la laissa filer. Elle ressortit tout aussi vite, étant en retard pour les cours. Enfin, en retard sur les dix minutes d'avance qu'elle s'attachait toujours à avoir. En ouvrant la porte d'un geste un peu brusque et en s'engageant dans l'embrasure trop rapidement, elle percuta de plein fouet un torse qui ne lui parut pas totalement inconnu.

« Et bien Granger, tu as tant apprécié que tu ne loupes plus une occasion pour te jeter dans mes bras ?

- Malefoy. Pousses-toi de là, je suis pressée.

- Tu étais plus aimable aux portes de l'évanouissement.

- Tu étais plus aimable quand tu te sentais coupable. »

Le visage de Malefoy se ferma. Il l'avait bien volé certes. Il s'écarta et elle s'enfuit dans le parc vers le château. Il regrettait presque de l'avoir taquiné, mais bien sûr c'était plus fort que lui. Tout comme cette culpabilité qu'il préférait dissimuler sous ses sarcasmes. Il envoya le hibou grand-duc avec la missive pour son père. Missive où il racontait lui-même sa nomination en tant que préfet en chef, et le renvoi d'un homme qui avait plus de pouvoir que lui. Après tout, la manigance, la basse politique, et les complots, c'était le dada de son père, autant essayer de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces par des actions qui consistaient pourtant à saboter ses propres pions. Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de Malefoy. Il allait battre son père à son propre jeu.

Un air profondément satisfait sur le visage, il retourna vers le château pour se rendre en classe. La journée commençait décidément bien. Provoquer Granger, la voir fuir, et manipuler son père, quoi de mieux pour ensoleiller la plus grise des journées.

Les cours se passèrent à la vitesse de l'escargot. Hermione avait hâte de commencer à étudier l'occlumancie, même si, et elle insistait sur ce même si, elle devait fréquenter Malefoy plus que de raisons. La journée tirait enfin sur sa fin et Hermione se précipita de nouveau à la bibliothèque pour y lire sur les dragons et prendre des notes dignes de ce nom cette fois.

_« Les dragons :_

_Les dragons sont des gigantesques créatures reptiliennes capables de voler et de cracher du feu. Ils sont très difficiles à cacher et les Ministères de la Magie du monde entier travaillent d'arrache-pied pour maintenir leur existence secrète. L'élevage de dragons est interdit par la Convention des Sorciers depuis 1709 et leurs œufs sont interdits à la vente. Pour les préserver sans révéler leur existence au monde moldu, de nombreuses réserves existent de par le monde._

_Les dragons sont des ennemis difficiles pour un sorcier : il faut plusieurs sorts de Stupéfixion pour les terrasser et leur seul point faible sont les yeux. _

_Il existe dix espèces de dragons :_

_- Boutefeu Chinois _

_- Cornelongue Roumain _

_- Dent-de-vipère du Pérou _

_- Magyar à pointes _

_- Noir des Hébrides _

_- Norvégien à crête _

_- Opaloeil des antipodes _

_- Pansdefer Ukrainien _

_- Suédois à museau court_

_- Vert gallois commun » * _

S'en suivait une description de chacun de ces dragons. Description bien entendu nécessaire pour identifier les différents dragons des légendes moldues. Avec la satisfaction du travail accompli, Hermione reboucha son encrier, ferma son livre, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors. Elle devait en effet déposer ses affaires, prendre une douche, trouver Harry pour lui rappeler de lui donner sa carte et enfin suivre Ron pour le repas du soir. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand Malefoy voulait qu'elle vienne, il n'avait pas précisé d'heure dans son message, elle irait dont dès qu'il serait seul dans sa chambre.

La carte et la bénédiction d'Harry en poche, elle se dirigea avec ce dernier vers la Grande Salle où Ron était déjà en train de s'empiffrer. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, des cours, des vacances de Noël qui approchaient, du séjour au Terrier, de Dumbledore et de Voldemort, dont bizarrement ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Puis une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune où ils travaillèrent jusqu'à 21h. Puis Harry entraîna Ron dans une discussion tactique sur leur équipe de Quidditch, le match contre les Serpentards approchant aussi vite que les vacances de Noël.

Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser et sortir de la tour. Elle sortit la carte du maraudeur et jura solennellement que ses intentions étaient mauvaises et le plan du château apparu sur le parchemin. Elle trouva rapidement où étaient les appartements de Malefoy et vit qu'il y était seul. Elle n'aurait donc pas à attendre dans les couloirs. Elle monta rapidement au deuxième étage et arrivée devant ce qui était le tableau d'entrée de la chambre du préfet en chef (un horrible moine visiblement ivre et dépravé), Hermione prononça la formule pour faire disparaître la carte et remit le parchemin dans sa poche. Elle frappa ensuite et quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy lui ouvrait le passage.

« C'est pas trop tôt, Granger, je t'attendais !

- Je ne savais pas si tu serais seul ou pas, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Mais tu me déranges toujours, Granger.

- Très spirituel, Malefoy, très spirituel. Tu voulais me voir pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'on travaille sur l'occlumancie et la légilimencie.

- J'ai déjà lu les livres que Dumbledore nous a demandé de prendre à la bibliothèque, les voici. »

Elle lui tendit les livres qu'il regarda d'un coup d'œil rapide et posa les livres sur le bureau.

« Je suis doué pour cacher mes pensées. On va commencer dans ce sens-là, je cache, tu cherches. Si tu comprends comment t'y prendre pour voir à travers ma protection, tu comprendras comment te protéger. Tu as lu comment faire alors mise en pratique. On va commencer simple, je ne vais pas bloquer. »

Hermione se concentra et prononça la formule en pointant sa baguette vers Malefoy

« Legilimens »

Elle se sentit soudain aspirée et la chambre autour d'elle disparut. Elle se retrouva dans les couloirs de l'école, courant et au détour d'un couloir elle se vit se tordre de douleur. Elle ressentit les émotions de Malefoy. La détresse, l'inquiétude. Elle le vit stupéfixier Warrington et se pencher vers elle. Puis soudain, tout disparut encore, le souvenir changeait. Malefoy marchait derrière elle, Harry et Ron, avec Crabbe Goyle. Hermione savait de quel souvenir il s'agissait. La gifle monumentale qu'elle avait mise à Malefoy était l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs à elle. Cependant, cette fois, elle allait le vivre de l'autre point de vue. Elle poussa donc plus loin, avec le sentiment de s'introduire plus loin que ce que Malefoy voulait. Elle sentit en effet sa résistance. Elle lutta un moment, mais sa concentration était telle qu'elle ne put capter les émotions de Malefoy liées au souvenir. D'un coup tout devint noir et elle s'expulsa de la mémoire de Malefoy. Elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre en réintégrant la réalité. Malefoy la regardait d'un œil noir.

« Que cherchais-tu à te prouver Granger ? Pourquoi ce souvenir en particulier ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches Malefoy. Le petit sang pur ne veut pas montrer à la méchante Sang de bourbe qu'il a été touché par sa claque ?

- On recommence, mais cette fois, je vais te bloquer l'accès, à toi d'essayer de passer.

-Legilimens »

Une nouvelle fois, la chambre autour d'elle disparu de nouveau. Mais cette fois, elle ne se retrouva dans aucun souvenir. Juste un mur de brique. Immense, autant en hauteur qu'en longueur. Elle tourna la tête et s'aperçut que le mur de brique l'encerclait.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se demanda comment passer. Elle se dit qu'elle était dans un souvenir, elle se rappela comment elle avait forcé précédemment. Alors elle tenta de convaincre le mur de disparaître, elle imprima une pression sur ce mur, y concentrant toute sa force mentale. Elle ne bougeait pas dans le souvenir, elle avait compris que la représentation d'elle n'était qu'une façon pour son esprit de changer le souvenir, la vision de l'esprit de Malefoy en quelque chose de crédible pour sa raison.

Au cours de ce combat, qu'elle voulait acharné, le mur de brique parut parfois prêt à tomber. Mais elle ne réussit pas à forcer complètement le passage. Le mieux qu'elle fit fut d'apercevoir encore une fois le couloir où elle avait été attaquée la veille.

Encre une fois, elle rompit le sortilège et reprit pied dans la réalité, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Malefoy abordait un sourire satisfait et narquois.

« Pas mal pour une première, Granger, un conseil cependant, tu as bien compris qu'il allait falloir forcer l'esprit à révéler ce que tu voulais voir, mais tu n'y mets pas assez de puissance. De puissance et de mesquinerie. Si tu es honnête, si tu « forces » de front, en essayant juste de passer, tu n'y arriveras pas, au contraire, tu me pousses à penser à ce mur car toi-même tu y penses, si tu veux que je pense à quelque chose en particulier, immisces cette pensée dans ton combat, incite-moi à te le donner, oblige-moi à y penser. Ne pense pas à ce que tu vois et qui te bloque, sinon tu renforces ma pensée. Tu n'as pas remarqué que le moment où tu gagnais du pouvoir c'était le moment où tu pensais à autre chose. On va recommencer encore une fois et puis on échangera les rôles.

- D'accord. Legilimens. »

Encore une fois, elle se retrouva encercler par le mur de brique. Mais cette fois, elle s'appliqua à mettre le conseil de Malefoy à exécution. Elle voulait revoir la scène de la gifle. Elle y pensa, fort et projeta sa pensée contre le mur de Malefoy. Avec toute la puissance mentale qu'elle possédait. Et, elle se sentit passer à travers le mur, un bref instant, elle relâcha la pression, trop heureuse d'avoir réussi. Le mur réapparut devant elle. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps d'apercevoir le parc. Frustrée, elle recommença une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, Malefoy était préparé. Alors elle changea d'objectif. Elle essaya de pousser Malefoy à lui révéler le souvenir de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Encore une fois, la surprise jouant avec elle, elle réussit à franchir le mur. Et cette fois elle maintint la pression sur l'esprit de Malefoy, elle pouvait le sentir tenter de repenser au mur. Mais elle sentait aussi qu'elle avait le contrôle. Elle le força à lui montrer sa répartition, ses premiers jours à Poudlard. Elle comprit stupéfaite que Malefoy était réellement suivi, elle vit que Crabbe et Goyle, qu'elle avait toujours cru débiles et dévoués à Malefoy, était en fait dévoués à Malefoy, mais père. Elle ressentit la solitude du petit garçon et elle poussa jusqu'à revoir le jour d'Halloween, où elle l'avait trouvé dans un placard à balai. Mais cette fois, la rage de Malefoy de reprendre le contrôle pour lui cacher ce souvenir la surprit et elle fut de nouveau expulsée.

« Bien joué Granger, tu as réussi, fière de me ressortir mes moments de honte ? Tu te sens forte ? Voyons voir ce que tu vaux. Legilimens »

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se concentrer, d'imaginer son propre mur. Il pénétra dans son esprit sans aucune difficulté. Elle n'avait plus le contrôle sur ses souvenirs. Il la força à revoir le retour d'Harry lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, la façon dont elle avait attrapée Rita Sketers, la façon dont elle avait aidé Harry pendant le tournoi, sa relation avec Krum. Elle en aurait rougi, elle lutait pour l'éjecter de ces souvenirs intimes mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il continuait à explorer ses souvenirs et elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le repousser mais qu'elle pouvait l'empêcher d'arriver à certains de ses souvenirs. Elle se focalisa sur son enfance moldue, l'école primaire, ses parents, les cours de piano qu'elle avait pris. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, elle sentit la pression sur son esprit s'estomper. La réalité reprit le dessus.

« Pas mal Granger, tu as repris le dessus. Mais il va falloir que tu te construises une barrière plus solide, et qu'elle soit tout le temps dans un coin de ton esprit quand tu es en situation difficile. On recommence. Prépare-toi cette fois. Dis-moi quand tu es prête.

-Dis Malefoy, tu te rends compte qu'on est en train d'avoir une expérience civilisée. Pas une vrai conversation, non, mais ça fait…. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps on est là, mais on ne s'est pas encore insultés.

- Si ça te manque tant que ça, je peux remédier à ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ce n'était pas une plainte, c'est plutôt agréable. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi sérieux et tenace que moi pour l'étude.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi. »

La remarque avait fusé comme une balle de pistolet. Touchée, pensa Hermione. Elle se concentra pour ériger un mur dans son esprit, elle l'imagina bien différent de celui de Malefoy, comme pour appuyer sa dernière remarque cinglante.

« Je suis prête.

- Legilimens »

Lorsque Drago pénétra l'esprit d'Hermione, il n'y vit qu'un mur. Il sourit. Sur le mur se trouvaient des écritures, moldues, « je suis une sang de bourbe et j'en suis fière », « Malefoy n'est qu'un petit con prétentieux » et autres phrases du même genre. Il sourit. Mais il savait que ce genre de barrière, structurée et détaillée, était difficile à maintenir. Mais dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tort, il avait perdu sa concentration et le mur d'Hermione était plus présent maintenant que lorsqu'il avait lancé le sort. Il tenta néanmoins une attaque. Il voulait trouver un souvenir particulièrement dur pour Hermione, il voulait trouver sa faiblesse, l'ombre au tableau de sa vie parfaite. Il fallait qu'elle ait une fêlure quelque part. Sa vie ne pouvait pas n'être que joie, amis et aventures.

Et soudain le mur devant lui s'effondra. Il s'avança. Curieux d'avoir réussi à faire tomber les défenses de Granger si rapidement. Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit froid dans le dos. Solitude. Hermione Granger était seule. Personne ne la comprenait vraiment. Ce n'était pas un souvenir. C'était plus diffus. La solitude. Il avait l'impression qu'un détraqueur était rentré la dans la pièce. Hermione Granger était seule, incomprise et elle avait peur. Elle avait conscience de la guerre qui se préparait, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il l'avait cru bercée d'illusions par Dumbledore, la fleur à la baguette, comme s'il avait été question d'une promenade dans la forêt interdite. Il s'était trompé. Comme lui, elle avait conscience de ce qui allait arriver. Et elle était seule. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Potter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et Weasley n'aurait même pas compris de quoi elle parlait. Tiens, Granger était prétentieuse. Elle avait conscience de sa valeur plutôt. Drago interrompit le sort, perplexe.

En reprenant pied, il s'aperçut que Granger tremblait et avait les yeux brillants. Il la regarda. Comme pour la première fois. Sans haine, sans mépris. Elle avait raison, ils avaient une expérience civilisée. Il avait lu en elle ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix cacher. Et il avait honte. Mais d'un autre côté, il était rassuré. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui était au moins aussi terrorisé que lui par rapport à cette guerre. Il fallait qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Il semblait qu'eux seuls avaient conscience de ce qui se passait. Même Dumbledore ne collait pas dans cette image qu'ils avaient de ce qui ce préparait. Comment imaginer le vieillard souriant dans une bataille à mort. Comment imaginer Potter, Weasley et tous les élèves dans une bataille rangée contre les mangemorts. Inconcevable.

Comme si elle avait suivi sa pensée, elle se reprit, essuya ses yeux et dit :

« Ca suffit pour ce soir, je suis fatiguée, on a du boulot sur la planche Malefoy, nous ne sommes pas prêts pour ce qui va arriver. Nous devons l'être. Il est hors de question que je me laisse abattre comme une mouche. Et tu vas m'aider. Tu dois nous aider. Je vais remettre en place l'AD, avec l'accord de Dumbledore cette fois.

- Tu comptes me demander mon avis à un moment donné ou pas ?

- Non, comme l'a dit Dumbledore tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu es quelqu'un de bien Malefoy. Ou du moins, tu es meilleur que ce que tu veux le laisser entendre. Je vais aller parler à Dumbledore et après les vacances de Noël nous organiserons des séances d'entrainements pour tous ceux qui le veulent. En attendant, on va aller se coucher. Je suis éreintée, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, et j'ai une journée sans fin demain.

- Ok Granger, puisque je n'ai pas le choix et que tout le monde semble me connaître mieux que moi-même, je participerais à tes séances. Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies beaucoup de candidats si je suis sur la liste des participants. Disons que ces dernières années, je ne me suis distingué pour ma popularité.

-Ca va changer, Malefoy, compte sur moi. Dès que Dumbledore n'aura plus besoin de ta couverture, tu pourras montrer au grand jour que tu n'es pas un sale con prétentieux.

- Tu deviens vulgaire Granger, ça ne te va pas.

- Et toi tu deviens poli et ça ne te va pas non plus. Bonne nuit Malefoy. Et tâche de ne pas devenir trop sympathique, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit très utile.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te déteste toujours autant qu'avant, et en plus maintenant je sais que tu es morte de peur.

- Rigole Malefoy, un jour tu arriveras à sourire et à être gentil

- Là tu es carrément insultante. D'accord je retourne ma veste mais je ne vais pas finir à Gryffondor. Plutôt mourir, ce qui d'ailleurs risque d'arriver à pas mal d'entre vous. Je veux juste servir mes intérêts et me venger, le reste, je m'en tamponne la baguette.

- Te venger ? ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'entends dire ça. Tu veux te venger de qui et pourquoi ?

- Dehors Granger, tu es fatiguée souviens-toi. Retourne chez tes petits lions et repose ton parfait petit cerveau. »

Il la poussa dehors sans ménagement, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Quidditch », elle se retrouva devant le tableau fermé.

« Sale petite fouine »


	6. Chapter 6: Attitudes douteuses

**Bonsoir, bonsoir,**

**Comme prévu, je n'ai pas pu poster mon chapitre hier, mais j'ai quand même beaucoup écris puisque j'ai signé mon contrat d'embauche ! Magnifique ! Je commence lundi, du coup je ne sais pas trop comment va évoluer mon rythme de publication. J'espère que vous me suivrez quand même…**

**Cette fois un chapitre un peu plus cours que les autres, mais promis pas de beaucoup!**

**Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos visites, vos reviews et pour le simple fait de me lire.**

**Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre permet de raccrocher au livre 6, vous allez vous en rendre compte, il y a même un passage, entre ** qui est copié collé du livre, si vous appréciez ce passage, ce n'est pas grâce à moi :p**

**J'ai du prendre quelques libertés, comme le fait que Malefoy n'est pas soumis rosemerta à l'impérium et que Katie Belle n'a donc pas reçu le collier. ET aussi, puisque Malefoy ne s'enferme pas dans la salle sur demande, il va donc participer au match de Quidditch ! Voilà voilé, donc un chapitre un peu différent des autres, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même et que vous ne trouverez pas ça tiré par les cheveux (blonds de drago).**

**Prenez soin de vous**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Attitudes douteuses**

Le problème Malefoy sortit totalement de la tête d'Hermione. En effet, Slughorn venait de les inviter, elle et Harry, à sa soirée de Noël. Ils étaient en cours de botanique quand elle prévint et Ron fit ce qu'il fit de mieux, être stupide et jaloux.

Hermione ne comprenait rien à ce garçon. Elle pensait qu'il avait changé, mûri comme elle et Harry, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Il ne l'en aurait pas voulu d'être invité quand lui ne l'était pas. Il réagissait de la même manière que lorsqu'Harry avait été contraint de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Sans doute la présence d'un ou deux dragons dans le bureau de Slughorn lui remettrait les idées en place.

Elle était furieuse contre lui, contre sa bêtise à lui et contre sa bêtise à elle… Elle comptait l'inviter, espérant ainsi combler cette rivalité que lui seul instaurait entre eux. Elle qui espérait de nouveau qu'il allait lui demander de sortir avec elle… Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide. Ron était un enfant. Même sa sœur Ginny avait plus d'expériences que lui en matière de relations de couples. Son expérience à lui devait frôler le néant total pensa-t-elle un rictus mauvais sur le visage. Et avec son comportement, cela risquait de durer un certain moment.

En effet, railler une fille à qui vous plaisez et lui conseiller de séduire un bouffon egocentrique N'EST PAS une technique concluante pour amener la dite fille à vous apprécier.

Peut-être que Ron avait réellement besoin de cours. Elle-même avait lu quelques livres sur la question, en quatrième année, lorsqu'elle sortait avec Krum. Mais elle avait rapidement compris n'avoir aucun sentiment pour le ténébreux champion de Quidditch.

Elle réussit néanmoins à lui tirer l'aveu qu'il ne souhaitait pas la voir séduire Mclaggen et son cœur fit un léger saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Elle allait aller à la soirée avec Ron et peut-être que l'ambiance tamisée du bureau de Slughorn, il trouverait le courage de lui demander de sortir avec elle. Autrement qu'en ami s'entend.

Cependant, le lendemain, il se montra plus désagréable que jamais. Il l'ignora complètement. D'après Ginny, ils avaient eu une conversation houleuse sur l'expérience trop longue de l'un et ridiculement courte de l'autre. Elle lui avoua avec une mine gênée que Ron faisait sans doute la tête à cause du fait qu'elle lui avait dit qu'Hermione avait embrassé Krum. Encore la jalousie. Très bien, si monsieur souhaitait gâcher leur chance d'être un jour ensemble pour une histoire vieille de deux ans, soit. Elle décida donc de l'ignorer autant qu'il le faisait.

Harry était de plus en plus inquiet pour lui. Apparemment, plus le match contre Serpentard approchait, moins Ron était capable de se concentrer et de jouer correctement. Hermione, que le Quidditch n'avait jamais passionné, haussait alors les épaules, pensant très fortement que Ron était le plus nul qu'elle ait jamais connu, pas seulement en Quidditch.

La veille de match, elle alla s'enfermer à la bibliothèque toute la soirée. Elle voulait absolument éviter Ron, qui apparemment était d'une humeur pire qu'exécrable. Elle ne tenait pas à détériorer encore plus leur relation qui n'était déjà pas au beau fixe. Malheureusement pour elle, 21h arriva trop rapidement et elle dut s'en retourner vers sa tour. Cependant, et comme elle avait oublié de rentre à Harry la carte du maraudeur, elle y jeta rapidement un coup d'œil pour voir si Malefoy était seul. Ron était vraiment pénible, et elle en venait à préférer la présence du Serpentard plutôt que de retourner dans la confortable salle commune qui était la sienne. Il était seul, et dans sa chambre. Parfait.

Après avoir monté quelques escaliers et traversé quelques couloirs, elle se retrouva devant le portrait du moine ivre et au moment de frapper, elle se rendit compte qu'il fallait d'abord qu'elle trouve une excuse. Les dragons. Excuse facile et toute trouvée certes, mais il fallait quand même bien qu'ils travaillent sur le projet que Dumbledore leur avait donné. Elle frappa et quelques minutes après, Malefoy, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, lui ouvrit.

« Granger, pourquoi tu viens me déranger à cette heure ?

- Le projet, Malefoy, la recherche sur les dragons. Je me demandais si on pouvait en parler ce soir.

- Hum, la belette te fait des misères, Granger ? Tu sais, si tu veux me mentir, il va falloir t'entraîner en occlumancie. Tu penses tellement fort que je n'ai même pas besoin de lancer le sort. De plus, tu dois faire attention, nous avons appris les sortilèges informulés et celui de légilimencie est l'un des plus employés en informulation, tu devines pourquoi.

- Oui, oui, bon d'accord, je suis fâchée avec Ron, mais il faut quand même qu'on parle des dragons. Tu as été élevé dans le monde sorcier, tu dois connaître plus de choses sur les dragons que moi, alors il faudrait qu'on en parle »

Elle avait dit tout ça très vite, honteuse de s'être fait découvrir. Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, malgré son sourire narquois.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la belette ? Vous avez voulu le faire et il s'est révélé impuissant ?

- Le faire de… Malefoy, tu es dégoûtant ! s'écria-t-elle en rougissant comme une fraise au soleil

- Et toi tu donnes l'air d'avoir cinq ans Granger, qui parle comme ça. « C'est dégoûtant », répéta-t-il en l'imitant, prenant une voix aigüe.

- Bon ça suffit, je suis venue ici pour travailler avec toi, je pensais qu'on était capable de rester dans une même pièce sans s'étriper mais je vois que c'est pas gagner.

- Tu as envie de m'étriper Granger ? Intéressant. Bon, bon, bon, d'accord, d'accord, les dragons, ajouta-t-il en la voyant fulminer.

- Les dragons.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas refaire une séance d'entraînement à l'occlumancie ?

- Non, Malefoy, pas ce soir, les dragons s'il-te-plaît.

- Tu sais je ne m'y connais pas tant que ça en dragons. Mais soit. Comme tu les sais surement, les dragons sont les créatures magiques les plus puissantes. Leurs écailles sont enchantées avec un sort du bouclier infranchissable. Ils ont leurs propres moyens de communications, leur esprit est bien plus vaste et puissant que le nôtre et il paraît que des sorciers, un peu fou si tu veux mon avis, on réussit à pratiquer l'occlumancie sur les dragons, et ceux qui ont réussi à maintenir le sort plus de quelques secondes sans se faire tuer on réussit à communiquer par la pensée avec eux. Ce sorcier était un grand malade, il avait élevé le dragon depuis l'œuf jusqu'à sa taille adulte et du coup le dragon était moins violent qu'un dragon sauvage. Il paraît donc qu'il a réussi à communiquer avec lui et apparemment, ils sont dotés d'un langage, basé sur les images, les sensations, mais avec des mots aussi. Mais ce sorcier, n'a pas eu le temps d'apprendre leur langage. Il a été arrêté par le ministère pour possession de créature magique illégale. Mon père a assisté au procès, c'est là qu'il a entendu tout ça. Ce sorcier essayait de se défendre en disant que les dragons n'étaient pas des créatures mais des êtres, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être classés dans la même catégorie que les licornes ou les sombrals puisqu'ils parlaient un langage construit.

- Les elfes, les sirènes, les centaures et bien d'autres parlent un langage construit, mais le ministère n'est pas prêt à leur reconnaître un statut et des droits. C'est bien plus facile de se cacher derrière de vieilles lois. Un jour, j'espère, les elfes et tous ces êtres se rebelleront comme les gobelins l'ont fait.

- Oui, oui, Granger, mais pour l'instant, tu vois, on se bat pas contre une loi du ministère, mais contre Tu-sais-qui.

- Oui mais imagine si on arrivait à convaincre les autres de se battre pour nous. Tu-sais-qui essaie bien de rallier les loups garous et les géants. Nous pourrions nous battre aux côtés des gobelins, des elfes ou des centaures. Tu connais la puissance des elfes de maison.

- Leur puissance est liée à leur maître, libère-les et ils deviendront aussi puissants que Londubat.

- Ne te moques pas de lui, il a fait d'énormes progrès, il s'est battu contre ton père à la fin de l'année dernière, c'est grâce à lui qu'il a été envoyé en prison.

- Pas pour longtemps.

- Bien sûr, on ne peut pas compter sur le ministère pour être efficace. Mais pour revenir aux elfes. Tu te trompes en disant que leur puissance vient de leur maître, regarde Dobby, il est un elfe libre et il est aussi puissant que Kreattur.

- Tu connais Dobby ?

- Bien sûr, il est l'ami d'Harry.

- Il était l'elfe de ma famille.

- Je sais.

- Harry l'a fait libérer.

- Je sais.

- Potter et sa manie de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. »

Hermione regardait Malefoy. Il avait un air bizarre sur le visage. Il avait changé d'expression en un instant. Dès l'instant où il avait parlé de son père. Son visage s'était fait froid et méprisant. Dans ses yeux brillait une flamme qui effrayait un peu Hermione. D'habitude, quand cette flamme de haine brillait dans ses yeux, elle n'était pas seule avec lui.

« Malefoy ? Tu vas bien ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Malefoy sembla électrocuté. Il retira son bras d'un geste brusque et encore plus brusquement il serra Hermione à la gorge et recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve contre le mur

« Ne me touche pas, Sang-de-Bourbe, impure, créature repoussante. Ne me souille pas.

- Malefoy, arrête, tu me fais mal. Arrête

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, je suis un Malefoy, je suis puissant, je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un être impur et inférieur. Tais-toi. »

La haine mise dans les insultes et la puissance de ce dernier ordre eurent raison des larmes d'Hermione. Elle paniquait. Malefoy lui enserrait la gorge et elle manquait d'air. Elle cherchait un moyen de le ramener à la raison. Il semblait possédé. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Elle saisit sa baguette dans poche et d'un sort informulé fit apparaître une trombe d'eau au-dessus de la tête de Malefoy. Sous le choc, ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol, trempés tous les deux. Hermione se releva, baguette levée. Prête. Mais Malefoy ne se relevait pas. Au contraire. Il s'était roulé en boule et tremblait. Hermione les sécha tous les deux d'un coup de baguette mais le comportement de Malefoy ne changeait pas. Il restait prostré au sol.

« Malefoy ? »

Elle aurait voulu sa voix plus ferme, moins tremblante. Elle n'osait pas se pencher vers lui et lui tendre la main. Sa dernière réaction à son contact avait déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts pour la soirée. Elle s'assit à même le sol, à une distance raisonnable du garçon tremblant qui avait remplacé Malefoy.

« Drago, c'est moi, Hermione. Ce n'est rien, tu ne m'as pas fait mal. Regarde-moi. Je vais t'aider. »

Les tremblements augmentèrent et Hermione crut même qu'il convulsait.

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider, vas-t-en avant que je ne te tue. »

Les mots avaient été murmurés si faiblement qu'Hermione se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Tu ne me tueras pas Drago. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu as fait le bon choix. Tu te bas pour le bien.

- Tu ne sais rien Granger, tais-toi

- Non. Et je ne m'en irai pas non plus.

- Foutu gryffondor et leur foutu courage. Je croyais que tu étais intelligente. »

Il se redressait doucement maintenant. Les tremblements avaient diminués. Il s'assit. Sa voix était rauque et Hermione s'aperçut que c'était à cause des larmes.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas la regarder. Ils étaient maintenant assis face à face, chacun adossé à un mur de la chambre.

« Tu as essayé de m'étrangler, je pense que ça me regarde.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé d'accord. J'ai perdu le contrôle. Je… »

Sa voix se brisa.

« Je me contrôle plus. Ça m'est déjà arrivé. J'ai l'impression d'être soumis à l'Impérium. Mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est moins puissant. Mais je ne contrôle plus rien.

- Quand est-ce arrivé la dernière fois ?

- A la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Peu après vous avoir croisé. J'étais comme vous, je me cachais, je ne voulais pas que mon père m'embarque dans cette folie. Je me suis enfui, je ne comptais pas revenir. Mais j'ai perdu le contrôle et mon propre corps m'a ramené dans la tente de mon père. Il n'y était pas bien sûr, trop occupé à faire voler des moldus. Mais quand il est revenu, il était fou de rage. Il a menacé de tuer ma mère si je m'enfuyais. Il avait lu dans mon esprit. J'étais trop sous le choc pour lui résister. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas l'Impérium. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est et ça me tue. Je… Je suis désolée Granger, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

- Je sais bien. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu sais, tu devrais parler à Dumbledore. Demain, après le match, nous irons le voir. J'essaierai de lui demander un entretien avant que le match commence. Je vais aller me coucher, il est tard et tu dois vouloir te coucher et dormir pour être en forme demain.

- Non pas vraiment, mais tu as raison, pars avant que je ne sois repris d'un accès de folie. »

Hermione qui s'était relevée et se dirigeait vers la sortie s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy, toujours assis par terre. Il se tenait la tête dans les mains et il n'avait jamais paru si faible et misérable. Se traitant de toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait, Hermione s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté de lui. Il releva la tête vers elle, surpris de la voir là. Il avait encore plus piètre allure qu'à visage caché. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant que Malefoy ne recache son visage dans ses bras. Hermione se surprit à penser qu'il avait de beaux yeux quand ils ne brillaient pas de haine et de mépris. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Doucement. Apeurée.

« Tu n'es plus tout seul, Drago, tu as choisi le camp où l'on est jamais seul. Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

- Non merci, Her… Granger, je ne tiens pas à me faire renvoyer parce que j'aurais attaqué une… Parce que je t'aurais attaquée dans sommeil.

- Je ne te laisserai pas m'attaquer.

- Je ne veux pas que tu restes. »

Mais bizarrement ses yeux disaient le contraire pensait Hermione.

« Et bien, je crois que puisque tu ne veux pas que je reste, je vais rester. Juste pour te contrarier.

- Tu es plus pénible qu'un Scroutt à pétard Granger, une vraie plaie.

- Je sais. »

Un silence s'installa. Mais pas un silence gêné ou gênant. Plutôt un silence paisible. Il dura plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne le brise. Ils craignaient sans doute qu'en le brisant, une nouvelle dispute arrive. Hermione étouffa un bâillement. Malefoy releva la tête.

« Va dormir Granger, tu vas être épuisée demain pour le match.

-Tu te soucis de ma capacité à supporte mon équipe ?

- Bon alors, disons que je veux aller me coucher mais que je ne compte pas me déshabiller devant toi, même si je sais bien que ça ne te dérangerait pas. »

Hermione se leva d'un bond, les joues roses sous le regard de Malefoy qui riait. Elle se tourna vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire. D'un vrai rire s'entend, pas de d'un rire narquois ou ironique, non d'un vrai rire franc, contagieux. Elle lui sourit comprenant qu'il plaisantait.

« Bonne nuit Malefoy… Et bonne chance pour demain…

- Trahison, Granger, Trahison…

- J'ai toujours pensé que le tournoi de Quidditch devrait rapprocher les maisons plutôt que les opposer. Une saine compétition… On en est loin…

- Heureusement… »

Il fit une grimace comme si l'horreur de ce qu'envisageait Hermione allait le faire vomir.

« Bonne nuit Granger

- Bonne nuit Malefoy »

Elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle prit la carte du maraudeur pour rentrer en toute sécurité dans sa tour. Elle monta se coucher, et eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cette étrange soirée.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite au goût de tout le monde. Hermione aurait voulu dormir plusieurs heures de plus. Harry se refermait sur lui-même au fur et à mesure que Ron se décomposait. En prenant leurs petits déjeuners, Hermione remarqua le comportement étrange d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la fiole de potion transparente qu'il cachait dans sa manche. Elle comprit qu'il voulait faire croire à Ron qu'il avait bu de la potion de chance, en effet la fiole était encore pleine alors qu'il insistait déjà pour que Ron boive quelque chose.

**« Ne bois pas ça

- Et pourquoi pas »

Elle regardait à présent Harry comme si elle n'en revenait pas

« Tu viens de mettre quelque chose dans ce verre.

- Pardon ? dit Harry

- Tu as très bien entendu. Je t'ai vu. Tu as versé un liquide dans le verre de Ron. Tu as encore la bouteille dans ta main droite !

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Harry, glissant en hâte le flacon dans sa poche.

- Ron, je te préviens, ne bois pas ça ! répéta Hermione, alarmée mais Ron prit son verre et le vida d'un trait.

- Arrête de me donner des ordres Hermione, dit-il. »

Elle parut scandalisée. Se penchant vers Harry pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende, elle chuchota à son oreille :

« Tu pourrais être renvoyé pour ça. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'une chose pareille, Harry !

- Ecoutez-moi l'experte ! répondit-il dans un murmure. Tu n'as pas jeté d'autres sortilèges de Confusion ces temps dernier ? »

D'un pas furieux, elle s'éloigna le long de la table.** Elle avait joué la comédie à la perfection. Ron allait penser avoir bu de la potion de chance et cela suffirait, elle en était sûre à regonfler le moral du rouquin. Par contre, elle était réellement furieuse de s'être fait prendre pour le sort de Confusion.

Elle sortit dans le parc et se rappela qu'elle devait réussir à voir le professeur Dumbledore avant le match. Elle se dirigea donc vers le stade, décidée à l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Mais à sa grande surprise, Dumbledore était déjà là. Il parlait activement avec madame Bibine qui préparait le terrain pour le match. Elle attendit qu'il ait fini puis s'apprêta à l'aborder quand il se retourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Miss Granger, quelle surprise de vous voir ici de si bonne heure, une supporter active, sans doute aucun.

- Hum, oui. En fait je venais vous voir vous professeur.

- Voyez-vous ça. Et que puis-je faire pour vous, miss Granger ?

- Je voudrais, enfin, Malefoy et moi souhaiterions vous voir. »

Elle tourna la tête à gauche et à droite pour vérifier que personne n'était là.

« Je vois. Que diriez-vous de me retrouver après le déjeuner dans mon bureau. Nous pourrons parler de ce qui vous tracasse. Bien entendu, j'enverrai un mot à monsieur Malefoy pour lui signaler sa retenue pour manque de respect pendant le match. Si vous pouviez lui faire passer le message.

- J'essaierai. Mais il n'aura pas besoin de beaucoup se forcer, monsieur, c'est un match contre Gryffondor.

- Bien, donc passez me voir après le déjeuner, miss Granger, et bon match !

- Bon match à vous aussi, monsieur. »

Il s'en alla après lui avoir souri une dernière fois. Elle se retourna vers le château et vit que l'équipe de Serpentard arrivait. Cependant, ils étaient tous ensemble et Malefoy était déjà avec eux. Elle décida alors de tester la légilimencie sur lui. Il l'avait vu, elle savait. Elle était seule dans le milieu du stade.

Elle lança le sort de manière informulée et en bougeant à peine sa baguette, elle sentit la réalité disparaître et eut à peine le temps de le forcer à lui montrer leur séance d'entraînement qu'il la bloquait. Il se stoppa et lui jeta un regard noir, mais elle vit qu'il avait compris. A son tour il empoigna sa baguette, et lança le sortilège informulé. Hermione lui laisse voir directement le souvenir de sa discussion avec Dumbledore. Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait reçu le message. Puis, comme les autres les regardaient, avec leur baguette et leurs regards, Malefoy s'avança.

« Alors, Sang de Bourbe, on est venu préparer le terrain pour potty et weasmoche ? Tu crois qu'il va laisser passer combien de but avant que potter n'arrive pas à attraper le vif d'or ?

- Harry t'as toujours battu Malefoy, donc si tu doutes de ses capacités tu doutes des tiennes. C'est un peu auto destructeur, tu ne crois pas ? »

D'un léger coup de baguette magique qui ne se vit pas dans ses mouvements rapides pour se rapprocher d'elle, il pénétra dans son esprit, fit apparaître son souvenir du doloris qu'elle avait vécu la veille. Puis son entraînement aux sorts du bouclier.

« Tu ne devrais même pas être autorisée à être ici pour couper la pelouse de cette école ou en récurer les toilettes, sang de bourbe, alors ne tente même pas une analyse de Quidditch, va laver les bancs des vrais supporters de Serpentards.

- Oui des vrais supporters, à défaut d'un vrai attrapeur… »

Comme elle s'y attendait, il tenta de lui lancer le sort du doloris, mais elle fut bien sûre plus rapide à lancer son sort du bouclier. Puis elle se mordit la langue pour que les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

« Sortilèges impardonnables, je pense que Dumbledore sera ravi de savoir ça, sale fouine. »

Sa voix tremblait peut-être un peu trop mais son départ précipité fut parfait. Une dernière tentative de Malefoy pour pénétrer son esprit fit apparaître devant ses yeux le souvenir de la veille, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Un sourire apparu sur son visage alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les gradins qui se remplissaient. L'équipe de Gryffondor arrivait enfin et Hermione soupira en pensant que si Harry et Ron n'avaient pas cette fâcheuse tendance à être en retard, cette histoire de doloris aurait très, très mal tournée.


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

**Bonsoir les amis !**

**Je suis DESOLEE pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster, entre mes vacances express à avignon, mon weekend entre amis à strasbourg et ma prise de fonction à cherbourg, j'ai pas trop eu le temps de me consacrer à mon histoire. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée encore une fois, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me relire, mea culpa donc pour les fautes, je relirai et corrigerai demain !**

**J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire. Merci de me lire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Confessions**

Les supporters dans le stade criaient à se rompre les cordes vocales. Le match qui opposait Drago à Potter faisait rage. Les cognards et le souaffle changeaient de mains à une vitesse vertigineuse mais Drago ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Son combat à lui se jouait ailleurs. Lui cherchait une balle dorée, à faire tenir dans le creux de sa main. Tout comme Potter. Il surveillait ce dernier d'un coin de l'œil. Il parcourrait le stade dans un sens et l'autre, se laissant guider au hasard des courants aériens. Son regard parcourait la foule. Les verts et argents encourageaient leurs joueurs à tricher, à frapper les autres, à les bloquer, bref, à être vicieux et malhonnêtes. Les rouges et or sifflaient et s'indignaient à chaque action répréhensible contre leurs joueurs. Son regard s'accrocha soudain à la crinière de Granger. Elle suivait Potter du regard tout en encourageant Weasley aussi bruyamment que possible. Pathétique. Alors qu'il allait détourner la tête, il la vit se tourner vers lui. Son regard lui brulait la peau. Il détourna rapidement sa trajectoire pour éviter les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme. Soudain, droit devant lui, un éclat doré. Oubliant complètement Granger, son regard, le public, il s'élança à la poursuite du Vif d'or. Seul, il vit du coin de l'œil Potter qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Il lança son balai avec toute la puissance qu'il possédait. La balle zigzaguait devant lui comme un serpent. Une dernière poussée, il tendit la main et ses doigts effleurèrent les ailes argentées. Soudain un choc dans les côtes lui coupa le souffle. Un cognard. Mais il connaissait la douleur. Il ne perdit pas une seconde le vif d'or des yeux et relançant son balais, il referma finalement la main sur le vif d'or. Les protestations des Gryffondor furent presque assourdies par celles des Serpentards. En effet, au même moment, Ron bloquait un arrêt. L'arrêt qui aurait fait du match un match sans gagnant. Avant que Malefoy n'attrape le Vif d'or, le score était en effet de 250-90 pour les Gryffondrors. Et maintenant, leur défaite était définitive, par sa faute. Il n'avait pas suivi le score. Quel manque de professionnalisme. Il venait de faire perdre son camp. Ou de limiter la casse. Mais, là, devant son équipe. Il se rendait compte qu'ils ne le voyaient pas du tout de ce point de vue-là.

Amer, il quitta le stade sans même passer par les vestiaires. Il se précipita dans sa chambre. Une chouette l'attendait, lui rappelant qu'il était convoqué chez le directeur. De rage, il hurla, effrayant la chouette qui s'envola dans un ululement mécontent. Il froissa la lettre et la jeta dans la cheminée. Si il y a bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas à cet instant, c'était croiser Granger, ou Dumbledore, ou pire encore, Granger ET Dumbledore. Mais comme il n'avait pas le choix, il ressortit en trombe de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il ne croisa personne, tout le monde fêtait sa défaite. Il arriva rapidement devant la gargouille et se souvenant de la remarque de Dumbledore la dernière fois qu'il était convoqué.

« Je voudrais entrer, s'il-vous-plaît » grogna-t-il.

La gargouille lui lança un regard narquois et s'écarta pour qu'il puisse monter. Granger était déjà là, forcément. Encore en tenue de supporter. Il lui décrocha un regard noir. Toute trace de leur précédente trêve avait disparu. Il la vit se ratatiner sur son siège. Il aimait ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur les gens, sur elle. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Il se sentait un peu mieux, plus sûr de lui. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. Mais c'est Granger qui prit la parole.

« Professeur, je vous ai demandé de nous recevoir pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, nous avons pratiqué l'occlumancie et la légilimencie comme vous nous l'avez demandé. Nous avons réussi. Et, je dois avouer que nous avons même trouvé un moyen détourné de l'utiliser.

- Voyez-vous ça.

- Granger essaie de vous dire qu'elle croit avoir révolutionné la magie car nous avons communiqué.

- Oh vraiment ? mais c'est magnifique, monsieur Malefoy. Ce n'est certes pas une révolution comme vous le dites, mais cela prouve une certaine complicité et proximité entre vous, j'en suis ravi !

- Si vous le dites.

- Je voulais aussi vous dire que je souhaiterai remettre l'AD en place. Mais officiellement, tout du moins autant que faire se peut, et de manière ouverte. Des cours renforcé de défense contre les forces du mal en quelque sorte. Vous savez, nous devons nous préparer, tous ceux qui veulent s'y préparer. Malefoy connaît la magie noire. Il l'a vu pratiqué… »

Elle frissonna.

« Il l'a sans doute pratiquée lui-même, alors je pense que ce serait un bon entraînement. Un peu comme Maugrey voulait faire.

- Je vous rappelle que Maugrey était à ce moment-là un mangemort, miss.

- Je sais bien mais l'idée est là. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ces cours pourraient être supervisés par un professeur si vous le souhaitez.

- Non, je pense que cela doit rester votre initiative à tous les deux. Monsieur Malefoy, vous connaissez sans doute quelques un de vos camarades qui seraient prêts à, disons, participer à ces cours.

- Peut-être. S'ils acceptent, ils pourront m'aider. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que dans nos familles de sangs purs, l'enseignement de la magie noire est presque systématique. Notre niveau dépasse de loin le niveau de l'école.

- A mon grand regret, soyez-en bien certain Drago. Il est des choses que seule la maturité et l'expérience permettent de maîtriser. Enseigner trop jeune, tout savoir peut-être néfaste et dangereux. Et j'aimerai que les parents s'en rendent compte. Mais, les conditions actuelles étant ce qu'elles sont, vous êtes en droit de réclamer un enseignement plus poussé. Bien maintenant, passons à ce que moi je souhaitais vous dire. Votre collaboration a bien commencé. Je peux maintenant vous dévoiler quelques informations quant à ce que j'attends de vous deux. »

Il les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et sourit d'un air mystérieux.

«Comme vous le savez une guerre se prépare. Je sais que vous en avez conscience. Plus que les autres élèves. Et ce que j'attends de vous rejoint votre demande miss Granger. Je souhaiterai que vous ralliez autour de vous autant d'élèves que possible et que vous vous teniez prêt. La guerre qui se prépare va être terrible. Ce n'est pas un jeu, ce n'est pas un duel. Il y aura des morts et le mieux vous les préparerez, le mieux ce sera pour nous. Harry est trop occupé avec moi, il ne vous aidera pas. Je ne peux compter que sur vous, miss Granger, et vous monsieur Malefoy. Et, pour votre protection, je suis en train de prendre des dispositions pour que vous n'ayez plus à retourner chez votre père pendant les vacances de Noël. Néanmoins, je souhaiterai que vous y retourniez ce weekend. Je sais de source sûre que personne ne s'y trouvera. Nous allons organisé une opération visant à envoyer tous les mangemorts au loin. Mais j'ai besoin d'informations que seul votre père possède et que seul vous, et miss Granger qui vous accompagnera, pouvez récolter.

- Quelles sont ces informations, monsieur ?

- J'y viens. J'ai besoin que vous récupéreriez les annales de votre famille. Vous ne le savez pas encore et le moment n'est pas venu pour moi de vous le dévoiler, mais votre famille est étroitement lié à Tom Jedusor et plus nous aurons d'informations, plus nous pourrons trouver un moyen efficace de le combattre. J'ai donc besoin de toutes traces écrites sur votre famille. Les légendes, les faits, les chronologies. Je suis sûr que votre père tient ce genre de registre. Vous pourrez de plus nous rapporter tout ce que vous jugerez nécessaire.

- Bien monsieur.

- Il vous faudra récupérer un cheveu de miss Parkinson, afin de protéger miss Granger pendant que vous serez là-bas, au cas où quelqu'un viendrait à passer, ou à questionner les elfes de maisons. Le professeur Rogue vous fournira une fiole de Polynectar.

- Bien.

- Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

- Une dernière question monsieur

- Oui ?

- Quand me direz-vous ce que vous savez sur ma famille, monsieur ?

- Quand j'en aurais la preuve et plus seulement des hypothèses sorties de mon cerveau de….. vieux fou à lunettes, c'est cela ? »

Il le regarda en souriant et Drago ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le professeur les raccompagna à la porte en leur souhaitant un bon après-midi.

- Granger ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais de quoi il veut parler pour ma famille ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Malefoy, mais je pense qu'il te le dira. Je pense que c'est tellement invraisemblable qu'il attend d'avoir lui-même des preuves. Un peu comme avec Harry. Il fait des hypothèses et les vérifie avant de nous les soumettre. Pas la peine qu'on se prenne la tête avec des suppositions erronées. Et toi, tu savais qu'on pouvait communiquer par occlumancie, tu aurais pu me le dire, ça m'aurait évité de me faire un nœud au cerveau pour savoir comment te contacter… »

Tout en discutant, sans même hausser le ton, ils arrivèrent devant la tour Gryffondor. Hermione lui sourit une derniere fois puis il tourna le dos pour se rendre vers sa propre chambre. Hermione donna le mot de passe et un bruit de fête explosa quand la grosse dame libéra le passage. Drago se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait puis se rappela que les Gryffondors devaient fêter leur victoire. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Granger était figée à l'entrée. Il commença à s'approcher, pour vérifier que rien de grave n'était arrivé quand il la vit reprendre vie, tourner le dos à la porte et s'enfuir en courant, l'air profondément choquée et triste.

Il retourna sur ses pas, décidé à l'ignorer. Il était presque à sa chambre quand il décida de rebrousser chemin pour la trouver. Il devait l'avouer lui-même elle le comprenait mieux que beaucoup de personnes, elle le respectait malgré les insultes dont il l'avait inondée et surtout, ils avaient réussi à communiquer par occlumancie. Son père lui en avait parlé mais comme d'une théorie, d'une chose rare. En effet, si une personne connaissait suffisamment l'esprit d'une autre, elle pouvait faire revenir des souvenirs dans l'esprit de cette autre personne. Et, si cette autre personne comprenait suffisamment bien, alors elle comprendrait le message. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle avait compris qu'il voulait lui lancer un doloris et qu'elle devait se protéger. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Il se demandait ce qu'il aurait fait si elle n'avait pas compris et qu'elle s'était retrouvée sous son emprise devant toute son équipe. Il n'aurait décemment pas pu arrêter son sort aussitôt, autant avouer qu'il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir.

Il était de retour à la tour des Gryffondor. Il prit la direction qu'elle avait emprunté avant et lança un sort pour la repérer (pour repérer toute trace de vie, mais il se doutait bien qu'elle était la seule dans le coin). Sa baguette pointa vers une salle de classe. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte et il fut assaillit par les chants d'oiseau. Il se glissa par la porte et vit Granger assise sur le bureau et autour d'elle, voletant légèrement, des canaris. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage.

« Il n'y a que toi pour faire de la magie dans l'état dans lequel tu es

- Malefoy, fiche le camp, je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça !

- T'inquiètes pas, tu es toujours aussi repoussante que d'habitude. »

Il l'attaquait mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle le sentit car elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sérieusement, tu viens contempler la vue ? La pauvre sang de bourbe malheureuse comme les pierres. Tout ça parce qu'un imbécile est en train de faire de la spéléologie dans le fond de la gorge d'une idiote ?

- Tu devrais pas pleurer pour Weasley tu sais, il est vraiment un imbécile et il ne mérite les larmes de personnes.

- Comment tu sais que c'est Ron ?

- Je suis entré dans ton esprit souviens-toi.

- Oh. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le bureau à côté d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son corps bouger au rythme de sa respiration.

« Ils sont vraiment très beaux et très réussis.

- Je sais. Ce sont mes métamorphoses favorites. Feuilles en canari.

- Je sais que tu l'entends souvent, mais tu es très douée. Et je le répète, Weasley est un idiot. Et Potter aussi par la même occasion. Tu es trop brillante pour ces types. Enfin, je suppose que ça leur a permis de survivre jusque-là…

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça Malefoy ? Je ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe tu te souviens ?

- Je sais que je suis puissant en occlumancie, mais je pensais quand même que tu avais compris ce que je pensais de ces conneries sur le sang. N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit ayant assisté à un de tes exploits le dira. Regarde Crabbe et Goyle, ils sont de sang purs, mais franchement, je pense qu'il y a tellement de consanguinité que voilà… Regarde ma tante… Heureusement, j'ai échappé et à la folie et à la laideur, mais c'est une chance. Avec leurs idioties de familles pures, ces idiots sont en train de se détruire plus surement que Tu-sais-qui.

- Merci Drago…

- Ia pas de quoi… »

Ils se turent, tous les deux gênés de s'être ouverts à l'autre. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu à penser à un moyen de briser de ce silence, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur un spectacle qui ne manqua pas de les choqués. Ron et Lavande, enlacés, visiblement trop occupés pour voir que la pièce l'était aussi. Si Drago s'exclama car il avait envie de vomir, Hermione, elle, ne put s'empêcher de se remettre à sangloter. Toujours inconscients de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, le couple n'entendit même pas. CE fut la goutte d'eau pour Hermione. Que Ron ait une petite amie pourrait encore passer. Mais qu'il y soit trop englué pour voir qu'elle était là et qu'elle pleurait, qu'il fallait que ce soit Drago qui lui remonte le moral. Tout ça dépassait sérieusement les bornes de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. Elle sauta du bureau en geste violent, elle se dressa devant eux les mains sur les hanches et, avant même qu'ils ne se soient séparés, ils étaient tous deux assaillis par les canaris d'Hermione qui n'avaient plus rien de mignons. Puis, sous les regards effarés, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Drago se leva aussi pour tenter de la suivre. Hermione, voyant le regard noir de Ron qui allait dire quelque chose de déplaisant, se retourna vers le bureau, le métamorphosa en lit rose écœurant.

« Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités, mais n'oubliez pas de vous protéger, ça serait dommage que vous vous reproduisiez… »

Et elle quitta la pièce. Se maitriser pour sortir cette phrase d'une voix nette et claire, sans tremblements et sanglots avait été un exploit qu'elle savait ne plus pouvoir renouveler. Elle s'assit à même le sol aussitôt que le couloir eut tourné. Elle mis sa tête dans ses genoux pour laisser aller ses sanglots. Elle entendit des pas et sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. L'odeur musquée de Drago lui emplit les narines et elle allait se redresser et lui demander pourquoi il s'acharnait à la suivre quand elle sentit son bras lui entourer les épaules. Il la ramena contre lui et laissant échapper une peine qu'elle ignorait ressentir, elle se laissa aller à pleurer contre son torse. Pleurer parce que Ron était un idiot qui ne voyait pas comme elle l'aimait. Pleurer parce qu'ils allaient tous risquer leurs vies dans une guerre qu'ils n'avaient pas demandé. Pleurer parce qu'Harry allait devoir se battre contre la pire personne que l'humanité ait engendrée. Pleurer parce que la seule personne qui lui procurait du réconfort était celui qui l'avait haït pendant des années.

« On devrait aller dans ma chambre Granger

- Espèce de….

- Raaah mais pas pour ça, idiote, je t'ai dit, tu es repoussante. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie mais pas même pour tous les gallions de Gringotts… C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de te laisser toute seule comme ça et que j'ai pas non plus envie que les Serpentards nous voient comme ça

- Ta réputation en prendrait un sacré coup c'est sur

- Ma couverture surtout. Franchement Granger, je pensais que tu me comprenais, ça fait deux fois que je me trompe… Tu me déçois…

- Ok, ok, allons dans ta chambre. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à me battre avec toi. »

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment y aller, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus rester seule. Alors elle se releva, essuya ses yeux gonflés et aida Malefoy à se redresser. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de ce dernier et Hermione emprunta la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle voulait oublier ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'après-midi. Mais l'image semblait imprimée sur sa rétine. Alors, faute d'aller mieux, elle retourna dans la chambre. Malefoy l'attendait assis sur le canapé. Il avait apparaître deux tasses de thé fumant. En s'approchant, Hermione put distinguer l'odeur de la cannelle. Drago lui tendit une tasse alors qu'elle s'assoyait à ses côtés

« Tiens, prends ça, ça va te faire du bien, ma mère m'en faisait toujours quand…. »

Sa voix se brisa avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa mère. Il revoyait dans sa mémoire leurs moments à eux, quand son père n'était pas là. Ces moments privilégiés où ils buvaient un thé tranquillement, en regardant par la fenêtre ou les flammes de la cheminée. Quand ils parlaient littérature, sciences ou histoire. Sa mère était une férue de lecture et elle avait bien vite épuisé la lecture sorcière. Elle l'avait initié à la littérature moldue. Et il devait bien admettre qu'ils savaient y faire niveau imagination. Il se rappelait ces longues argumentations d'hiver, quand il soutenait que Roméo aurait dû refaire sa vie et que sa mère lui expliquait l'impossibilité de continuer à vivre comme avant quand on perd un être cher. Encore une fois elle lui montrait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il avait tort. Comment avait-il pu penser que Roméo pouvait tourner la page. Lui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de sa mère.

Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur la sienne, et pendant une seconde, il crut être retourné dans le passé. Il avait cru que c'était la main de sa mère qui le réconfortait. Il leva des yeux embués de larmes vers le visage propriétaire de la main et se perdit dans les yeux d'Hermione. Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Toute la peine qu'il retenait depuis des jours s'évacua. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se mit à pleurer.

Hermione le regarda effarée. Elle savait qu'il contenait une peine immense mais elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de craquer comme ça devant elle. Elle se sentait perdue, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle pensait qu'il allait vite se reprendre mais il semblait incapable de refaire surface. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on fasse pour elle quand elle était triste. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Malefoy et l'attira à elle pour une étreinte amicale. Elle lui transmit son soutien. Elle lui caressa le dos en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle pensait qu'il se dégagerait bien vite mais au contraire, il enserra sa taille et se serra plus contre elle. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle de la situation et elle voyait bien que Malefoy n'en avait plus aucun, de contrôle. Elle ferma les yeux et respira à fond. La situation, bien qu'incongrue, ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle espérait seulement que Malefoy allait se calmer avant de complètement perdre les pédales.

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, Malefoy se redressa, s'éloignant doucement d'elle. Il s'essuya les joues d'un geste gêné.

« Désolé, je me suis laissé aller.

- Drago, tu as de la peine, c'est normal de pleurer.

- Ma mère est morte Granger. Elle s'est suicidée pour me faire prendre conscience de l'ineptie des paroles de mon père. Elle s'est suicidée pour que j'ouvre les yeux. Si… Si j'avais réagi avant, si je n'avais pas cherché à prouver à mon putain père que j'étais digne d'être son putain de fils, si je lui avais tourné le dos avant, si j'avais emmené ma mère au loin, alors elle serait encore là et j'aurais pas à pleurer dans tes bras. On aurait pas à se cacher pour se parler, et se parler ne serait même pas un acte anodin. Alors tu vois, Granger, c'est pas de la peine que j'ai, c'est un gouffre à la place du cœur, et mes pleurs ne sont pas normaux car ils ne devraient pas arriver. Pas pour cette raison.

- Drago, je suis désolée. Elle a voulu te protéger. Elle t'aimait et elle serait fière de toi aujourd'hui. Je suis fière que son geste n'ait pas été vain. »

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit la lettre de son père. Il la tendit à Hermione qui lut, un air horrifié sur le visage.

« Comment voulais-tu que sa mort ne me fasses pas changer de camp. Si j'avais eu des hésitations, elles se sont envolées quand j'ai lu ces lignes. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est me venger de lui. Me venger pour toutes ces années perdues, sacrifiées à essayer de le rendre fier, de le faire m'aimer un peu. Mais j'ai bien compris que quoi que je fasse il ne m'aimera jamais. Il est incapable d'aimer. Il n'aime personne et n'a jamais aimé personne. Même pas sa femme. Je ne veux pas être comme ça. Jamais. Mais je suis pourtant bien parti pour lui ressembler. La seule personne qui m'ait jamais aimée et que j'ai jamais aimée s'est donné la mort pour me protéger de moi-même.

- Ne dis pas ça Drago, un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un de différent, qui te fera sentir bien, et fier d'être toi-même, une personne qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es et que tu aimeras aussi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Drago. »

Elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui et lui posa une main sur le bras, en signe de réconfort et d'amitié.

« Et, ta mère n'était pas la seule personne à t'aimer, d'accord. Je suis là. Et je t'aime…. Enfin je t'aime bien quoi ! Tu es presque agréable quand tu ne m'insultes pas, tu es intelligent, appliqué, consciencieux, protecteur. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Drago, je le pense. »

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, pour bien insister sur sa dernière phrase. Elle vit ses pupilles s'allumer d'une flamme intense. Il avait un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il esquissa un geste pour lui caresser la joue. Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, Hermione sentit un frisson naître dans son cou et descendre le long de son dos en même temps qu'une chair de poule se formait sous les doigts de Drago. Ce fut la caresse la plus romantique que quelqu'un lui ai faite.

« Merci Hermione. Merci d'être là, et merci d'être toi. »

Et il approcha son visage du sien. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux brillants et distinguer toutes les nuances de bleu et de gris. Elle vit avec une précision folle ses paupières se fermer. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il avait l'air fatigué. Dans un mouvement au ralenti, elle le vit s'approcher et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement. Comme pour demander l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Hermione était figée. Malefoy l'embrassait. Malefoy lui demandait l'autorisation d'approfondir leur baiser. Elle réagit pourtant au quart de tour. Ses bras entourèrent la nuque du garçon. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser leur langue se chercher et se trouver. Elle sentit les mains de Drago descendre le long de son dos, accompagnées de frissons délicieux. Elle se laissa aller à un soupir et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds.

A bout de souffle, ils mirent fin à leur baiser, à regret. C'est en rouvrant les yeux qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle les avait fermé à un moment donné. Elle vit Drago rouvrir les siens. La flamme qu'elle avait vu briller était toujours là, plus brillante que jamais et elle comprit que c'était du désir. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et l'entraîna vers le canapé. Tout en s'embrassant, ils s'assirent dedans mais Hermione se retrouva rapidement allongée. Drago se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Tout son corps tremblait. De désir. De peur. Soudain les gestes de Drago se firent plus brusques, ses baisers moins tendres, et il se redressa, s'éloigna d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'effroi. Les pupilles dilatées, le regard noir, Drago se jeta sur elle pour l'étrangler.

« Sang de bourbe, sale putain. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir souiller mon sang. Pauvre folle. Tu vas mourir. »


	8. Chapter 8: Possession

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus long que les précédents, mais j'arrivais pas à couper au bon moment. Pas beaucoup d'actions, mais ça va venir au prochain chapitre. Je vous laisse lire, dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il-vous-plaît, je vois le nombre de lecteur diminuer mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, si ma fic est nulle dites le moi :'(**

**Certains l'auront vu, j'ai changé le résumé, pour faire un truc moins plan-plan, moins déjà vu... Bref... Je vous laisse lire!**

**RAR**

**Brioche Fourrée aux Framboises: Effectivement Drago est possédé, mais heureusement pour nous, pas à temps plein. La nuit d'amour c'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais d'autres moments torrides sont à venir, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et j'espère que tu ne vas pas mourir, ça m'embeterait de tuer mes lecteurs ^^**  
**Merci de me lire, portes toi bien et à bientot!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Possession**

L'air lui manquait. Elle se sentait aspirée vers le néant. Elle allait disparaître pour sûr, disparaître de la surface de la terre, disparaître des esprits. Le néant l'enveloppait et elle voulait le rejoindre. Que cela s'arrête. Que la douleur s'arrête. Dernier lien avec son corps. Qu'il s'évapore. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Dans le vide et le chaos de son esprit, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à partir. Que sa conscience s'efface. S'effacer. Disparaître. S'évaporer. Il y a un autre mot qu'elle voudrait utiliser. Mais elle ne s'en souvient plus. Elle ne se souvient plus de rien. Elle est là. Conscience diffuse, encore reliée à son corps par cette sensation de douleur. Elle entend soudain une voix, mais elle n'est pas sûre, comment pourrait-elle encore entendre. Une voix qui la supplie de ne pas mourir. Mourir. Voilà le mot qu'elle cherchait. Mourir. Libération. Mourir. Elle a déjà eu envie de mourir. Elle se souvient, vaguement d'avoir eu envie de mourir. Et soudain, elle réalise qu'elle ne peut pas mourir. Il ne faut pas qu'elle parte, il y a cette voix qui l'appelle, qui l'attend. Elle a une vie, en plus d'un corps. Une vie qu'elle aime et pour laquelle elle se battait avant. Elle doit continuer à se battre. Electrochoc. Elle est de retour dans son corps. Mais elle n'a toujours pas d'air. Elle se force à ouvrir ses yeux pour relier son esprit à la réalité. Drago. Fou. Ses mains sur son cou. Elle réagit soudain. De ses mains libres, elle gifle Drago. Pas aussi fort qu'elle l'aurait voulu, sa main est faible. Ses oreilles bourdonnent et sa vue se brouille de nouveau. Elle frappe encore. Plus fort. Avec tout ce qui lui reste d'énergie. Les mains sur son cou se relâchent. L'air entre dans ses poumons dans un râle violent. Elle tombe au sol. Les larmes coulent de ses yeux. La douleur doit être comparable à celui qu'éprouve le bébé qui vient de naître. Et c'est ce qu'elle ressent. Une renaissance. Doucement sa vue lui revient. Puis son audition. Elle est encore ailleurs, entourée de brouillard, mais elle est en vie. Elle sent son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, c'est un bon signe. Doucement, elle se redresse. Cherche Drago du regard. Il a l'air aussi perdu qu'elle. Le choc en plus. Il recule, effrayé, effaré.

Se reculer pour ne pas la blesser. Encore. Lui qui avait changé de camp pour ne pas avoir à tuer avait failli tuer la seule personne qui lui faisait confiance. Reculer toujours. Ne plus l'approcher. Mais sa chambre n'est pas aussi grande qu'il l'aurait voulu et le voilà acculer contre le mur. Et la voilà qui se déplace. Vers lui. Elle ne semble pas effrayée. Choquée. Souffrante. Mais pas effrayée. Elle ne doit pourtant pas approcher. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il perdait le contrôle pour la deuxième fois en sa présence. Elle avait voulu qu'il en parle. Il avait refusé. Mais il avait vraiment failli la tuer cette fois.

« Drago ? »

Sa voix le ramena à la réalité. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Je suis désolé Hermione. Ca recommence. Tu as raison je dois en parler à Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas eu le courage aujourd'hui. Mais ce soir, je… J'ai failli te tuer. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il les chassa d'un geste furieux. Il commença à parcourir la pièce de long en large. Hermione s'était assise dans le canapé et regardait distraitement les flammes de la cheminée.

« Malefoy, nous devons trouver qui ou ce qui te fait ça. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

- Bien sûr que je le peux, il suffit que tu restes loin de moi. »

En prononçant cette phrase, il repensa à la manière dont il l'avait embrassé plus tôt. Avant de l'étrangler. Son cœur se serra. Par la force des choses, elle était devenue la seule personne qui lui faisait confiance et qui le fréquentait sans aucune arrière-pensée. En égoïste fini qu'il était, il ne voulait pas y renoncer. Il reprit donc la conversation.

« A quoi tu penses ?

- A toi. Et au fait qu'il va falloir trouver une autre solution. Même si ça ne te fait pas plaisir Dumbledore nous a confié des missions que je ne compte pas laisser tomber. Alors nous allons résoudre ce problème une bonne fois pour toute.

- Nous sommes les deux plus brillants élèves de cette école. Nous devrions trouver quelque chose sans avertir les professeurs.

- Drago Malefoy aurait-il peur des représailles ?

- J'ai peur qu'on me retire les missions. »

J'ai peur qu'on m'éloigne de toi, pensa-t-il

« Bien. Pour commencer raconte-moi ce que tu as ressenti. Car j'ose émettre l'hypothèse que tu n'as pas fait ça… de ton plein gré. »

Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça de ton plein gré….

« Tu parles de quoi là ? Du baiser ou du reste ? demanda-t-il, un air narquois sur le visage.

- Le reste bien sûr. J'espère bien que tu étais consentent pour le baiser ! répondit-elle rouge comme une tomate.

- Pour le baiser oui, pour le reste… non…

- Bien que t'est-il arrivé alors ? Dis-moi tout.

- Et bien, je … t'embrassais, et je pensais à… quel point c'était agréable et que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête…., elle jura le voir rougir, et soudain je me suis senti aspiré au plus profond de moi et j'ai senti comme quelque chose qui prenait le contrôle…

- Imperium ?

- Non, c'était plus diffus, pas un ordre direct de quelqu'un que je ne peux pas ne pas faire ou contre lequel j'aurais pu lutter. Non c'était directement en moi. Ca ne venait pas de l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autres… Je… c'était moi…. Ou du moins une partie de moi… J'ai essayé de lutter mais je pouvais juste te voir, mes mains sur ton cou, je t'ai vu t'évanouir et je t'ai supplié de ne pas mourir…

- Je t'ai entendu !

- Comment ça ?

- J'étais… Je ne sais pas où j'étais, mais je réfléchissais, je cherchais pourquoi je souffrais et j'ai entendu une voix qui me disait de ne pas mourir. J'ai compris que c'était ce qui était en train d'arriver. Alors je suis revenue. Et je t'ai frappé.

- Oui, et ça m'a permis de reprendre le contrôle. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un instant. Puis il vint s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté d'elle.

« A chaque fois que ça m'est arrivé, c'était en ta présence.

- Tu as dit que ça t'étais arrivé à la coupe du monde.

- Cette fois-là, c'était différent. Je pense que c'était mon père qui m'a soumis à l'impérium. En fait j'en suis même sûr. Il a récidivé plus tard. C'est pour ça que je sais que c'est différent cette fois.

- Est-ce que tu as pu sentir un influence, reconnaître quelque chose ?

- Non je n'ai pas eu le temps.

- J'ai une idée. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance. Ferme les yeux»

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe, et la posa sur le canapé, à portée de main. Puis, elle s'approcha de Drago.

« Je te préviens, je suis super nulle pour ça, mais bon… »

Elle s'approcha encore plus prêt et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et sourit avant de lui rendre son baiser.

Elle l'avait embrassé. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir mais c'était agréable. Soudain, il sentit une part de lui-même qu'il ne connaissait pas qui se réveillait. Elle prenait le contrôle. Doucement, mais sûrement. Il s'en rendait compte cette fois. Et au lieu de l'ignorer comme avant, il la sentit prendre une part plus importante en lui. Il sentit une colère sourde s'emparer de lui. Avant de perdre totalement le contrôle, il se détacha de la Gryffondor et bondit en arrière. Il se recula le plus possible dans la pièce.

« Je pense qu'on a la confirmation de ce qui déclenche tes crises : c'est moi. Donc en attendant qu'on trouve ce qui fait ça, et bien nous allons éviter les contacts.

- Dommage, c'est plutôt agréable. »

Elle prit une jolie teinte rosée.

« Bon, et bien et maintenant….. je, nous, enfin, tu…

- Allez Granger, tu vas y arriver… Tu essaies peut-être de dire que nous devrions trouver ce qui me fait ça. Etant donné que je ne suis pas soumis à l'impérium….

- Tiens en pensant à ça, je devrais le vérifier.

- Comment ça, puisque je te le dis.

- Tu crois que si tu étais soumis à l'impérium tu me le dirais ?

- Non c'est sûr mais comment comptes-tu faire ?

- Sortilegus Revelio »

Une vapeur blanche s'éleva de la baguette d'Hermione révélant la présence d'un sortilège.

« Tu es ensorcelé Drago !

- Mais je ne suis pas sous l'impérium

- Finite

- Toujours pareil, ce n'est pas l'impérium je te dis !

- Retournons voir Dumbledore, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça Drago !

- Je ne suis pas ensorcelé !

- Ok, ok pas d'impérium si tu veux, mais je suis sûre que tu es ensorcelé. Ce sort est sûr à 100**%** !

- Mais comment ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Allons-y »

Elle lui prit la main et se précipita dans les couloirs. Malgré les protestations de Drago sur le fait qu'on allait les voir ensemble, elle ne le lâcha pas. Arrivée devant la porte, elle cria le mot de passe, piétina le temps que la gargouille laisse le passage, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita dans le bureau du directeur sans même frapper.

« Professeur, il faut qu'on vous voit ! »

Hermione se figea dans l'entrée. Drago la percuta dans son élan. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit le directeur qui les regardait, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Debout, devant le bureau, se tenait Rogue, l'air encore plus mauvais que d'habitude. Il jeta un regard noir sur Granger, visiblement interrompu dans son discours. Puis ses yeux se baissèrent sur leurs mains liées. Il se renfrogna et, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour être désagréable, le directeur prit la parole.

« Bien, Severus, nous avions fini de toute façon n'est-ce pas. Je vous reverrai demain.

- Bien monsieur »

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sortit en trombe, bousculant Hermione au passage. Il grommelait dans la barbe que, Merlin soit loué, il n'avait pas. Drago sourit en pensant à quoi pourrait ressemble la barbe de rogue. Grasse et malodorante, à n'en pas douter. Dumbledore le ramena sur terre en les invitant à s'asseoir. Ce qu'ils firent. La sensation de froid dans sa main lorsque Granger le lâcha le surprit. Réaction purement physique bien sûr.

« Professeur, Drago est ensorcelé.

- Bravo Granger, c'est direct comme introduction…

- Du même genre que vous, monsieur Malefoy »

Drago rougit en se souvenant de la façon dont il avait commencé sa propre discussion avec le directeur. Le professeur reprit d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son inquiétude

« Ensorcelé vous dites, mais quel genre de sort. Racontez-moi tout et en détails je vous prie.

- C'est arrivé aujourd'hui, et aussi hier. Nous étions dans la chambre de Drago et nous… hum, nous discutions…

- Granger, le directeur t'a dit de dire les détails. Nous nous embrassions monsieur le directeur. »

Drago devait se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la tête de la Gryffondor. Elle était aussi rouge que son écharpe.

« Oui et hum… la... première fois, je lui touchais le bras…

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon esprit et de mon corps.

- Impérium ?

- Non ! C'est différent, ça venez de l'intérieur de moi. Comme si… Comme si il y avait une partie de moi qui se mettait à exister par elle-même et cette partie ne semble pas apprécier Granger…

- Qu'as-tu… Qu'a-t-elle fait, cette partie de toi ?

- Elle a insulté Granger et a essayé de l'étranger.

- Elle a même bien failli réussir tout à l'heure…

- Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je voyais à travers mes yeux mais je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon corps. Et je me sentais en colère. Une colère incontrôlable.

- Je vois…

- Alors vous pouvez régler ça ?

- Je ne pense pas, non…

- Mais…

- C'est de la magie noire, très noire Drago… Je pense que ce sort vous a été jeté quand vous étiez enfant et maintenant il fait partie de vous. Nous allons faire des recherches, je pense qu'une partie des réponses se trouvent dans le manoir de vos parents… Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de protection qui s'active…

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais une protection ? C'est plutôt moi qui aurais eu besoin d'une protection là !

- Pas une protection physique, Hermione, une protection pour les intérêts de la famille Malefoy… Drago, vous avez déjà eu des contacts physiques avec d'autres personnes ?

- Oui, bien entendu…

- Et vous n'avez jamais eu de réactions inappropriées ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'étrangler les gens…

- Ces personnes, elle était des sangs pures ?

- Bien entendu, je vous ai dit que j'étais surveillé, vous me voyez aller batifoler avec une fille qui n'aurait pas convenu à mon père ?

- Et bien il semblerait que vous l'ayez décidé en tout cas, et aussi que votre père n'ai pas confié la pureté de sa descendance à l'unique surveillance de vos camarades…

- Vous voulez dire que ce sort se déclenche lorsque Drago… Malefoy, a des contacts physiques avec des nés moldus ?

- Je le pense oui.

- C'est tellement… c'est une atteinte à ta liberté…

- Granger, un jour, nous vivrons dans le même monde… Liberté ne fait pas partie de l'éducation d'un sang pur

- Mais…

- Imagine honnêtement, la disgrâce d'une famille comme la mie… comme celle de mon père si un enfant de sang mêlé naissait. Même un bâtard… Hors de question… Je ne comprends même pas comment je n'y ai pas pensé toute suite…

- Tu as dû oublié que j'étais une sang de bourbe… dit Hermione, amère

- Ne recommence pas, s'il-te-plaît.

- Essayez de vous tenir à distance l'un de l'autre le temps qu'on trouve une solution, c'est-à-dire après ce weekend, quand vous aurez été dans le manoir de ta famille. Je suis persuadé que toutes les réponses s'y trouvent. »

Une semaine. Une semaine avant de reprendre un total contrôle de lui, pensa Drago. Une semaine avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, pensa Hermione.

« Bien jeunes gens, je pense avoir répondu à toutes vos questions. Je vous reverrai vendredi avant que vous ne partiez pour le manoir. D'ici là passez une bonne semaine.

- Merci de nous avoir reçu professeur. A vendredi donc. »

Et ils quittèrent le bureau. Arrivés au bas des escaliers, ils hésitèrent sur la marche à suivre. Hermione n'avait pas du tout envie de retourner dans sa salle commune. Drago n'avait pas non plus envie de retourner dans la sienne. Se retrouver seuls dans sa chambre était aussi hors de question, il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Il ne savait pas non plus dans quelle mesure ce sort agissait. Peut-être était-il suivi en permanence par son père. Peut-être qu'aucun de ses agissements ne lui était secret et ça lui était insoutenable.

« Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, faire des recherches, essayer de trouver type de sort t'a été lancé. »

Hermione le sortit de ses pensées. Elle voulait faire des recherches pour lui. Pour l'aider. Cette fille était vraiment trop naïve, gentille et attentionnée. Il en aurait presque rougit en repensant à la façon dont il l'avait traité pendant des années. Il la regarda marcher d'un geste vif et sûr. Il lui emboîta le pas.

« Je viens avec toi… »

Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna si rapidement que Drago n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter. Ils se percutèrent de plein fouet et Hermione se retrouva projetée au sol. Drago lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle était rouge de confusion et cela amusait beaucoup de le Serpentard. Elle le regarda d'un air méfiant, se demandant sans doute s'il allait l'attaquer si elle le touchait. Elle dut conclure que le simple fait de tenir une main n'allait pas réveiller le sort car elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait. Dès que le contact se fit, Drago sentit un frisson lui parcourir le bras et descendre le long de son dos. Une colère sourde monta en lui. Il relâcha la main de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière avait bien vu le changement s'opérer dans les yeux du garçon. Il s'appuya contre le mur et souffla, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Ainsi même un simple contact amical lui était refusé. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était bel et bien arrivé à chaque fois qu'il l'avait touchée. Quand elle pleurait pour Weasley. Il l'avait sentie cette colère infâme. Mais il l'avait dirigé contre le rouquin et il ne lui avait rien fait. Puis lorsqu'elle lui avait touché le bras. Il se croyait en colère contre son père. Il avait gardé le dessus. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il ne se sentait en colère contre personne que le sort réussissait à s'activer. Il devait diriger sa colère contre quelqu'un pour espérer garder le contrôle de son corps.

Ils étaient restés immobiles. Soudain, dans son dos, Drago vit apparaître les trois élèves qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir en cet instant. Nott, Crabbe et Goyle. Il avait été parti trop longtemps bien entendu. Ils voulaient très certainement lui rappeler sa défaite du matin. Le match lui semblait déjà tellement loin. Néanmoins, il devait jouer le jeu auquel on l'avait forcé à jouer depuis qu'il était rentré dans l'école.

« Laisse-moi Sang de Bourbe, tu en as déjà assez fait avec tes jérémiades dans le bureau du directeur. Tu es tellement naïve, comme si il allait te croire quand tu lui as dit que je t'avais presque lancer un doloris. Tu es pitoyable. Si tu voulais une preuve tu aurais dû me laisser faire. »

Il avait craché ces phrases. Il espéra qu'Hermione comprendrait le message. Il avait de nouveau le visage hautain, froid et distant qu'il savait si bien se composer. Hermione le regarda une seconde avec des yeux emplis d'incompréhension puis elle entendit les pas derrière elle. Sans se retourner, elle comprit.

« Si tu n'avais pas soi-disant oublié ta baguette, il aurait pu vérifier mes dires, mais tu es un tel lâche que tu n'assumes pas tes actes, Malefoy. Tu me dégoûtes à un tel point, je me demande comment j'arrive à ne pas vomir en ta présence.

- Il ne manquerait plus que tu me vomisses dessus. Tu signerais ton arrêt de mort. Tu me diras, c'est sans doute une mort enviable pour toi. Comment tu vis le retour du seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu arrives encore à dormir en sachant que tu es l'une des premières sur sa liste ?

- Si tous ses serviteurs sont comme toi Malefoy, je peux dormir sur mes deux oreilles pendant un bon moment encore. Tu es d'une telle inefficacité que s'en est risible. »

Les trois Serpentards étaient maintenant arrivés à leur niveau.

« Au mais attention, il va falloir que je limite mon vocabulaire aux mots simples et courts, voilà les deux plus brillants élèves de l'école. Brillants par leur bêtise s'entend. Je me disais aussi que ça faisait bien longtemps que tu trainais seul, Malefoy. C'était trèèèès courageux de ta part… Voilà donc l'équilibre rétabli, quatre Serpentards pour une Gryffondor. C'est équitable. Maintenant vous m'excusez, mais j'ai plus intéressant à faire que discuter avec une fouine, deux gorilles et… une vipère. Je vous souhaite une mauvaise journée à tous. Oh et, nous sommes juste à côté du bureau du directeur, donc lâchez ces baguettes que vous tenez sous votre robe et ne me lancez pas de sort dans le dos. Ce serait franchement mal vu. »

Elle tourna les talons en jetant un dernier regard à Drago. Elle bouillait de colère contre les trois Serpentards, elle avait hâte que tout cela se termine, que la semaine passe, qu'ils aillent au manoir récupérer tout ce qui pouvait l'être et que Drago puisse enfin être lui-même.

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et souhaita que Drago puisse la rejoindre rapidement. Elle poussa la lourde porte de son sanctuaire et comme à chaque fois la magie du lieu opéra. L'odeur des livres lui emplit les narines et elle respira à fond, laissant les effluves l'envahir. C'était une de ses odeurs préférées. Avec celle du thé, du feu de bois et de la mer. Elle se balada dans les allées qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Avec l'efficacité que procure l'habitude, elle empila des livres sur sa table. Elle espérait y trouver des informations, sinon la solution à leur problème. Elle souhaitait ardemment que Drago soit libéré. Libéré des sbires de son père, libéré du sortilège, libéré de sa culpabilité. Elle trouva un livre qui, s'il ne l'aidait pas à sauver Drago, l'aiderait sans doute à mieux comprendre son univers. En effet « Chronique des familles nobles d'Angleterre » semblait approprié à la situation. Le mot noblesse et leur situation lui rappela étrangement la révolution qui avait éclatée en France à la fin du XVIIIème siècle. Elle adorait l'histoire de France. Elle s'y était intéressée très jeune, à une époque où elle ignorait tout du monde magique. Elle se demanda quelle avait été l'influence des sorciers dans l'Histoire. Elle finit sa déambulation par l'allée dédiée aux sortilèges, mais elle n'y trouva pas grand-chose. Elle garda néanmoins un livre dont le titre la fit frissonner : « Education, sortilèges et punitions, comment vous faire respecter de vos enfants ». Le livre qu'elle n'aurait jamais lu s'il ne lui semblait pas adéquat à la situation actuelle.

Elle retourna à sa table et commença sa lecture par un livre intitulé « La magie noire dans la vie de tous les jours ». Elle se doutait bien que si ce livre était accessible, c'est qu'il s'agissait plus d'un manuel explicatif, d'un argumentaire plutôt qu'un livre de sortilèges avec des formules. Et elle ne se trompait pas. Aucune formules, incantations ou même ingrédients de potion, mais elle y trouva néanmoins quelques références à des sortilèges de protection, de contrôle sur la descendance. Elle referma l'ouvrage et entreprit de consulter la table des matières du livre sur l'éducation et les sortilèges. Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle lise le livre en entier. Elle dut cependant s'y résoudre, la table des matières étant plus que vagues quant au contenu des chapitres.

Elle était en train de lire un passage expliquant comment les châtiments corporels étaient parfois la seule solution quand une ombre emplit son champs de vision tendit qu'elle entendait une chaise bouger. Elle releva les yeux, s'attendant à voir Drago, et elle ne put cacher la déception qu'elle ressentit en voyant Harry assis devant elle. Il avait l'air soucieux.

« Ca va Hermione ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Et bien, Ron m'a raconté qu'il t'avait vu quand il était avec… enfin quand tu étais dans la salle de classe. Il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas l'air en forme.

- Etonnant, et il a émis des hypothèses quant à la raison de ma tristesse ?

- Il m'a dit que tu étais avec Malefoy, il a eu peur qu'il s'en soit pris à toi.

- Délicat de sa part. Heureusement que Drago n'était pas là pour me faire souffrir, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu me défendre, sa langue était bien trop occupée pour pouvoir émettre le moindre son.

- Hum… Certes, mais quand même Hermione, j'espère que Malefoy ne t'a pas embêtée.

- Non Harry, Drago ne m'a pas embêtée, il est d'ailleurs celui qui a eu le comportement le plus amical de la journée avec moi. Quant à Ronald, tu pourras lui dire que s'il ne sort la langue de la gorge de Brown uniquement pour critiquer Drago, il ferait mieux de la laisser là où elle est. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa pseudo inquiétude à mon égard. Je suis une grande fille, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis libre et je ne lui dois absolument rien.

- Je le sais bien Hermione, clame-toi s'il-te-plaît. Je sais qu'il n'est qu'un idiot, surtout dès qu'il s'agit de toi et de la relation qu'il a avec toi.

- Tu veux dire la relation qu'il n'a pas avec moi.

- Oui, comme tu veux, mais Hermione, ne lui en veux pas trop, il t'aime d'accord. Et moi aussi je t'aime, tu es notre Hermione, et on ne serait pas grand-chose sans toi. On a besoin de toi.

- Oh ça je le sais bien, qui donc ferait vos leçons si ce n'est moi.

- Ne joue pas à ça, tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas d'école, ni d'aucune aide physique. On a besoin de toi car tu es notre amie. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je peux avoir une discussion sérieuse et avancée. Ron est gentil mais il est trop inquiet pour pouvoir émettre un véritable avis. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux émettre des hypothèses sérieuses sans entendre des « tu es sûr ? » « Mais avant ta cicatrice te faisait mal quand tu-sais-qui était là, il n'est pas là, hein, tu le saurais, hein ? ». Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui soit plus inquiet que moi. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es la seule qui ait conscience de ce qui se passe réellement. Et je ne peux pas le faire sans toi, Hermione. Ni sans Ron. Il n'est pas d'un grand secours sur la réflexion mais il est un ami fidèle. Alors ne sois pas trop dur avec lui s'il-te-plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de me trouver entre vous.

- Et moi je n'ai pas très envie de passer mon temps à le regarder pratiquer la spéléologie de gorge…

- Moi non plus…

- J'ai parlé à Dumbledore à propos d'une idée que Drago et moi avons eue…

- Drago et toi avaient des idées ensemble… J'ai dû loupé un épisode…

- Plusieurs même, notamment celui où Drago changeait de camp, se montrait agréable et intéressant et aussi celui où il se dévoilait à moi. Mais là n'est pas le souci. Drago est quelqu'un de bien et tu vas devoir me faire confiance là-dessus, parce que je suis persuadée qu'il ne te le fera jamais voir. Je disais donc, que j'avais parlé à Dumbledore. Il est d'accord avec moi quand il dit que nous devons nous préparer à combattre. Il m'a donc autorisé à remettre l'AD en place. Avec une certaine modification qui ne va pas te plaire, je le sais déjà donc ne hurle pas. Drago et certains Serpentards participeront pour nous apprendre à nous défendre contre la magie noire. Ils la connaissent…

- Tu m'étonnes…

- Marmonner dans une barbe que tu n'as pas est considéré comme malpoli dans la plupart des sociétés, Harry. Fais preuve de maturité s'il-te-plaît.

- Bien donc, Dumbledore a autorisé Malefoy a nous balancé des sorts de magie noire pour qu'on apprenne à se défendre… Magnifique… On commence quand ?

- Pas avant la semaine prochaine, Drago doit garder sa couverture jusque-là pour qu'on puisse se rendre au manoir pour récupérer des infos…

- « On » ? tu ne comptes quand même pas l'accompagner, te rendre là-bas ? tu sais qui y vit ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais, mais Dumbledore a tout prévu, il va y avoir une attaque ce weekend, et le manoir sera vide. ET pour plus de sécurité, j'aurais du polynectar.

- Tu prendras l'apparence de qui ?

- Parkinson…

- Je te plains…

- C'est bon Harry.

- Donc tu vas au manoir Malefoy ce weekend… Génial… Vous allez y faire quoi ?

- Chercher des infos, notamment sur la famille Malefoy. Dumbledore pense qu'elle est liée à Jedusor.

- Ok. Et là tu fais quoi ?

- Je lis.

- Je vois bien, mais pourquoi tu lis un livre sur les sortilèges utiles pour punir un enfant ? Tu ne comptes quand même pas avoir un gosse avec Malefoy ?

- Harry, tu es ridicule, bien sûr que non, et quand bien même cela arriverait… »

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Quand bien même cela arriverait, j'osais espérer que tu me connaissais assez pour savoir que je n'utiliserais jamais ce genre de sort…

- La Hermione que je connais serait tombée dans les pommes si elle avait dû imaginer avoir un enfant avec Malefoy…

- Harry, tu me connais, il faut juste qu'on grandisse un peu. Cette histoire avec Malefoy est une histoire d'enfant, ni lui ni moi n'avons de haine envers l'autre. C'est tout. Il n'y a rien d'autre avec Drago qu'une absence de haine, d'accord, pas d'enfant, pas de sortilèges, rien d'accord ?

- D'accord Hermione, tu as sans doute raison, il faudrait que je passe au-dessus de cette histoire. Mais bon, si tu ne prévois pas d'élever un enfant de Malefoy avec ce livre, pourquoi tu le lis ?

- Pour me cultiver sur la façon dont il a été élevé. Je veux le comprendre pour mieux l'aider.

- Tu vraiment trop bonne Hermione… Je veux bien concevoir que tu le supportes malgré ce qu'il nous a fait, mais franchement, de là à l'aider, j'ai du mal à saisir.

- Je sais bien. Mais, s'il-te-plaît, fais-moi confiance à son sujet.

- Je vais essayer. En attendant, tu viens, il va être l'heure de manger.

- Je ne veux pas voir Ron.

- Tu n'as pas à manger à côté de lui, mais il va bien falloir que tu sortes de la bibliothèque, et tu ne peux décemment pas arrêter de manger pour lui.

- D'accord, d'accord Harry, mais ne te plains pas si je vomis sur ta robe.

- Je suis sûr que tu connais un sort pour la nettoyer. Allez viens, je vais t'aider à ranger ces livres…

- Je vais les ramener dans ma chambre. Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la salle commune ?

- Oui, il faut que j'aille récupérer ma cape. »

Ils se levèrent et prirent les livres qu'Hermione souhaitait emprunter. Puis ils regagnèrent leur tour, la salle commune était encore sous l'effervescence de la victoire du matin. Hermione traversa rapidement l'espace qui la séparait du dortoir des filles, sans tourner la tête vers le couple enlacé près de la cheminée. Elle redescendit rapidement et ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Les deux amis se dirigèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle pour y prendre leur diner.


	9. Chapter 9 : Mission

**Bonsoir !**

**Me revoilà avec un chapitre tout frais ! un peu plus court que les autres, je ne sais pas ce que vous préférez, long ou court, dites-moi pour les prochaines fois.**

**Le séjour chez Drago pour ce chapitre, je vous laisse découvrir. Je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite… Il ne fait pas vraiment avancer le smilblick mais bon….**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Mission**

Après le diner, Harry et Hermione se réfugièrent près de la cheminée pour faire leurs devoirs. Ils étaient toujours épatés de la quantité de travail qu'ils avaient. Cependant ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment le cœur à étudier. Hermione laissait vagabonder ses pensées vers Drago. Elle souhaitait réellement l'aider. Elle ne supportait pas la détresse qu'elle sentait chez lui. Harry quant à lui était impatient car il avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore un peu plus tard dans la soirée. En attendant, il essayait néanmoins de se concentrer sur son devoir de potions. Car si le manuel du prince l'aidait pour la pratique, il n'en restait pas moins un novice en théorie. Et Hermione, qui prenait ses réussites en potions pour un affront personnel refusait de l'aider. Elle travaillait sur un devoir d'arithmancie.

Quand arriva l'heure du rendez-vous avec le directeur, Harry rangea rapidement ses affaires, trop heureux d'échapper aux regards noirs d'Hermione à chaque fois qu'il tournait une page de son manuel. Cette dernière rangea aussi ses affaires. Harry lui lança un regard surpris et elle lui annonça qu'elle l'accompagnait et qu'elle irait faire sa ronde après. Cependant, elle avait déjà prévu passer par la chambre de Malefoy prendre de ses nouvelles.

Ils sortirent donc de la salle commune, non sans avoir jeté un œil à Ron qui ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Hermione échangea un coup d'œil avec Harry qui haussa les épaules d'un air de dire, « que veux-tu, ça lui passera ». Arrivés devant le bureau du directeur, ils se séparèrent. Hermione partit pour sa ronde, armée de la carte du maraudeur, il était extrêmement facile de débusquer les couche-tard. Elle sourit en pensant que si les maraudeurs savaient à quoi leur carte servait désormais, ils seraient sans doute colère.

Après avoir renvoyé plusieurs couples qui se bécotaient dans leurs dortoirs, elle estima qu'elle avait fait son devoir de préfète. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Drago, en vérifiant qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Elle demanda au tableau d'annoncer sa présence. Quelques secondes après, le tableau pivota. Elle entra.

Encore une fois, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue. Elle avait voulu le voir, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le réconforter si nécessaire. Elle s'assit en silence sur le canapé et Drago la rejoint aussi silencieux qu'elle.

« Je suis désolé pour cet après-midi, je voulais vraiment venir avec toi à la bibliothèque. Je déteste devoir faire sortir toutes ces insultes de ma bouche. Pas seulement parce-que c'était toi. Je suis fatigué de jouer cette comédie. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ma vie sans cet horrible rôle que je suis obligé de jouer. Je ne suis personne. Je ne suis rien. Juste la marionnette de mon père. Je ne peux même pas toucher qui je veux comme je veux.

- Ca va aller Drago. Tu n'es pas personne ni une marionnette. Tu t'es rebellé, c'est une question de jours avant que tu sois libéré de ça.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne saurai pas comment agir. Je serai seul. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Tu feras ce que tu fais en ce moment avec moi. Tu vas être aimable, souriant, agréable et intelligent. Tu pourras continuer à être sarcastique puisque cela te va si bien. Et surtout, tu ne seras pas seul d'accord. En nous rejoignant tu n'as pas seulement changé de camp, tu as rejoint une grande famille, une grande fraternité. Je ne dis pas que tes débuts seront faciles, mais tu verras, à la longue, ils changeront d'avis. Je l'ai bien fait.

- Oui mais toi tu es intelligente. Potter et Weasley, j'ai des doutes.

- Si tu agis de la sorte, c'est sûr que tu ne t'en feras pas des amis.

- Hermione, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas un pauvre agneau égaré, soumis par son père, qui ne demande qu'à être la plus adorable des personnes. Je ne sais pas qui je suis mais je sais que je ne suis pas ça. Je ne serai jamais gentil. Je ne serai jamais aimable. Si nous arrivons à tenir des conversations civilisées, c'est uniquement parce que nous ne parlons que de sujets sur lesquels nous sommes d'accord.

- Nous devrions donc profiter de cet état de fait pour préparer notre weekend.

- Tu changes de sujet

- Bien sûr, tu as dit que nous ne devions parler que de choses sur lesquelles nous sommes d'accord. Je ne vais donc pas insister à te parler de Harry et de Ron. Je ne suis pas folle. Tu as réussi à avoir des cheveux de Par… Pansy ?

- Oui je lui ai demandé ce matin.

- Elle n'a pas été surprise ?

- Elle est au courant. Elle et Blaise sont mes meilleurs amis. Ils me connaissent.

- Ils savent que tu as rejoint l'Ordre ?

- Bien entendu. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec… tout ça.

- Bon, d'accord.

- Une fois que nous serons là-bas, tu devras me faire confiance. Et m'obéir. Si je te dis de partir, tu pars, si je te dis de me laisser sur place, tu me laisses sur place. Ce ne sera pas le moment de jouer ta Gryffondor. Tu me comprends ?

- Oui, mais…

- Pas de mais, Granger, il y va de nos vies. Et si jamais ça ne tournait pas comme il fallait, sache que Pansy est engagé avec moi dans un mariage arrangé depuis nos naissances, ne soit donc pas étonné si je dois agir bizarrement avec toi, si quelqu'un revenait au manoir pendant que nous y étions encore. Et par pitié, n'oublies pas de prendre suffisamment de polynectar.

- Oui, je sais bien. Y-a-t-il autre chose que je doive savoir à propos de toi et Pansy ? Ou sur ta famille, sur le manoir ou je ne sais quoi, c'est le moment. »

Ils continuèrent de préparer leur mission avec attention pendant plusieurs heures puis ils se séparèrent, comme à regret. Drago posa rapidement sa main sur la joue d'Hermione qui y appuya sa tête avant de se détourner et de partir rapidement. Ils avaient prévus de ne pas se revoir avant le vendredi soir pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

On était vendredi matin. La semaine s'était étirée en longueur et si leurs soirées avaient été occupées par la rédaction de leurs nombreux devoirs, Hermione et Harry étaient ce matin au comble de l'anxiété. Harry voyait d'un très mauvais œil son départ dans la soirée pour le manoir Malefoy. Hermione quant à elle ne cessait de rassurer son ami sur la confiance qu'elle portait à Drago. Mais il en fallait plus qu'une brève parole de son amie pour calmer Harry.

« Je veux qu'il fasse un serment inviolable avec moi pour te protéger, Hermione.

- Quoi mais, non, tu es fou, ce n'est pas nécessaire, tout va bien se passer.

- Ce n'est qu'une assurance de plus alors. Ca ne devrait poser de problème à personne.

- Que veux-tu lui faire promettre ?

- Je veux qu'il promette de te ramener au château dimanche soir, et qu'il ne t'arrivera rien de néfaste pendant que tu seras avec lui.

- Harry, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi comme ça, mais c'est inutile. En plus Drago ne voudra jamais être lié par une promesse avec toi.

- Alors je ne vous laisserai pas partir seuls.

- Harry….

- Il n'y a pas de « Harry » qui tienne, c'est de Malefoy qu'on parle là. Il a peut-être retourné sa veste, mais peut-être pas.

- D'accord, tu feras comme tu voudras, Harry. »

La journée passa encore plus lentement que le reste de la semaine. Quand enfin leur dernier cours fut achevé, les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Ron s'était joint à eux mais il dut les abandonner car Lavande l'appelait. Il souhaita bonne chance à Hermione qui l'ignora royalement.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, Malefoy attendait déjà là.

« Parfait, Malefoy, avant qu'on ne monte, tu vas faire un serment inviolable avec moi.

- Pour qui te prends-tu Potter.

- Pour un ami d'Hermione et il est hors de questions que je la laisse partir avec toi sans prendre quelques précautions avant.

- Jamais de la vie.

- Dragon tu devrais le faire.

- Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, Granger, je vois que tes belles paroles ne valent rien.

- Je te fais confiance Drago, mais rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit. Prouve à tout le monde qu'ils ont tort sur ton compte. Je serais l'enchaineur pour le serment, je te promets qu'il ne te fera rien jurer que tu ne comptes faire de toi-même. »

Il la regarda en silence pendant un instant puis il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Parfait, approchez-vous et tenez-vous le bras. Oui comme ça. »

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent et se saisir le bras droit. Hermione sortit sa baguette et s'approcha d'eux.

« Drago Lucius Malefoy, jures-tu de protéger Hermione Jane Granger, de faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, de la respecter et de la traiter comme une amie ?

- Je le jure. »

Un premier jet de lumière sortit de la baguette d'Hermione pour aller s'enrouler autour des bras des deux jeunes hommes.

« Harry James Potter, jures-tu de respecter Drago Lucius Malefoy et d'être courtois avec lui ? »

Harry jeta un regard noir à son amie qui venait de le prendre en traitre. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle comptait bien tirer avantage de ce stupide Serment.

« Je le jure. »

Un autre jet de lumière s'enroula autour des deux bras.

« Drago Lucius Malefoy, jures-tu de respecter et de te montrer courtois et aimable avec Harry James Potter ? »

Il lui lança le même regard qu'Harry mais tout comme lui il jura. Un troisième jet de lumière les entoura. Hermione finit l'incantation et les chaines de lumières disparurent.

« Hermione tu n'es qu'une sale petite peste. Me faire jurer de respecter Malefoy, tu devrais avoir honte de toi.

- Si vous n'étiez pas de tels gamins je n'aurais pas à en venir à de telles extrémités. Maintenant montons voir Dumbledore, qu'on en finisse avec cette mission.

- Granger, je te jure que tu vas me le payer. M'obliger à respecter Potter, c'était vraiment, vraiment bas.

- Drago, nous savons tous les deux ce que tu penses réellement, et qui tu veux être, alors ne me remercie pas de te tendre une occasion en or de montrer ta valeur, je sais que ça risquerai de t'écorcher la bouche. Maintenant, rappelle-toi où nous allons et pourquoi nous y allons, et je t'en prie, cesse de tordre ta bouche dans un tel rictus, c'est vraiment ridicule. »

Elle passa devant les deux garçons, donna le mot de passe à la gargouille, et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Après s'être jeté un regard à la fois abasourdis par la situation et emplis de haine, les deux étudiants lui emboîtèrent le pas. Dumbledore les attendait assis derrière son bureau. Quand les trois élèves furent entrés, il se leva et les salua. Sur son bureau trônait une gourde de potion.

« Drago, vous avez les cheveux de mademoiselle Parkinson ?

- Les voici, monsieur. Je me suis aussi permis d'apporter des affaires pour Granger, ce serait inconvenant d'aller chez moi en tenu de Gryffondor.

- Parfait, vous avez pensé à tout, c'est très bien.

- Miss Granger, c'est à vous, voyons voir si la potion fonctionne »

Il ajouta les cheveux dans la potion et la tendit à la jeune fille. Sans même jeter un œil à ce qu'elle allait boire, elle porta la gourde à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. Aussitôt, elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre, tout son corps devint douloureux, elle se sentit changer jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Après quelques secondes, tout s'arrêta et elle sut qu'elle ressemblait maintenant en tout point à Pansy Parkinson. Elle tendit une main aux doigts longs, fins et manucurés vers Drago pour récupérer les vêtements aux couleurs de Serpentards. Dumbledore lui indiqua d'un geste de la main un endroit reculé de son bureau où elle put se changer à son aise.

« Bien tout est prêt, vous attendrez ici deux heures, le temps qu'on soit sûrs que l'attaque est lancée et que le manoir est vide. Harry et moi allons partir maintenant, nous combattons le plus longtemps possible pour vous donner un maximum de champ libre, comptez avoir entre deux et cinq heures pour votre mission, soyez rapides et efficaces. Vous serez prévenus lorsque vous aurez le champ libre. Restez dans mon bureau, n'en sortez sous aucun prétexte, attendez le signal, prenez la poudre de cheminette, et revenez ici, et même une fois revenu, ne sortez pas, attendez mon retour. Si vous avez besoin d'aide utilisez les tableaux, ou Fumseck s'il est d'accord. Tout va bien se passer. Harry. Allons-y, on nous attend. »

Il se leva, serra la main des deux étudiants qui restaient, posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et lança une pincée de poudre dans le cheminée. Hermione tendit l'oreille mais le directeur prononça leur destination d'une voix si faible qu'elle ne put l'entendre. Bientôt il ne restait plus qu'elle et Drago. Ils s'assirent dans deux fauteuils confortables.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait jurer de te protéger, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Moi si, Harry non. Je sais bien que tu n'allais pas me laisser là-bas. Mais comme ça Harry nous a lâchés, il est parti se battre aussi sereinement que possible et la mission n'est pas compromise par sa tendance à me surprotéger.

- Tu es impossible Granger, tu arrives toujours à tes fins…

- Exact Malefoy, tu apprends vite, c'est bien. »

Ils gardèrent le silence par la suite. Chacun se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait arriver, ce qui pourrait arriver, ce qui ne devait pas arriver. Hermione prenait conscience de sa nouvelle apparence, croisant et décroisant ses longues jambes, entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts longs et fins. Elle pensait au combat qui se préparait. Le premier vrai combat ouvert de l'Ordre contre les Mangemorts. Le premier d'une longue série à n'en pas douter. Elle attendait le signal avec impatience et angoisse en même temps. Elle soupira en remarquant que ces derniers jours elle nageait dans un bain de sentiments contradictoires et opposés. Elle se demanda combien de temps son esprit pourrait tenir le choc. Si elle en croyait la fatigue psychique qu'elle ressentait, pas assez longtemps. Elle ferma son esprit comme le lui avait conseillé Malefoy, elle cessa de penser à tout ce qui référait à l'Ordre, aux horcruxes et même à Malefoy. Elle ne voulait rien laisser transparaître d'autres que les cours auxquels elle assistait, comme n'importe quelle élève de sixième année. Cet exercice lui permit de se relaxer un tant soit peu, elle y ajouta un exercice de respiration afin de se détendre le plus possible pour être au meilleur de sa forme. A priori, leur mission ne comportait pas de danger, mais elle préférait parer au pire dès maintenant plutôt que d'être prise au dépourvu une fois sur place. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui semblait s'adonner au même exercice qu'elle. Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait profondément. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux et sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque inspiration pour retomber lentement. Il semblait totalement maître de lui, comme toujours. Hermione, elle, était persuadée que la panique se lisait sur son visage, qu'elle allait s'écrouler quand viendrait le moment de se lever, qu'elle allait s'évanouir quand le signal arriverait.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Fumseck apparut soudain dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Elle sursauta violemment sur son fauteuil et manqua de se retrouver sur le sol. Elle se redressa vivement, sautant sur ses pieds d'une manière trop brusque pour être naturelle. Malefoy haussa un sourcil devant son comportement puis il se leva, toujours nonchalant, comme s'il allait tout simplement rendre visite à un ami ou faire une commission sans importance. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, puis il se dirigea vers la cheminée. Hermione lui emboîta le pas, reprenant une gorgée de polynectar. Quand Drago prononça distinctement le nom du manoir, elle ne put retenir le long frisson d'angoisse qui lui parcourra le dos. Drago se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main. Un regard reconnaissant, la jeune Gryffondor la saisit et c'est ensemble qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans les flammes vertes.

La désagréable sensation du transport en cheminée la tenait encore alors qu'ils avaient atterris dans le salon depuis quelques secondes. Le sol semblait encore vaciller sous ses pieds mais déjà il se tournait vers Hermione. Il avait entendu un bruit sourd et il vit qu'effectivement cette dernière se relevait. Il lui lança un sourire narquois, mais sans méchanceté.

« Je ne sais pas comment Pansy arrive à marcher avec ces cannes immenses.

- Je lui demanderai »

Elle était rouge de honte et savait bien qu'elle n'avait trompé personne avec son excuse bidon. Elle lissa sa jupe et regarda autour d'elle d'un œil curieux. Elle était dans l'antre de la bête. L'antre du mal aussi songe-t-elle. La décoration était sobre et sombre mais respirait la richesse et la prestance. On aurait pu se croire dans un palais royal.

Drago se mit en marche rapidement et quitta le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier si la Gryffondor le suivait. Il l'entendit néanmoins lui emboîter le pas. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers monumentaux qui faisaient face à la double porte, tout aussi monumentale. Il entendit le sifflement aigu de Granger derrière elle mais il ne prit pas le temps de lui faire une remarque. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : trouver les informations qu'ils cherchaient et partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et obliqua vers la gauche, pour prendre le couloir qui menait au bureau de son père. Arrivé devant la porte, il se retourna pour attendre Granger. Il savait que la magie puissante protégeait l'endroit et qu'elle ne pourrait pas y pénétrer sans qu'il ne lui tienne la main. Elle arriva, essoufflée et légèrement chancelante. Elle avait visiblement du mal à se faire à la taille de Pansy. Elle lui lança un pauvre sourire auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la porte du bureau et prononça une incantation à voix basse. La porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement sonore. Il se mit en travers de l'embrasure et invita Hermione à passer. Cette dernière s'engouffra dans le bureau de son père et se figea. Il crut un instant qu'elle était victime de la protection de son père. Il s'approcha d'elle et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il la contourna pour voir son visage. Aucune trace de souffrance ou de magie.

« Granger ? Ça va ?

- Hein… Oui, c'est juste… Tous ces livres.

- Putain Granger, tu me fiches les jetons. On est en mission, dans une pièce bourrée de sort et de contre sorts de magie noire et toi tu craques parce qu'il y a des livres. T'es irrécupérable franchement, je croyais que tu t'étais concentrée, que t'avais conscience des enjeux.

- Oui bon ça va, Drago, je suis juste surprise qu'un homme comme ton père amasse autant de livres.

- Ce n'est qu'une partie de ce que nous possédons. Ce sont principalement des ouvrages de magie, noire pour la plupart. Ma mère possédait sa propre bibliothèque, où, heureusement d'ailleurs, mon père ne met jamais les pieds.

- Et tu sais où chercher ?

- Tu vas voir. Je pense tu vas apprécier. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, il ne marche pas à Poudlard. C'est un sort de l'invention de mon grand-père, fatigué de devoir mobiliser les elfes de maisons pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. »

Tout en parlant, il se dirigea vers un pupitre ancien. Sur celui-ci était posé un livre fin, noir, relié en cuir. Il l'ouvrit, prit la plume et écrit délicatement dedans. Hermione s'approcha et vit qu'il écrivait « Chroniques Malefoy ». Puis il patienta. Soudain, trois gros ouvrages se détachèrent des rangées de livres et vinrent se poser devant eux.

« C'est une sorte de registre magique, doublé d'un accio informulé. C'est vraiment très pratique si l'on sait ce que l'on cherche, le titre exact de l'ouvrage. Mon père a longtemps essayé de l'améliorer pour qu'il cherche aussi dans le contenu du livre. Imagine tu écrirais « Véritasérum » et tous les livres le mentionnant se retrouveraient ici. Le problème, c'est le temps que ça prenait, et le nombre de livres sur le bureau. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois que « Véritasérum » est écrit, même en simple petites allusions. Bref… Maintenant nous avons les livres sur ma famille, nous devrions chercher manuellement où pourrait être le contre sort dont nous avons besoin pour me libérer. Je vais faire une copie de ces livres. Tu peux commencer à chercher, mais ne touches à rien sans me le montrer, tu n'as pas idée de ce qui se trouve là-dedans. »

Elle commença à se promener devant les rangées de livres, la tête sur le côté pour lire les titres des ouvrages, elle entendit Malefoy qui lançait le sort de copie. Cela prendrait un certain temps puisqu'il fallait copier toutes les pages. La plupart des livres traitait de magie noire. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle cherchait, elle ne s'imaginait pas trouver un livre portant le titre de « désenchanter son fils » mais elle espérait réellement que le sort qui l'enchaînait à son père n'était pas un de son propre cru. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Malefoy qui attaquait l'autre rangée de livres, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Alors qu'elle se reconcentrait sur les titres, elle en vit un qui lui semblait convenir. Elle tendit la main et se rappela au dernier moment du conseil de Malefoy. Elle l'appela donc et lui désigna un petit ouvrage intitulé « Les alternatives à l'impérium ». Il lui sourit, leva sa baguette, prononça un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas et le livre sortit de son rang pour lui atterrir dans la main. Il lui tendit ensuite. Elle se dirigea vers le pupitre et ouvrit le livre. Elle commença à le feuilleter. Elle parcourut quelques pages rapidement, puis elle décida de la copier aussi, pour le lire plus tard. Elle lança le sort et retourna à sa recherche. Drago avait lui aussi sortit un ouvrage qu'il consulta rapidement avant de le remettre en place, une moue écœurée sur le visage. Hermione marchait lentement, quand soudain, elle eut l'impression que la rangée de livre qu'elle consultait s'élever. Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise puis réalisa que ce n'était pas la bibliothèque qui s'envolait mais bien elle qui rapetissait. Le polynectar avait cessé d'agir. Elle plongea sa baguette dans son sac en perle et d'un accio en fit sortir la fiole de potion. En effet, elle lui avait fait subir un sortilège d'extension indétectable et il lui était impossible de retrouver quelque chose rapidement sans magie. Elle reprit une gorgée de potion et aussitôt la sensation désagréable d'être étirée la prit. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que les effets se dissipent.

Elle reprit alors sa recherche, Drago avait mis en copie deux nouveaux livres et il en tenait un troisième à la main, un air de profonde surprise sur le visage. Il leva les yeux vers elle pour l'appeler mais au même instant, un bruit se fit entendre au dehors. Le Serpentard courut se poster à la fenêtre et vit son visage pâlit en un instant.

Hermione comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans attendre un geste ou un mot de Drago qui semblait stupéfixié devant la fenêtre, elle se précipita vers les livres, les fourra dans son sac et se retourna vers Drago pour lui secouer le bras. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'un groupe de mangemorts avaient transplané devant la grille du manoir et avançaient maintenant vers la porte. Certains boitaient, deux d'entre eux en soutenaient un troisième. Drago se fit violence pour bouger, il empoigna la main d'Hermione et se précipita vers le salon. Il savait qu'ils devaient repasser devant la porte d'entrée. Ils devaient prendre de vitesse le groupe de mangemorts. Heureusement, l'allée du manoir était longue, à la démesure de ses habitants.

Ils courraient dans le couloir, dévalèrent les escaliers. Drago ne lâchait pas la main d'Hermione, la rattrapant au bas des escaliers alors qu'elle glissait. Ils se jetèrent dans le salon, d'une main tremblante, Drago saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans la cheminée. Alors qu'il prononçait le nom de l'école, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Alors qu'ils se jetaient dans la cheminée, Drago aperçut le regard surpris de son père. La compréhension et la colère gagnaient son visage alors qu'enfin, ils disparurent.


	10. Chapter 10: Retour de flamme

**Bonjour et bon weekend!**

**Le retour du soleil m'a permis d'écrire dehors, dans un transat, et c'est quand meme mieux que sous une couette transie de froid. Un chapitre plein d'action pour cette fois, j'espère que cela vous plaira! La réapparition des personnages secondaires dans le fil de l'action, j'espère que vous ne les aviez pas oubliés! Et s'ils vous ont manqué, ne vous inquiètez pas, je ne comptais pas les passer à la trappe! Je vous laisse lire et apprécier. ET n'oubliez pas, si vous avez 2min en plus à me consacrer, laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage!**

**Vous avez tous été géniaux pour toutes les reviews laissées!  
**

**Abientot**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Retour de flamme**

Ils atterrirent sur le tapis du bureau de Dumbledore, couverts de suie, les jambes entremêlées. Drago fut le plus rapide à se redresser, il redressa Hermione d'un geste brusque.

« Bois de la potion et ferme ton esprit, vite. Et ne le laisse pas entrer. Il doit croire que tu es Pansy et que nous cherchions juste un endroit exotique pour faire des cochonneries. Alors concentre-toi sur ça s'il essaye d'entrer ton esprit.

- Il va venir ici ?

- Il nous a vus, tu crois quoi ? Qu'il va se contenter de m'envoyer un message, il sera là…. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la cheminée recracha son père. Il se redressa de toute sa prestance et Drago se mit entre lui et Hermione dans un geste protecteur, tout en la faisant reculer.

« Bonsoir père.

- Drago, Miss Parkinson… Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez chez moi pendant mon absence et sans me prévenir ?

- Père, nous sommes fiancés par vos soins, nous nous occupions donc de faire plus ample connaissance, une connaissance intime, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es venu chez moi pour ça, vous n'avez pas des endroits tranquilles à Poudlard.

- Je voulais lui montrer ma chambre et l'intérêt d'un grand lit, père, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû penser que cela ne vous plairait pas que votre fils rentre de manière impromptue dans la maison où vous l'avez élevé. »

Hermione tentait d'empêcher son corps de trembler. Elle se tenait en retrait derrière Drago, les yeux baissés et si elle avait pu disparaître, elle l'aurait fait en l'instant. Elle priait pour qu'Harry et Dumbledore reviennent vite. Si les mangemorts étaient de retour au manoir, cela signifiait que la bataille devait être finie. Elle priait silencieusement pour que Malefoy père ne lève pas les yeux vers elle et ne se mette à lui parler. C'était cependant bien mal connaître le personnage.

« Pansy, on ne salue même pas son futur beau-père, ce ne sont pas les manières qui t'ont été inculquées.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Malefoy, je suis désolée, c'est moi qui ai tenu à ce que Drago me montre sa chambre, cela semblait si… intéressant. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

- Bien, je ne pense pas vraiment en vouloir à la fille d'un de mes meilleurs amis. Comment vont vos parents ma chère ?

- Très bien. Ils vont très bien. Je leur passerai le bonjour de votre part. »

Elle vit Drago reculer et sortir sa baguette en un instant. Le visage de Lucius se ferma instantanément et il sortit lui aussi sa baguette. Elle comprit qu'elle venait de gaffer.

« Monsieur Parkinson s'est fait tuer lors de l'attaque du ministère l'été dernier. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mademoiselle, mais vous n'êtes certainement pas la jeune fille que j'ai fiancé à mon fils il y a des années. »

Il la détailla alors et remarqua la fiole de potion qu'elle tenait encore à la main. Elle tenta de la dissimuler derrière sa robe mais le mal était fait.

« Polynectar, intéressant, nous allons voir qui se cache sous ces traits empruntés. _Accio fiole de polynectar_. »

Hermione tenta de retenir la fiole de potion dans ses mains mais la puissance du sort était bien trop forte pour cela.

« Maintenant, en attendant de voir qui vous êtes vraiment, si vous répondiez à la question que j'avais posé en arrivant. Il semble évident que vous n'étiez pas au manoir pour visiter ta chambre, fils, alors, que faisiez-vous au manoir et qui est cette personne qui a dû se déguiser pour pouvoir venir avec toi. Qu'es-tu en train de manigancer fils ? Théodore m'a rapporté que tu agissais bizarrement ces derniers temps, que tu l'évitais, que tu passais tout ton temps dans ta chambre de préfet en chef.

- Je ne manigance rien. Je suis juste fatigué de passer tout mon temps avec Nott. Il sait être une très mauvaise compagnie et je ne tiens pas plus que ça aux mauvaises compagnies.

- Il ne t'appartient pas de choisir tes fréquentations, fils, tu sais très bien que les Nott sont une famille importante pour nous et être en bons termes avec leur fils est important. Tu sais bien que s'il avait une fille, nous aurions pu unir nos familles. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu faisais au manoir et qui est avec toi.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je venais montrer ma chambre et exposer les intérêts d'un grand lit. Et si j'ai fait boire du polynectar à cette personne, c'est que grands dieux, il vaut mieux que ce soit le visage de Pansy que je vois, plutôt que le sien. Mais j'ai perdu un pari stupide et il fallait bien que je m'y tienne. Je ne voulais juste pas être vu, et si j'avais pensé que cela prendrait de telles proportions, je me serais abstenu.

- Je suis bien curieux de voir ça. _Legilimens_. »

Hermione vit Drago se tendre et elle espéra de tout cœur qu'il réussirait à empêcher son père de voir en lui. Elle se préparait mentalement à subir le même sort et elle dressa ses barrières mentales, ne laissant ressortir les baisers avec Drago, puisqu'ils étaient censés être amants.

« Tu me caches des choses Drago, tu sais bien que je n'accepte pas ça. _Endoloris _»

Elle vit Drago s'écrouler au sol et se tordre de douleur. Il gardait les lèvres pincées, signe qu'il ne voulait pas donner à son père le plaisir de l'entendre crier. Elle vit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et elle releva la tête vers Lucius Malefoy qui arborait un rictus mauvais sur le visage. Elle eut un déclic en le voyant intensifier la puissance de son sort. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle s'en saisit et la brandit devant elle.

« _Expelliarmus_ »

Le rayon rouge se dirigea droit sur Lucius qui s'envola dans la cheminée. Le bruit mat que fit son corps apporta une satisfaction qu'Hermione se sentait coupable de ressentir. La baguette du père de Drago dans une main, sa fiole de potion dans l'autre, elle se pencha sur ce dernier pour voir s'il allait bien. Il se redressait déjà, rattrapait sa baguette qui était tombée au sol et se dressait entre elle et son père. Ce dernier semblait sonné par sa rencontre avec la cheminée, mais il se redressait aussi, le visage tordu par la fureur. Quand il vit sa baguette entre les mains de Pansy, il gronda.

« Rend-moi ma baguette maintenant.

- Non. »

La voix d'Hermione était froide et dure. Drago se tourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil. Le visage de Lucius se fendit d'un sourire mauvais.

« Vous devriez partir maintenant, monsieur Malefoy, il me semble que vous avez déjà échappé de peu à la prison lors de l'attaque du ministère, il serait dommage que vous vous y retrouviez pour une bête histoire de visite de lit. Il me semble que nous n'avions pas tant de temps que ça avant que le directeur ne revienne dans son bureau, et je me dois de vous rappeler que plusieurs témoins vous ont vu jeter un sortilège impardonnable, à votre fils qui plus est. Je pense que cette histoire est en train de prendre des proportions regrettables. Alors vous allez prendre de la poudre de cheminette derrière vous, la lancer dans la cheminée et demander la destination de votre manoir et je vous rendrai votre baguette et vous partirez immédiatement, sans vous retourner. Sinon, je pense que la poudre de cheminette ne sera pas nécessaire pour vous envoyer à Azkaban. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

- Rend-moi ma baguette, sale peste prétentieuse. Pour qui te prends-tu à me menacer ? Sais-tu qui je suis ?

- Je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes une personne méprisable et détestable, mais si vous voulez savoir qui je suis, je vous suggère de vous asseoir confortablement, peut-être Dumbledore rentrera avant que la potion cesse de faire effet, et je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi de vous revoir. Pour être certaine que cela arrive, je vais reprendre un peu de potion, vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle prit une gorgée de potion, sans lâcher Malefoy père des yeux.

« Que décidez-vous, monsieur ? Pensez-vous pouvoir survivre sans savoir qui je suis, ou préférez-vous finir en prison pour découvrir qui se cache sous les traits de Pansy ? »

Lucius fulminait, on pouvait voir les veines de son visage palpiter. Sans quitter Hermione des yeux, il recula vers la cheminée, tendit la main pour attraper une pincée de poudre qu'il jeta dans le feu.

« Manoir Malefoy, maintenant ma baguette, mademoiselle, je m'en vais, mais nous nous reverrons, bientôt. Drago, quand je saurai pourquoi tu es venu au manoir ce soir, je t'assure qu'il faudra plus d'une gamine effrontée pour m'empêcher de te punir comme il se doit. Ma baguette ! »

IL tendit sa main fine, presque squelettique vers Hermione. Elle et Drago gardaient leurs baguettes tendues vers lui, puis Hermione s'approcha doucement et tendit sa baguette à son propriétaire. Il s'en saisit et avant qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de se reculer, il lui saisit le poignet et l'attira contre lui, pointant sa baguette sous son cou.

« Vos baguettes au sol, tous les deux, maintenant. Tu n'aimerais pas que j'abîme son joli petit cou, Drago. Sois raisonnable, tu me connais. Bien maintenant, je veux connaître la raison de votre présence au manoir ce soir. Immédiatement.

-Ne dis rien Drago. Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Quel courage, une gryffondor au moins !

- Ne la touchez pas, père. Elle ne sait rien.

- Et toi, que sais-tu, Drago ?

- Ne dis rien. Ca va aller.

- Elle ne me connaît pas Drago, comme c'est amusant. Tu sais toi, de quoi je suis capable lorsque je veux quelque chose. _Endoloris_. »

Il tenait toujours Hermione contre lui alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas hurler et gardait les yeux fixés sur Drago, l'intimant de garder le silence. Tant qu'il essayait de leur tirer les réponses sans aller les chercher directement dans leurs esprits, il ne saurait rien.

« Alors Drago, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire, je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure, tu sais bien ce que ça signifie. Tu veux vraiment infliger ça à ta petite amie. C'est dommage. »

Drago regardait sa baguette posée au sol, à moins d'un mètre de là. Il mesurait ses chances de l'atteindre avant que son père n'ait le temps de commettre l'irréparable.

« Tu sais bien que je suis plus rapide que ça Drago. _Accio baguette_. Voilà qui t'évitera de penser à autre chose que ce que tu dois me dire. _Endoloris._ »

Si Hermione avait eu mal avant, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui lui arrivait maintenant. Il lui semblait que sa boîte crânienne était en train de rétrécir, de s'écraser, que sa cage thoracique se réduisait, toutes ses côtes étaient en train de lui rentrer dans les organes. Elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses os était brisé. Elle s'efforçait de garder la bouche fermée et de serrer les dents, même si elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un les lui arrachaient toutes en même temps. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter.

Drago regardait impuissant son père qui torturait Hermione. Il cherchait désespérément une solution mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Les larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille lui étaient insupportables. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Il s'était juré que plus personne ne souffrirait pour lui. Et encore une fois il ne tenait pas ses promesses. Même à lui-même.

« Vous savez père, vous pouvez la torturer tant que vous voulez, je m'en fiche, elle n'est rien pour moi et la voir souffrir m'indiffère. Je suis comme vous m'avez élevé, égoïste. Et elle, elle ne dira rien non plus puisqu'elle ne sait rien et qu'elle n'est de toute façon plus en état de parler. Vous risquez juste de rendre cet état permanent et donc de ne jamais rien savoir. »

Il avait tenté de rendre sa voix détachée et froide, de feindre l'indifférence. Son discours sembla faire son chemin dans l'esprit de son père. Il leva sa baguette et le corps d'Hermione se détendit. Elle se mit à sangloter et elle se serait affaissée au sol si elle n'avait pas été maintenue par Lucius.

« Certes, mon fils. La voir torturée ne te fait rien, voyons voir ce qu'il en est du contraire. _Endoloris._ »

Il avait eu le temps de se préparer. Il savait qu'en prononçant ces phrases pour sauver Hermione, c'est sur lui qu'il allait attirer le courroux de son père.

« Arrêtez, partez, Dumbledore va revenir d'un instant à l'autre et vous serez arrêté »

Hermione pleurait et tentait de se débattre pour dévier le sort mais Lucius était bien trop fort pour elle.

« Petite sotte, Dumbledore ne reviendra pas dans ce bureau. Il est bien trop occupé en ce moment à sauver son Elu. Crois-tu vraiment que je me serais risqué ici si j'avais cru Dumbledore capable de revenir avant que je ne règle mes problèmes. Tais-toi maintenant, ou dis-moi ce que vous faisiez dans mon manoir. Si tu ne dis rien, je le ferais souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la raison. »

Alors qu'il souriait d'un air sadique, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en trombe et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Ginny avait lancé un sort de désarmement. Lucius et Hermione volèrent en arrière tant le sort était puissant. Hermione se redressa et regarda autour d'elle pour trouver sa baguette. Drago se relevait aussi tout comme son père qui était désormais désarmé. Ginny se tenait devant la porte du bureau, suivit de Luna et Ron. Ce dernier se précipita vers Hermione et cette dernière oublia complètement qu'elle ne lui parlait plus. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Puis, l'instant de confusion passé, elle s'écarta et se dirigea vers Drago, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai vu bien pire. »

Il tentait de jouer les braves mais ses jambes tremblaient encore et il avait un drôle d'accent, signifiant qu'il s'était mordu la langue. Elle posa sa main sur son bras dans un signe de réconfort et s'éloigna bien vite, se rappelant que les contacts entre eux étaient interdits. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il perde l'esprit et se retourne contre elle. Ginny et Luna tenaient toujours Lucius Malefoy en joue. Ginny avait les joues rougies par la course et la colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Luna avait perdu son éternel regard dans le vide et dardait désormais le père de Drago d'un regard noir. Ginny se tourna vers Hermione, toujours sous les traits de Pansy, et Drago.

« Vous allez bien ? On vous a vu sur la carte des… sur la carte d'Harry, maman n'a pas voulu qu'on aille avec lui alors on a été obligé de rester là Ron et moi et on surveillait le bureau de Dumbledore pour savoir quand vous alliez rentrer. Quand on a vu que Lucius Malefoy était avec vous, on s'est précipité ici, mais la gargouille ne voulait pas nous laisser passer, c'est ce qui nous a fait perdre du temps.

- Tout va bien Ginny, vous êtes arrivés à temps. Rappelez- moi de remercier Molly la prochaine fois qu'on la verra.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? »

Hermione se rendit alors compte que Ginny ne menaçait pas seulement Lucius mais aussi Drago. Elle allait répondre que Drago était avec eux quand elle réalisa que pour le moment, sa couverture était encore sauve. Il fallait donc que cela dure. Même si Lucius devait commencer à avoir des soupçons vu que les Weasley s'étaient jetés à leur secours.

-Je propose qu'on les attache et qu'on les sépare. Je vais m'occuper de Drago et vous vous occupez de son père. Je vais emmener sa baguette pour avoir l'esprit tranquille. Je vais aussi prévenir les professeurs. _Incarcerem_. »

Des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette pour s'enrouler autour de Drago et de Lucius. Elle s'arrangea pour que les liens de Drago ne soient pas trop serrés. Ceux de son père en revanche…

« Je reviens rapidement.

- Alors comme ça, tu t'es fait manipuler par des membres de l'Ordre, fils, tu es vraiment pathétique. Nous réglerons ça plus tard. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Tu me fais pitié mon fils, tu es tellement faible, tu es comme ta mère. Tu ne seras jamais bon à rien. Tellement indigne d'être un Malefoy. «

Hermione tira rapidement sur les épaules de Drago pour l'empêcher de répondre à son père. Sa relation avec lui n'était pas au beau fixe mais elle était réparable. Il suffirait de dire qu'il tentait d'infiltrer l'Ordre et que c'est pour ça qu'il fricotait avec eux. Il fallait cependant qu'ils partent maintenant. Hermione sentait les effets de la potion se dissiper, il ne fallait pas qu'elle traîne ici. Elle jeta donc un dernier regard à ses amis et s'en alla, poussant Drago devant elle. Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte sur le bureau du directeur, elle détacha Drago et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée Drago, tellement désolée, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Tiens voilà ta baguette. Je suis désolée.

- hé ! Calme-toi Granger, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses une crise d'apoplexie dans les escaliers. ET s'il-te-plaît éloigne-toi de moi. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon truc les contacts humains.

- Excuse-moi. Je perds les pédales. Viens, je te ramène dans ta chambre, et après je retournerai voir ce qui se passe là-haut.

- Je viens avec toi. Je me jetterai un sort de désillusion et tu laisseras la porte du bureau ouverte. Je sais de quoi il est capable.

- D'accord. Attendons quelques minutes et retournons-y. »

Ils attendirent donc en silence et quand il leur sembla qu'il s'était écoulé suffisamment de temps, ils remontèrent devant le bureau. Drago se lança le sort d'invisibilité et Hermione poussa la porte. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir ses amis tenir en joue le patriarche Malefoy, la pièce était vide. Elle se précipita dedans et confirma sa première vision d'un tour sur elle-même. Drago rentra à sa suite, jurant. Il n'y avait rien. Aucune trace de lutte, aucune lettre. Sur le sol, les trois baguettes de ses amis. C'est tout.

« Il faut y retourner Drago. Il faut y aller avant que tous les mangemorts soient de retour au manoir. Ce sera impossible de les récupérer. »

Elle se jeta sur la poudre de cheminette et s'apprêta à en lancer une poignée dans la cheminée. Drago arrêta son geste en saisissant son poignet.

« Hermione, calme-toi, on va y aller mais pas comme ça. On doit se préparer. Calme-toi. Même si il manque pas mal de monde, il ne sera pas seul là-bas. Il était désarmé, tu as encore sa baguette, et il a quand même réussi à maîtriser tes trois potes, alors faut vraiment qu'on se calme. Je vais aller chercher Blaise et Pansy, toi retourne dans ton dortoir et réveille ceux que tu penses d'accord pour une virée suicide. On se retrouve ici dans dix minutes. »

Il lâcha son poignet et caressa son bras avant de s'éloigner et sortir en courant du bureau. Hermione se gifla mentalement et se précipita à sa suite. Elle courut jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor et monta réveiller Dean et Seamus. Elle leur expliqua brièvement la situation et les deux garçons se levèrent. Elle courut ensuite réveiller Lavande. Son Ron-ron était en danger, elle devint hystérique en apprenant ce qui s'était passé et Hermione dut la gifler pour qu'elle se calme. Une fois les idées remises en place, elle s'activa et se prépara aussi. Parvati qui s'était aussi réveillée à cause des cris de sa camarade se préparait aussi en silence.

Elles redescendirent ensuite et retrouvèrent les deux garçons qui les attendaient, l'air hagard avec leurs cheveux en désordre mais le regard déterminé. Ils coururent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore où ils retrouvèrent Drago Blaise et Pansy. Les Gryffondors s'arrêtèrent nets, et brandirent leurs baguettes sur les Serpentards. Hermione se dressa entre eux, leur rappelant qu'il y avait plus urgent que leurs vieilles querelles scolaires. Ils abaissèrent alros leurs baguettes mais continuèrent à lancer des regards noirs.

« Bien, nous allons chez mon père. Il s'y trouve avec plusieurs mangemorts qui n'hésiteront pas à vous faire du mal, alors n'hésitez pas non plus. Ils seront quatre ou cinq. Un d'entre eux était mal en point. Pas de pitié. Un mangemort inoffensif est un mangemort mort. Si vous ne voulez pas tuer, ajouta-t-il devant le regard dégouté des Gryffondors, arrangez-vous pour qu'ils ne vous tirent pas dans le dos. Allons-y avant que les autres ne rentrent de la bataille. »

Il s'avança vers la cheminée et y lança une poignée de poudre, prononça le nom de sa demeure et se jeta dans les flammes, suivi de près par Hermione, Blaise et Pansy. Les autres Gryffondors suivirent d'un pas un peu moins rapide.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon des Malefoy. Le comité d'accueil était déjà en train d'essayer de maîtriser Drago. Hermione se jeta dans la bataille, profitant du bouclier que Drago avait érigé pour lancer des sorts de stupéfixion à la chaîne. Mais tous ses sorts ricochaient sur les boucliers des mangemorts. L'arrivée des autres étudiants sembla perturber un instant les mangemorts et Hermione en profita pour en stupéfixer un. Il s'écroula dans un bruit sourd sur le tapis. Mais déjà les autres mangemorts reprenaient leur assaut. Le temps jouait pour eux et ils le savaient. Plus il passait, plus les chances que leurs camarades reviennent étaient grandes et ce serait alors un jeu d'enfant de maîtriser une bande de jeunes comme eux.

Drago regardait Hermione lancer ses sorts avec un air agacé sur le visage. Comment pouvait-elle se contenter de sorts de stupéfixion même quand la vie de ses amis était en jeu. Il lui murmura un rapide on échange et lorsqu'elle éleva son bouclier autour d'eux, il prit la relève. Il jeta des sorts bien plus agressifs qu'elle et d'un incendio bien placé, il mit le feu à la robe d'un des mangemorts qui se mit à hurler. Une odeur de chair brûlée emplit le salon et les autres se tournèrent vers lui, un regard apeuré sur le visage. Blaise hocha la tête et quand il se retourna vers les mangemorts, lui aussi lançait des sorts mortels. Hermione avait envie de vomir. La fumée qui s'échappait du corps sans vie du mangemort lui donnait la nausée et elle priait pour se trouver ailleurs. En même temps ses pensées se dirigeaient vers ses amis et une volonté nouvelle s'installa dans ses tripes. Les nausées disparurent et elle comprit qu'on ne pouvait lutter contre ces personnes avec des sorts d'écoles. Elle lança tout de même un aguamenti sur le corps calciné.

« Juste pour l'odeur et la fumée » répondit-elle au regard interrogateur que lui lançait Drago.

Puis elle avança vers ses ennemis, suivie par le Serpentard et tous les autres. Ils réussirent à neutraliser deux autres mangemorts, ce qui baissait à deux le nombre de leurs opposants. Lavande lança un nouveau stupéfix qui atteignit, à sa plus grande surprise, la poitrine de l'un deux. Et Pansy lança un sort d'explosion au-dessus du dernier qui se trouva enseveli sous les gravats du mur qui s'était écroulé sur lui.

« Pansy, tu n'es pas obligé de démolir ma maison.

- Et maintenant ? Coupa Hermione, On va où ?

- Les cachots, au sous-sol, suivez-moi. »

Et Drago prit la tête de leur marche. Hermione passa près des corps inanimés et lança à chaque fois un sort d'entrave et récupéra les baguettes. Elle suivit ensuite la troupe qui partait déjà vers les escaliers. Ils descendirent en courant et arrivèrent rapidement dans un couloir sombre, éclairé de torches qui envoyaient une lumière blafarde et vacillante sur les murs. Les ombres semblaient bouger d'elles-mêmes et Hermione aurait souri du cliché si elle n'était pas si inquiète pour ses amis. Ils parcourent une certaine distance, qu'Hermione était incapable de mesurer avant d'arriver à un cachot dont les portes étaient ouvertes. Drago se figea alors et se tourna vers l'entrée.

Lucius Malefoy s'y trouvait, armé d'une baguette qui n'était pas la sienne et il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Ginny sous le regard terrifié de Ron qui était attaché dans un coin. Luna, elle, était inconsicente et gisait sur le côté, à côté de Ron.

Voyant que son père était trop occupé pour se rendre compte de sa présence, Drago le stupéfixia rapidement. Il regarda son père s'écrouler dans la poussière du cachot. Hermione libéra d'un coup de baguette magique ses amis et leur rendit leurs baguettes. Elle aida Ginny à se relever et Ron et Seamus la portèrent.

« Bien maintenant, partons, avant que les autres ne rentrent. »

Ils remontèrent rapidement les escaliers et retournèrent au salon. Ils lancèrent la poudre dans la cheminée et s'en allèrent sans que personne ne les arrêtent.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans le bureau à Poudlard, Harry et Dumbledore se tenaient là, visiblement secoués de leur propre soirée. Harry se jeta sur Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras et ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient tous là, bien plus nombreux que lorsqu'il était parti. Dumbledore jeta un œil à tous ces arrivants, laissant glisser son regard sur chacun d'eux. Il sembla à Hermione que son regard s'attardait sur les deux Serpentards. Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander des explications mais Dumbledore le devança.

« Tout le monde a beaucoup de choses à raconter, mais il est tard et vous avez tous plus ou moins besoin d'un séjour chez madame Pomfresh. Alors je suggère que nous y allions tous et nous parlerons de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	11. Chapter 11: mise à plat

**Bonsoir bonsoir,**

**Plusieurs petites choses avant ce chapitre :**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir, que ce soit sur le chapitre précédent ou mon OS (qui n'en sera pas un bien longtemps, une suite arrive bientôt)**

**Je remercie Didi pour ses corrections, il se reconnaitra hahahaha**

**Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera vu que l'été daigne enfin pointer son rayon de soleil dans le nord cotentin (google map votre ami, vous dira que c'est dans la manche en basse normandie :p )**

**Ce chapitre est long mais sans actions, j'ai été surprise qu'il sorte si long, mais bon, j'ai pas voulu le couper, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout ! Pour le prochain chapitre, on avance un peu plus !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Mise à plat**

Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh donna à Hermione et Drago des potions contre les douleurs dues au doloris, inspecta Ginny Ron et Luna sans rien trouver de suspicieux et leur donna à tous une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve au cas où ils en auraient besoin.

Les étudiants se séparèrent ensuite, Pansy et Blaise retournaient chez les Serpendards, Luna chez les Serdaigles, Drago dans sa chambre de préfet en chef, et Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Lavande, Parvati, Dean et Seamus chez les Gryffondors. Lavande n'avait plus lâché Ron depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés et il fallut à Hermione toute la patience qu'elle pouvait encore posséder à cette heure tardive de la nuit pour pouvoir rester avec ses amis sans exploser. Elle se rappela que c'était elle qui avait été réveiller Lavande, que celle-ci Ron, Ginny et Luna et qu'elle-même devait faire preuve de la même maturité qu'elle avait demandé à Ron et Harry d'avoir vis-à-vis des Serpentards.

Néanmoins, et pour cette raison particulièrement bruyante, le retour à la tour Gryffondor lui sembla bien long. Elle sentait le regard d'Harry sur ses épaules et les mimiques interrogatrices de Ginny, mais elle garda le silence, trop épuisée pour ne serait-ce qu'analyser les évènements de la soirée. Elle portait toujours serré contre elle son sac de perles qui contenait les ouvrages pour lesquels ils avaient tant risqué ce soir. Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle le déposa précieusement dans sa malle et, une fois n'est pas coutume, la verrouilla. Elle se déshabilla rapidement pour se glisser ensuite dans les draps. Elle se pensait suffisamment exténuée pour s'endormir avant d'avoir touché l'oreiller, mais les différents évènements de la soirée se bousculaient dans son esprit et au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se décida à prendre la potion que madame Pomfresh lui avait remise.

Drago était arrivé dans sa chambre et se trouvait dans la même situation qu'Hermione : il ressassait sa soirée et se demandait comment une simple expédition pour ramener des livres avait pu tourner en catastrophe comme ça. Son père allait lui réclamer des explications, il avait entraîné Blaise et Pansy dans son histoire. Bien sûr ils n'avaient pas posé de question et l'avaient suivi de bon cœur, mais il s'en voulait de bousculer leurs vies ainsi. Il avait tué ce soir, et il ne savait même pas l'identité du mangemort carbonisé qui devait avoir été retiré du tapis du salon.

Il s'agissait peut-être du père de Blaise, ou d'un de ses amis, il priait pour qu'il s'agisse d'un homme célibataire et surtout sans enfants, comme si cela changeait quelque chose. Il se sentait nauséeux, il savait avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour aider Hermione à libérer ses amis. Amis qui n'avaient pas hésité à le menacer d'une baguette peu avant. Il commençait à se demander s'il serait jamais accepté quelque part. Pendant seize ans il s'était senti rejeté par son père et maintenant, il se sentait rejeté par ces pseudo-membres de l'Ordre. Il avait beau détester ce constat, il n'y avait que trois personnes qui l'acceptaient comme il était : Pansy et Blaise, mais ils avaient été habitués à le suivre dès leur enfance, et Granger, qu'il se refusait d'appeler Hermione. C'était une chose de reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas si imbuvable et inutile que ça, s'en était une autre d'admettre qu'elle était plus qu'un moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Il repensa un instant fugace aux Weasley et à Loufoca qui étaient venus les secourir, mais il se rappela aussitôt qu'ils étaient venus aider Granger qu'ils croyaient aux prises avec deux Malefoy… Les regards de ces deux-là et de Potter laissaient présager que Granger allait devoir avoir une longue conversation demain avec eux… Finalement agacé de tant penser aux Gryffondors, il se redressa pour attraper la potion de Pomfresh. Il dormait avant d'être retombé dans ses draps.

Quand elle s'éveilla, Hermione eut deux sensations. Tout d'abord celle qu'un troupeau d'éléphants l'avait piétinée pendant la nuit, la seconde qu'elle avait passé une semaine éprouvante d'examens.

Son corps et son esprit étaient tous deux douloureux malgré les potions qu'elle avait prises la veille, si bien qu'elle mit même plusieurs dizaines de secondes à se rappeler pourquoi elle avait dû les prendre. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire, le manoir Malefoy, le patriarche Malefoy, les cachots Malefoy, bref, la soirée Malefoy. Elle se replongea sous les couvertures avec dépit en s'imaginant déjà la conversation qui ne manquait pas de l'attendre dès qu'elle aurait mis un pied hors du dortoir.

Hors du dortoir, c'était sans compter Ginny… La cadette Weasley avait visiblement décidé qu'Hermione avait eu plus de temps que nécessaire pour se remettre de ses péripéties de la veille et sauta sur le lit de son ainée.

« C'est bon, c'est bon Ginny, je suis réveillée, j'arrive, laisse-moi juste une minute.

- Hors de question, toi et moi nous allons avoir une discussion sérieuse et privée, ici-même et maintenant. Si on descend, les garçons vont te sauter dessus avec tout un tas de questions tactiques et techniques et diplomatiques sur hier et on ne pourra pas parler de ce que je veux entendre.

- Quel côté de la soirée d'hier veux-tu aborder qui ne soit ni tactique, ni technique ou diplomatique ?

- Le côté relationnel et sentimental, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais il n'y a vraiment rien à raconter qui ne puisse l'être devant les garçons…

- Toi et Malefoy…

- Moi et Malefoy faisons équipe parce-que Dumbledore nous l'a demandé. Quand j'ai dit aux garçons qu'ils devraient être plus matures qu'ils ne l'étaient vis-à-vis de Drago, je ne pensais pas devoir t'inclure.

- Tu l'appelles Drago…?

- Et je t'appelle Ginny, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi utiliser son prénom plutôt que son nom puisse signifier quoique ce soit !

- Ca veut dire que vous ne vous détestez plus et que vous êtes proches. »

Elle mima de ses deux index un rapprochement tout en souriant bêtement.

« Ginny, je pensais vraiment que je pourrais compter sur toi pour me comprendre mais je vois que non. Entre les garçons qui ne veulent pas voir plus loin que leurs préjugés et toi qui voit beaucoup, beaucoup trop loin, me voilà bien entourée…

- Je plaisante Hermione. Tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur moi. Personnellement, j'ai toujours pensé que Malefoy devait avoir bien des choses à cacher pour être si hautain et distant avec tout le monde.

- Moi, j'ai surtout toujours pensé qu'il était très prétentieux et qu'il n'avait pas fait la moitié de ce qu'il disait. Bon, je pense qu'on devrait descendre, sinon Harry et Ron vont creuser des sillons dans la salle commune à force de faire les cent pas. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'on devrait faire une petite réunion avec Malefoy, on a pas mal de choses à raconter, et je n'ai pas envie de devoir tout répéter parce-que la gente masculine de notre équipée a des petits problèmes de communication. »

Harry et Ron manquèrent de s'étouffer lorsqu'Hermione leur annonça qu'elle ne raconterait rien avant d'être arrivée dans la chambre du préfet où ils iraient tous se réunir après qu'ils aient pris leur petit-déjeuner. Hermione prit une plume et un parchemin où elle écrivit un message pour Malefoy, le mémorisant parfaitement. Si elle ne parvenait pas à le contacter directement, elle trouverait peut-être un hibou, ou elle irait à la volière…

Attablés dans la Grande Salle, les Gryffondors mangeaient en silence. Harry et Ron tentaient de faire passer la décision d'Hermione à grands coups de pancakes et de sirop d'érable. Ginny riait sous cape en voyant Harry faire la compétition avec son frère. L'humeur se voulait légère mais chacun savait ce qui se cachait sous cette façade. Hermione cherchait un moyen de prévenir Drago de leur prochaine visite. Elle jetait des coups d'œil dans la direction des Serpentards mais Drago gardait la tête baissée.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils se levèrent pour retourner dans leur salle commune et attendre l'heure de leur rendez-vous. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte de la Grande Salle, ils furent interpellés par une voix traînante. Hermione dut se forcer à se retourner doucement, pour ne rien laisser transparaître de son plaisir. Elle se composa un masque neutre en faisant face à Malefoy et ses sbires qu'elle savait désormais ennemis : Nott, Crabbe et Goyle. C'est Harry qui répondit.

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour découvrir les sensations qu'on ressent dans le peau d'un animal autre que la fouine ? ?

- Potter. Il ne semble pas me souvenir t'avoir adressé la parole. C'est à la Sang-de-Bourbe que je parlais.

- Tu parles à Hermione, tu me parles à moi. c'est compris ?

- Un cerveau pour deux, voire pour trois, pas étonnant qu'il n'y en ait qu'une qui sache utiliser le bout de bois qui lui sert de baguette pour autre chose que de se curer le nez…

- Tu vas voir ce que je vais te curer avec ma baguette… »

Pendant cet échange, Hermione attendait l'occasion de se glisser dans l'esprit de Drago pour lui remettre son message. Elle agita doucement sa baguette et d'un sort informulé, elle effleura la conscience de Drago. Puis elle se retira. Elle espéra qu'il comprendrait le message. Elle se retint de sourire lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence dans son propre esprit. Elle visualisa le message qu'elle avait écrit plus tôt et qu'elle avait toujours dans sa poche. Drago ne put retenir une grimace en prenant connaissance de son idée. La comédie avait donc assez duré et elle pouvait arrêter Harry qui s'en donnait à cœur joie.

- Harry, ta promesse… Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

- Te rappeler qu'en tant que Sang de Bourbe, première de la classe, tu dois faire notre stupide devoir pour Dumbledore.

- Il me semblait que c'était un projet commun, tu ne comptes quand même pas ne rien faire.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'abaisser à étudier les moldus et leur histoire ? tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil…

- Et bien comme ça on a tous une baguette dans un orifice de notre corps, s'il faut ça pour vous rendre heureux… Maintenant, tu m'excuses Malefoy, mais moi et mon sang impur, on va aller s'occuper de nos tâches de sous-êtres. »

Et elle tourna les talons, suivie d'un Harry qui fulminait, d'un Ron qui ne comprenait pas tout et de Ginny qui semblait avoir compris plus que nécessaire. Arrivé dans la salle commune, Ron fut assailli par Lavande qui se lova dans ses bras comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

« Ron, n'oublie pas nous avons rendez-vous dans deux heures. »

Il lui fit les gros yeux avant que Lavande ne l'entraîne au loin, sa voix montant dans des aiguës désagréables, elle ne semblait pas apprécier le « nous » et « rendez-vous » dans la même phrase.

Hermione s'assit dans un des fauteuils moelleux, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle était particulièrement ravie de leur moyen de communication avec Malefoy. Elle sortit le message de sa poche et le jeta au feu. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Harry qui la questionna en s'asseyant dans le canapé en face d'elle.

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu mettre Malefoy au courant de notre rendez-vous dans sa chambre si tu as toujours le message ? »

Hermione soupira et Ginny vint rejoindre Harry, visiblement très intéressée par la question aussi.

« Bon, je pense que je peux vous dire ça sans son accord, après tout c'était mon idée. On pratique l'Occlumancie et la Légilimancie. C'est comme ça qu'on arrive à échanger des informations, par légilimancie je veux dire. Ce matin, pendant que vous vous faisiez une discussion polie, d'ailleurs tu devrais faire attention, tu es sous serment, tu as promis d'être sage. Donc pendant que vous vous faisiez la conversation, je me suis glissée dans l'esprit de Malefoy, et il a compris que j'avais un souvenir à lui montrer. Je l'ai ensuite fait voir dans mon esprit le souvenir du message que j'avais écrit ce matin.

-Tu laisses Malefoy traîner dans ton esprit…

- Mieux Harry, mieux, Malefoy laisse Hermione traîner dans son esprit, enchérit Ginny, totalement surexcitée.

- Oui, nous avons mis de côté nos différends pour travailler plus efficacement, et ça marche plutôt bien. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être si travailleur et motivé.

- On parle de Malefoy là…

- Oui Harry, Drago Malefoy. Je sais que tu le détestes, et que tu as des raisons de le détester, mais tu devrais franchement voir au-delà de ce qu'il veut bien montrer au reste du monde…

- Mouais, franchement Hermione, j'ai du mal à en croire mes oreilles. Si on m'avait dit que toi entre tous défendrait cette fouine, j'aurais fait enfermer cette personne illico !

- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. Et sinon il va falloir penser à recruter des gens pour les séances de l'AD, je n'en ai pas reparlé avec Drago, mais ça doit commencer après les vacances….

- Tu veux qu'on laisse Malefoy nous lancer des sorts pour pouvoir les apprendre…

- Je l'ai bien laissé entrer dans mon esprit pour apprendre à le fermer. Tu devrais faire pareil. Toi plus que quiconque sait que l'occlumancie c'est important. Et Drago est très doué.

- Pitié Hermione. Ne prononce plus jamais cette phrase. Pas toi.

- Quelle phrase ? … Oh… Harry tu es impossible. Tu me prends vraiment pour une de ces nouilles, fan de son corps ou quoi ? Notre relation est uniquement professionnelle »

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, elle se remémora leurs baisers et remercia Merlin qu'Harry ne puisse pas voir dans son esprit en ce moment même.

« Et je maintiens que tu devrais d'entraîner à l'occlumancie. C'est important, je me répète, je ne suis qu'une miss je-sais-tout mais Tu-Sais-Qui t'a piégé une fois, il ne faut pas que tu le laisses recommencer. Maintenant, je pense que nous devrions nous préparer à aller chez Drago, je vais chercher la carte des maraudeurs que j'ai oubliée dans mon dortoir. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les dortoirs sous les regards dépités de ses amis. Seule Ginny ne voyait pas d'un mauvais œil sa relation avec Drago. Tout ça parce qu'elle s'était mise en tête de la caser depuis que Krum avait plus ou moins mis fin à leur relation un an plus tôt.

_Flashback :_

_Hermione a quinze ans. L'âge des premiers amours. Des premières déceptions amoureuses aussi. Non pas qu'elle soit vraiment déçue, elle s'y attendait et ne s'était jamais vraiment attachée, mais vexée et frustrée. Viktor venait de lui annoncer la fin de leur relation, et de la manière la plus lâche qui soit, par lettre. Une simple lettre. Et courte qui plus est. Un simple « je pense que la distance est un facteur très important et insupportable dans notre relation, restons-en là si tu veux bien, tendrement, Viktor »_

_Elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle n'était pas une de ces midinettes intrigantes au cœur d'artichaut. Elle avait la tête sur les épaules alors elle avait relativisé. Certes, elle avait apprécié sa relation avec le célèbre joueur de Quidditch pendant qu'il était au château__, __mais maintenant qu'il était reparti elle ne savait même pas où, elle ne voyait plus trop l'interêt de leur relation, elle était seulement rassurante. Quelqu'un dans ce monde, même si elle ne savait où, l'appréciait en temps que jeune fille. Pas comme une sœur, pas comme une amie, comme une fille attirante. _

_Elle était dans la salle de bains, devant le miroir, en train de se regarder sous toutes les coutures. Elle n'était pas du genre à se maquiller, s'admirer ou simplement se coiffer, mais ce dimanche matin-là, elle avait besoin de se trouver des qualités autre que son humour et son intelligence. Elle inspectait donc son visage avec attention. Ses cheveux semblaient irrécupérables et il était de toute façon hors de question qu'elle passe une heure tous les matins à se coiffer. Elle avait de jolis yeux marrons en amande, piquetés d'or. Ses lèvres étaient roses et fines, ses dents blanches, bien plus courtes depuis le sort de Malefoy, rendaient son sourire plutôt charmant. Ses seins n'étaient pas énormes mais ils étaient bien là, ne laissant aucun doute sur son statut de femme, tout comme ses hanches fines et jambes longues. Bref, elle avait des atouts et elle ne comprenait pas comment Ron avait pu oublier qu'elle était une fille ce jour-là quand il cherchait une cavalière pour le bal. Des larmes de colère lui montèrent aux yeux rien qu'en repensant à ce cauchemar._

_C'est ainsi que Ginny la trouva. Elle avait vu la lettre, laissée et abandonnée sur le lit d'Hermione et quand elle vit les larmes dans les yeux de son amie, elle se méprit sur leur origine. Elle tenta de consoler la jeune fille d'un chagrin d'amour qu'elle n'éprouvait pas vraiment et lui promit qu'elle retrouverait rapidement quelqu'un qui l'aimerait comme il se devait. Hermione n'avait pas osé la contredire, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de ce soutien, même si retrouver quelqu'un n'était absolument pas une priorité en ce moment. Entre les BUSES et les soucis de Harry, elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment et pourquoi elle voudrait sortir avec quelqu'un. Malgré tout, en écoutant son amie parler de la présence quelque part d'un être fait pour elle, le visage de Ron apparut dans son esprit. Elle s'efforça de le chasser mais le mal était fait. _

_Ginny s'était alors reconvertie en entremetteuse, tentant de lui présenter tout un tas de garçons qu'elle trouvait totalement idiots, prétentieux ou dépourvus de charmes. Elle s'acharnait à trouver quelque chose à tous ces potentiels prétendants, pensant que Ginny lâcherait l'affaire, trop occupée elle-même avec ses histoires de cœurs. Mais c'était sans compter l'opiniâtreté des Weasley. _

_Fin du flashback_

Ginny essayait donc de la caser depuis ce moment et il semblerait qu'après lui avoir vanté les mérites d'à peu près tous les garçons de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, il semblerait qu'elle allait maintenant s'attaquer aux Serpentards. Hermione souriait pour elle-même à cette pensée tout en attrapant la carte dans sa malle. Elle redescendit rapidement rejoindre ses amis qui semblaient s'être calmés. Ils sortirent tous ensemble et se dirigèrent vers l'étage de la chambre du préfet. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul mais avec Zabini. Puis elle se souvint qu'il l'avait suivi la veille pour sauver ses amis, alors elle décida que sa patience et son pardon allait encore devoir prouver leur force.

Elle allait être agréable avec Zabini et il avait intérêt à l'être aussi. Elle ne dit rien aux autres, leur laissant la surprise, sinon ils allaient monter en pression et en arrivant dans la chambre, elle n'aurait plus qu'à les regarder exploser. Elle songea alors que c'était un comportement que Drago aurait eu. Qui m'aime me suive et surtout ne posez pas de questions.

Drago avait demandé à Pansy et Blaise de venir une heure avant que les Gryffondors n'arrivent. Il voulait leur parler de certaines choses et il devait le faire rapidement et en privé. Il devait tout d'abord les remercier pour leur aide de la veille. Ils étaient habitués à le suivre sans poser de question mais il lui sembla normal, cette fois, d'énoncer à voix haute sa reconnaissance. Il avait compris au contact de l'esprit de Granger que vivre comme si tout était un dû n'était pas forcément plus jouissif que de sentir de la reconnaissance et de la sincérité dans les relations avec autrui. Il les avait donc invités à venir passer la matinée dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Il les invita à s'asseoir et commença.

« Je tenais à vous remercier pour hier, encore une fois vous m'avez suivi sans aucune question ni aucun reproche et je ne pense pas que vous imaginiez à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant pour ça, je ne l'imagine pas moi-même à vrai dire. Et j'estime que je vous dois des explications et aussi une proposition. Il y a eu depuis la rentrée des évènements qui m'ont fait revoir ma vision des choses. Vous le savez sans doute ma mère s'est suicidée et mon père l'a presque répudiée pour l'affront à l'honneur de notre famille. »

Ses traits se fermèrent à l'évocation de ses parents et une veine se mit à palpiter sur sa tempe.

« Avant de se donner la mort, elle m'a envoyé une lettre, m'expliquant pourquoi et ce qu'elle souhaitait me voir faire et devenir. Et elle ne souhaitait pas que je devienne un mangemort, elle ne souhaitait pas me voir rester sous le contrôle de mon père. Et honnêtement, avec son comportement vis-à-vis de la mort de ma mère, je ne peux plus le supporter. Je suis donc allé voir Dumbledore.

- Tu as quoi ? s'exclama Pansy

- Je suis allé voir Dumbledore, Pansy, s'il-te-plaît ne m'interrompt pas, je sais que j'aurais dû vous en parler avant mais je n'étais plus sûr de rien ni de personne. Il m'a proposé de rejoindre leurs rangs et de retourner ma veste pour que je puisse venger ma mère.

- Tu as trahi ta famille et tes valeurs sur un coup de tête à la mort de ta mère ? Tu es fou Drago…

- Pansy, laisse-moi parler je t'en prie. Me crois-tu vraiment si idiot pour me laisser aller. Cela faisait longtemps que ma mère et moi cherchions comment nous échapper et comment rompre le pouvoir que mon père avait et a toujours sur nous. Tu sais mieux que moi que la magie qui nous lie est puissante. Les liens entre mon père et ma mère étaient si puissants qu'elle n'aurait pas pu fuir sans qu'il ne la retrouve. J'étais donc coincé. Nous étions coincés. Elle a voulu me faire fuir et assumer seule la colère de mon père. Il en était bien sûr hors de question. Pour moi c'était nous deux ou personne. Mais quand le Maître m'a chargé de tuer Dumbledore, ma mère a craqué. Elle s'est suicidée pour me libérer de tout contrôle. Mon père n'avait plus aucun moyen de pression et les liens qui l'unissent à moi n'ont jamais été aussi forts qu'avec ma mère. Il aurait pu la forcer à me trouver si je m'enfuyais. Mais lui ne saura pas où je suis. Il n'a jamais compris qu'il n'avait pas cet ascendant sur moi. Donc, comme je vous le disais avant que je ne doive me justifier. Je suis allé voir Dumbledore qui m'a proposé sa protection voire, une mise à l'épreuve pour intégrer l'Ordre. Je suis en ce moment même en train de vivre cette mise à l'épreuve puisque j'ai accepté son offre. »

Ses amis le regardaient abasourdis, mais avec en même temps une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Si Drago arrivait à s'extirper du contrôle que son père excerçait sur lui et de la pression du Lord, alors pour eux aussi, peut-être, le salut existait.

« Je fais donc équipe avec Granger sur de petites missions pour qu'ils puissent juger de ma bonne foi. Nous sommes allés au manoir de mon père, récupérer des informations sur ma famille que Dumbledore estime capitales et aussi sur un sortilège que mon père m'a lancé. Je suis presque sûr que vous y êtes aussi soumis et lorsque Granger et moi aurons trouvé la solution, je vous libèrerai aussi.

- De quoi tu parles Drago ?

- Un sortilège qui nous empêche de toucher les sangs de … les nés moldus. C'est comme un impérium qui m'oblige à faire du mal dès que je suis en contact prolongé avec un né moldu…

- Contact prolongé hien ?

- Je t'en prie Blaise, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il suffit que je pose ma main sur son épaule pour qu'une colère fulgurante me prenne. Je l'ai presque tuée. »

Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment s'étaler sur le genre de contact prolongé il s'agissait et il espérait que ses amis n'insisteraient pas trop dessus. C'était une chose d'embrasser Granger, s'en était une autre de l'assumer devant ses meilleurs amis.

- Tu penses que nous aussi on a ce sort sur nous ?

- Dumbledore semblait croire que c'était une protection de sang pur, pour assurer une descendance pure et éviter les scandales de sangs-mêlés bâtards, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi vous auriez échappés à ça. Vos parents sont comme les miens. Mais ce n'était pas le point important de cette conversation. Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que si vous le souhaitez, vous pourriez me rejoindre, Dumbledore est prêt à vous accueillir, protéger vos familles et vous redonner une réputation.

- Tu veux qu'on trahisse ?

- Comme je l'ai fait. Oui. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme Nott ou Crabbe. Vous ne croyez pas vraiment ce qu'on nous dit. Et vous ne voulez surtout pas d'un conflit ouvert. Je sais bien. Mais pensez-y. Croyez-vous vraiment que si le lord gagne, nous aurons un jour la paix ? Ce type est un fou à lier. Il a décidé d'éliminer les sangs-mêlés pour le moment, mais quand il n'y en aura plus et que nous aurons tous les mains couvertes de sang pour lui, il décidera que les sangs purs ne sont pas non plus assez bien pour respirer le même air que lui. Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de me battre toute ma vie pour lui.

- Tu es complètement fou Drago, tu vas te faire tuer !

- Et ne vaut-il mieux pas être mort pour quelque chose que vivant sans aucune raison ? Je suis un Malefoy, je ne vivrai pas sous le contrôle de quelqu'un, même si c'est du lord dont on parle. Je ne vous demande pas de choisir maintenant, prenez votre temps, et si vous choisissez de rester dans ses rangs, je ne vous en voudrai pas.

- J'en suis Drago. Tu sais bien que le Lord n'a aucun moyen de pression sur moi puisque je suis désormais orphelin.

- Je ne sais pas Drago, je ne peux pas. C'est pour toi que je suis rentrée à son service. A la base mes parents voulaient attendre ma majorité, et maintenant tu retournes ta veste. C'est un peu trop facile.

- Je comprends Pansy, et je t'ai dit, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Tu comprendras par contre qu'on ne pourra plus être aussi proche qu'avant et que désormais, nous sommes chacun dans un camp. JE te remercie pour l'aide que tu as apporté hier soir, et si jamais quelqu'un t'a reconnu et tente quoique ce soit, dis que tu agissais sous mes ordres, que tu ne savais pas que j'avais changé de camp, ce qui est vrai. »

Des coups frappés mirent fin à la discussion. Drago raccompagna Pansy qui lui lança un dernier regard chargé de regret et de chagrin, puis il fit entrer les Gryffondors. Il sourit en les voyant tendus et le geste vers leurs baguettes qu'ils firent en voyant son ami était révélateur de la tension des deux garçons. Seule Hermione semblait sereine. Elle lança un sourire à Blaise qui lui répondit d'un haussement de sourcils. Elle tourna la tête pour voir toute la chambre et une lueur de surprise passa dans ses yeux. Elle s'attendait à voir Pansy. Le cœur de Drago se serra en pensant à son amie. Il se doutait bien qu'ils ne le suivraient pas partout, il était même surpris de voir Blaise le rejoindre si rapidement. Il s'attendait à être seul. Néanmoins, le refus de Pansy sonnait comme le glas de leur amitié et ça lui faisait mal malgré tout. Il alla s'asseoir et d'un geste, invita les Gryffondors à faire de même. Comme il l'avait deviné, c'est Hermione qui entama la discussion.

« Blaise, je tenais à te remercier pour ton aide hier soir. Toi et Pansy avaient été d'un renfort précieux et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Pansy n'est pas là ?

- J'ai jugé plus prudent qu'elle n'assiste pas à cette réunion. Nous avons, disons, pris des chemins différents et ce ne serait pas raisonnable de tenter le diable, ou le lord plutôt, en discutant d'informations importantes devant elle.

- J'en déduis que Zabini et toi prenez des chemins identiques.

- Exact Potter, Blaise souhaite comme moi rejoindre l'Ordre et combattre à nos côtés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Simple, Weasley, je ne souhaite pas me battre toute ma vie pour des idéaux auxquels je ne crois pas et pour un type cinglé et démago. Je préfère de loin tenter ma chance avec vous. Au moins, le combat sera court. Et puis, je n'ai jamais entendu de sorts de tortures pour vous faire marcher au pas. C'est aussi un avantage pour moi.

- Protéger ta petite personne et ton confort, tes principes eux, tu t'en moques. Et tes parents ?

- Mort, Potter, ça nous fait encore un point commun.

- Bon, ce n'est de toute façon pas à nous de décider de ça, mais sache que tu auras d'ores et déjà une protection pour quitter Tu-Sais-Qui. Nous en parlerons à Dumbledore. Maintenant parlons de ce qui s'est passé hier. Hermione, tu veux bien, maintenant ?

- Oui d'accord. Drago et moi devions nous rendre au manoir pendant que tu te battais avec Dumbledore on ne sait où, et nous y sommes allés. Nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions, à savoir des livres, les chroniques familiales des Malefoy et des ouvrages sur les sortilèges, pour tenter de trouver le contre sort pour Drago. Il semble envouté par un sortilège qui s'active lorsqu'il est en contact avec des nés moldus. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et Blaise eut un ricanement. Elle n'avait pas parlé de contact prolongé, mais sa rougeur parlait pour elle. Il lança un regard amusé vers Drago. Ils allaient avoir une sérieuse discussion.

« Nous étions dans la bibliothèque lorsque les mangemorts sont rentrés. Ils raccompagnaient un blessé et nous avons été vus dans la cheminée juste au moment où nous repartions. Lucius s'est douté d'où nous allions et il nous a suivi à Poudlard. Nous avons eu une discussion houleuse et je ne sais pas trop ce qui se serait passé si Ginny, Ron et Luna n'avaient pas débarqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Sauf que lorsque Drago et moi sommes sortis pour emmener la baguette de Lucius et faire croire que nous capturions Drago, il s'est visiblement passé quelque chose… »

Elle se tourna vers Ron et Ginny pour avoir le récit de leur aventure. C'est Ginny qui se lança.

« C'est ma faute, j'ai été inattentive et il en a profité pour se jeter sur moi et prendre ma baguette. Le temps que Ron se retourne, j'étais sous contrôle et Luna avait été assommée dans la bagarre. Il nous a ensuite entraînés dans la cheminée et il nous a traîné dans les cachots en hurlant aux mangemorts qui l'attendaient dans le salon de ne pas bouger et de vous attendre. On ne pensait pas que vous viendriez. Il nous a jeté dans un cachot et nous a torturé pour qu'on réponde à ses questions, mais vous êtes arrivés avant qu'il n'ait réellement le temps de les poser.

- Oui, quand on est revenus et qu'on a vu que vous n'étiez plus là, on a paniqué, j'ai failli partir vous rejoindre toute seule, mais Drago m'a retenu et nous avons décidé d'aller chercher des renforts, il a ramené Blaise et Pansy et j'ai ramené les Gryffondors. Nous nous sommes battus contre les mangemorts, Drago en a tué un, et Pansy un autre, et nous vous avons récupérés. Il fallait faire vite avant que les autres ne reviennent aussi. Et toi Harry ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Et bien…. »

Il hésitait à parler, son regard tourné vers les Serpentards. Hermione lui fit les gros yeux et il décida, que, puisque de toute façon la bataille avait déjà eu lieu, il pouvait bien leur raconter.

« Et bien, nous étions à Gringotts, nous avons su que les mangemorts tentaient de convaincre les gobelins de les rejoindre et que devant leur refus, ils avaient décidés d'attaquer la banque. Et Merlin seul sait ce que cette banque contient, il était donc hors de question de les laisser s'en emparer. L'Ordre était prêt. Nous ne comptions pas sur l'aide des gobelins qui avaient clairement stipulé qu'ils voulaient rester neutres dans cette histoire, l'argent étant la seule chose qui les intéresse. Cependant, quand ils ont vu que les Mangemorts attaquaient réellement et ne comptaient pas faire de quartier, ils nous ont rejoints et nous avons repoussé les mangemorts, plusieurs ont été tués ou capturés. C'était une belle victoire. Pas de pertes à signaler de notre côté, rajouta-t-il devant le regard inquiet de ses amis.

- Ainsi tu as participé à la première bataille rangée de cette guerre. Tout va s'accélérer maintenant, Dumbledore a raison. Nous devons nous entraîner et être à la hauteur si nous voulons nous battre. C'est pourquoi nous allons remettre l'AD en place. Nous avons jusqu'aux vacances pour réunir les membres et décider de ce que nous faisons.

- Comme à la bonne époque…

- Oui sauf que cette fois, ce n'est pas pour les examens mais pour notre survie et que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous cacher, Dumbledore est d'accord. Je vais donc réutiliser nos vieux galions pour l'occasion. Nous nous réunirons cette semaine, dans la salle sur demande, comme d'habitude. Et d'ici là, nous devrions en parler le plus possible à tous ceux qu'on estime intéressés et volontaires. Pas la peine de perdre du temps à entraîner des gens qui ne viennent que pour s'amuser. Drago et Blaise pourront nous enseigner comment se battent les mangemorts et comment se battre contre eux.

- Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ?

- Parce que, Potter, je suis peut-être prétentieux et vulgaire, mais je ne tiens pas à voir mes stupides camarades d'école crever comme des mouches, c'est bien plus utile de les garder en vie. C'est à Poudlard qu'on tisse des relations importantes et si toute ma génération se fait descendre en tentant de se battre, avec qui est-ce que je vais faire des affaires dans dix ans ?

- Intérêt personnel.

- Pas seulement, mais tu ne comprendrais pas le reste Harry, ni lui non plus d'ailleurs.

- Sainte Hermione convaincue que Malefoy est bon…

- Hahah, il est bon celui-là Weasley, mais même moi j'aurais pas osé le faire, ricana Blaise.

- Bon, je vois que vous êtes au moins d'accord sur une chose aujourd'hui… Intéressant, il faut un début à tout et si je suis la raison de votre rapprochement, j'en suis ravie ! Bon, maintenant, il faut que je vous donne vos faux galions, attendez… »

Elle sortit de sa poche son faux galion, attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort de duplication puis un sort de protéiforme sous le regard intéressé de Drago voire ébahi de Blaise.

« Voilà, ce sont des galions ordinaires, sauf que sur la tranche, au lieu du numéro de série, vous avez l'heure et la date du prochain rendez-vous. Il chauffera quand j'inscrirai une nouvelle date sur le mien.

- Ingénieux Granger…. »

Hermione le remercia d'un sourire et eut du mal à se retenir de rire en voyant la tête de Ron et Harry, ils n'en croyaient visiblement pas leurs oreilles. Malefoy qui complimentait Hermione pour sa magie…

Ils prirent rapidement congé et retournèrent dans leur salle commune pour finir leurs devoirs. Enfin, Hermione aida les deux garçons à finir leurs devoirs, tandis que Ginny tentait de tirer les vers du nez à son amie.


	12. Chapter 12: Vacances?

**Bonsoir bonsoir,**

**Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chaptire même si je ne suis pas sûre que vous lisiez encore vu que je n'ai pas eu de retour du dernier chapitre.**

**Un chapitre important pour la suite, on avance dans l'année, promis les choses sérieuses commencent !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Vacances ?**

Après cette réunion, ils n'eurent pas vraiment l'occasion de se revoir avant les vacances. Ils tentaient chacun de leur côté de convaincre les étudiants de participer à l'AD, vantant que si ce n'était pas pour se battre (certains doutaient encore que Voldemort soit réellement de retour, ou que le ministère soit incapable de confiner le conflit), cela serait toujours utile pour les examens de fin d'année.

Néanmoins, peu de personnes semblaient enclines à les rejoindre, tant du côté des Gryffondors que des Serpentards. Nombreux chez ces derniers avaient regardé Harry et Hermione comme s'ils avaient perdus l'esprit quand ils étaient venus leur parler.

C'est ainsi que la veille des vacances arriva et ils n'avaient réussi à recruter qu'une vingtaine de personnes en plus de ceux de la première promotion de l'AD. C'est passablement déprimée qu'Hermione fit sa valise. La perspective de passer les vacances au Terrier lui mettait du baume au cœur mais elle avait un goût amer dans la bouche quand elle pensait que la plupart des étudiants ne prenaient pas réellement au sérieux la menace qui planait sur l'école. Même les nés moldus, qui étaient pourtant les plus menacés, avaient été frileux à la perspective d'un entrainement magique plus intense. Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant que l'école n'était pas la première cible de Voldemort et qu'ils auraient le temps de les rejoindre plus tard, quand un évènement suffisamment dramatique se produirait et leur ouvrirait les yeux.

Drago avait reçu plusieurs lettres de son père lui sommant d'expliquer sa présence lors du sauvetage des Gryffondors mais il n'avait répondu à aucune d'entre elles. Théodore avait essayé de le coincer dans un couloir à plusieurs reprises pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais à chaque fois il l'avait esquivé.

Il avait décidé d'accepter la proposition de Dumbledore et des Weasley et d'aller passer les vacances loin du manoir.

Certes, l'idée de passer deux semaines avec pour seule compagnie les Weasley, Potter et Granger ne l'enchantait pas, mais il préférait encore ça à l'idée de passer les vacances au manoir.

Blaise avait décidé lui, de garder sa couverture le plus longtemps possible, espérant gagner des informations auprès de ses camarades d'école, et aussi, il devait l'avouer pour garder un œil sur Pansy. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle les trahisse, ni qu'elle se trouve en danger à cause d'eux.

C'est ainsi que le vendredi soir arriva. Le directeur avait mis en place un système sous haute sécurité pour le retour de ses étudiants. Il avait en effet connecté exceptionnellement les cheminées des salles communes au réseau de Cheminette pour que les élèves puissent rentrer chez eux sans encombre. Le retour s'effectuait en famille et par année. Seul Drago avait le droit d'utiliser la cheminée du directeur puisqu'il ne pouvait décemment pas annoncer sa destination devant une demi-douzaine de mangemorts en devenir.

Il avait tenté d'aborder le sujet des chroniques familiales avec Dumbledore, mais celui avait gardé le silence, prétextant que l'histoire était longue et qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour le moment. Hermione lui avait pourtant remis les ouvrages depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés et il trouvait scandaleux de ne pas pouvoir être mis au courant de sa propre histoire familiale. Néanmoins, comme il n'avait pas le choix et qu'un Malefoy avait toujours le choix, il décida que cela attendrait la rentrée. Hermione et lui avaient convenus qu'ils se plongeraient dans l'étude des livres de sortilèges pendant les vacances. Il avait bien tenté de protester que pendant les vacances on ne travaillait pas, mais Hermione avait rappelé que c'était lui qui était ensorcelé et que ce sortilège n'était peut-être pas exclusivement une protection anti-moldus.

Au manoir Malefoy, Lucius était furieux. Il ne décolèrerait pas depuis l'intrusion dans son manoir. Son fils ne lui répondait plus et n'obéissait plus et s'il n'y avait eu ce lien qui l'unissait à la magie du manoir et des Malefoy, il aurait pu penser qu'il était mort. S'eut été un soulagement, car l'autre raison qui expliquait le silence et l'absence de son fils était la trahison. Théodore lui avait rapporté que Drago l'évitait pendant des semaines et qu'il ne semblait pas faire autre chose qu'être dans sa chambre privée alors qu'il aurait dû se consacrer corps et âme à la mission que lui avait confié le maître. C'est donc furieux et anxieux que le patriarche Malefoy se dirigea vers son salon pour une réunion qui s'annonçait tendue. Il allait annoncer la trahison de son fils et il se doutait bien que la faute lui retomberait dessus. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, large et sombre, sa colère monta d'un cran en apercevant la tache calcinée du parquet qui n'était pas partie malgré toute la magie des elfes de maisons. Le mur avait été réparé mais savoir ce qui c'était passé ici l'insupportait au plus haut point.

Il prit place parmi les autres mangemorts en les saluant d'un signe de tête. Le lord noir entra peu après, accompagné de Bellatrix et Rogue. Lucius ne comprenait pas l'attachement qui liait son seigneur à ces deux-là en particulier. Il n'appréciait ni l'une, trop folle à lier, ni l'autre, trop vicieux. Quand il repensait qu'avant, c'était lui qui figurait à la droite du seigneur, une fureur sourde montait en lui à l'encontre de Potter et ses amis qui avaient causés ce fiasco au ministère. Le temps qu'il se fasse sortir de prison par ses avocats, il avait perdu sa place au profit de Rogue. Et la fuite de Drago n'allait certainement pas l'aider à la reprendre.

« Je ne vois pas tous mes serviteurs. Lucius, où est ton fils ? Il devait me faire son rapport sur l'avancement de sa mission.

- Seigneur, il semblerait qu'il y ait un petit souci avec Drago…

- Un souci, Lucius ? Comment cela ?

- Et bien, le coupa Nott alors que Lucius allait répondre, je pense Maître, que Drago n'est plus digne de confiance, il a agi de manière étrange ces dernières semaines, allant même jusqu'à sauver une sang-de-bourbe pour devenir préfet-en-chef.

- Préfet-en-chef dis-tu ? C'est bien, il a acquis le plus haut poste pour un élève. Il faut parfois savoir faire des plans fourbes pour arriver à ses fins. Il tuera la Sang-de-Bourbe plus tard.

- Maître, il n'y a pas que ça, il m'évite, il passe son temps dans sa chambre privée et ne semble rien faire pour notre mission. De plus, il n'est pas rentré ce soir et je ne l'ai pas vu dans notre salle commune pour le départ par cheminées, je ne sais pas où il est allé.

- Il faut ajouter, Maître, continua Dolohov, qu'il est revenu au manoir le soir de la bataille de Gringotts, et il nous a attaqué au côté de Granger pour venir récupérer des prisonniers que Lucius avait ramenés ici.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant, Dolohov ?

- Je pensais que Lucius vous l'aurait dit, Maître.

- Visiblement il n'a pas jugé utile de m'en informer, Lucius ?

- Maître, Drago était venu batifoler dans mes chambres, je n'ai pas voulu vous importuner avec ça. Quant à sa participation à l'attaque qui a eu lieu ici et dont je vous ai fait pas, elle n'est pas assurée. Il m'a raconté en début d'année que leur professeur de potions avait un plein chaudron de polynectar. N'importe qui, lui le premier, pouvait en voler et donc se faire passer pour lui. Je me demande même si c'était bien à lui que j'ai parlé ce soir-là. »

Lucius tentait de sauver sa peau. Il savait bien que seul son fils aurait pu mener les élèves directement dans les cachots sans problème. Il savait aussi que seul un Malefoy pouvait ouvrir la porte de son bureau d'où avaient disparu certains de ses livres. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas au courant de cette particularité, et c'était aussi bien comme ça. Non pas qu'il essaya de défendre son rejeton, non ! il défendait sa peau en attendant de remettre la main sur son fils. Il allait devoir sévir rapidement pour reprendre le contrôle de sa descendance.

« Je t'ai demandé de me rapporter tout ce qui se passait dans ce manoir, Lucius, il me semble qu'une possible intrusion de ton fils est un évènement digne de m'être rapporté.

- Je vous prie de me pardonner mon seigneur, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous cacher quoique ce soit, vous connaissez ma fidélité et mon désir de vous servir au mieux. »

Lucius s'inclina bas devant le seigneur des ténèbres qui parut satisfait de sa réponse… Pour le moment. Il avait ce soir d'autres chats à fouetter que Drago Malefoy.

La réunion continua sur des sujets qui, au plus grand plaisir de Lucius, ne concernaient ni de près ni de loin le manoir. Rapidement, les mangemorts prirent congé de leur maître et Lucius put se retirer dans son bureau. Il avait bien sûr remarqué les ouvrages manquants, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago était venu lui dérober ceux-là en particulier. Il se tramait quelque chose qui ne plaisait au patriarche des Malefoy et il comptait bien remédier à ce problème fâcheux. Il se dirigea vers son pupitre magique pour y récupérer l'ouvrage qui lui permettrait de reprendre le contrôle de son fils, et donc de sa réhabilitation auprès du seigneur des ténèbres. Cependant, alors qu'il appelait le livre, rien ne vint. Il fronça les sourcils. Il relança le sort mais n'eut pas plus de résultat. Il essaya de se rappeler s'il avait déplacé le livre dans une autre pièce mais il savait ne pas y avoir touché depuis la naissance de Drago. Drago ne pouvait avoir emmené ce livre. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant du lien et des sorts qu'il avait lancé il y a seize ans. Il allait devoir faire de mémoire. Il n'avait pas lu ce livre bien des fois mais son père lui avait longuement expliqué. Il fallait qu'il consulte sa pensine.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, un peu sonné tout de même que son fils ait pu découvrir les sortilèges. Il se demandait comment. Avait-il touché un sang de bourbe ? Avait-il tenté de se rendre dans certains des lieux protégés par la magie des Malefoy ? Non, il ne connaissait même pas l'existence de ces lieux dans le manoir. La forte magie qui y régnait était bloquée par les sorts de protection jusqu'à ce que lui-même les lève. Il ne pouvait non plus avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. C'était donc le contact avec des sangs de bourbe… Ce pourrait-il que son fils ait réellement trahi sa famille ? Etait-ce la raison de son absence ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Au Terrier, l'ambiance était plus détendue qu'au manoir mais pas aussi conviviale que les années précédentes. La présence du Serpentard refroidissait les conversations et Molly, qui l'avait pourtant accueillie à bras ouverts ne parvenait pas à dérider les visages. Drago ne disait rien, se contentant de remercier la mère Weasley chaque fois qu'elle lui apportait un plat. Il ne semblait pas gêné des regards posés sur lui ni de l'ambiance plus que glaciale. Il avait l'habitude au manoir et cette fois, il avait deux alliées. Hermione et madame Weasley, c'était bien plus que ce à quoi il était habitué, alors il était peut-être le plus détendu de l'assemblée. Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il ne se sentait pas l'aise dans cette tribu de rouquins, assis à cette table miteuse dans cette maison miteuse qui aurait presque pu rentrer dans son salon. Presque, si elle n'avait pas été aussi sale. Il savait néanmoins se montrer bien élevé et reconnaissant, et surtout suffisamment malin pour ne pas donner une raison à la belette et à Potter d'exploser. Et encore, pensa-t-il, il manquait quasiment la moitié des rouquins. Seuls Ron, Ginny et leurs parents étaient présents. Les autres ne les rejoindraient que pour Noël. Les jumeaux étaient occupés avec leur magasin, Percy n'était toujours pas revenu et Charlie et Bill vaquaient à leurs occupations au loin. A la fin de repas qui s'était passé dans un silence quasi religieux, il remercia une dernière fois Molly et se retira. Hermione se leva et l'accompagna, sous les regards noirs de Ron. Elle lui rappela qu'ils devaient trouver le contre sort. Il n'était pas impossible que la magie qui contrôlait Drago permette de le localiser, de le transplaner au manoir ou tout autre procédé vicieux auquel aurait pu penser les Malefoy pour assurer la pureté de leur sang.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre qu'Hermione partageait avec Ginny et encore une fois, Drago n'émit aucune réflexion quant à la taille de la pièce.

« Je suis contente que tu aies réussi à avaler ta langue de vipère ce soir. Molly et Arthur t'accueillent pour aider Dumbledore et il aurait été très malvenu que tu critiques leur maison ou leur famille.

- Je ne suis pas totalement idiot Granger, je sais où je me trouve et grâce à qui. Je ne serais pas un mufle avec les parents Weasley. A part être plus pauvre que mon elfe de maison, ils ne m'ont rien fait.

- Personne ne t'avait rien fait en première année quand tu as décidé que tu me détestais ainsi que Ron et Harry.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Explique-moi ? Nous avions onze ans, que s'est-il passé ? pourquoi tu nous détestais sans jamais nous avoir parlé. Pourquoi nous plus que les autres ?

- On devait pas trouver un sortilège ?

- Te défile pas Drago. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

- Je ne suis pas ton cas d'étude de psychomagie, Granger, j'ai pas besoin que tu me comprennes alors arrête de m'étudier. Cherchons ce sort maintenant.

- Comme tu voudras. J'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi on a gâché six ans à se détester alors qu'on s'entend plutôt bien.

- Rêve pas Granger, on ne s'entend bien que parce que notre collaboration est forcée et bénéfique à chacun. A partir du moment où cette guerre sera finie et que je n'aurais plus besoin de ton aide, je recommencerai à t'ignorer.

- C'est bon à savoir. Voilà un des livres, commence par celui-là, j'en attaque un autre. »

Elle ne l'avouerait pas mais les mots de Drago lui avait fait mal. Plus qu'ils n'auraient dû. Elle se plongea dans le livre ancien qu'elle tenait entre les mains pour cacher sa peine. Drago, quant à lui la regardait, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il savait qu'il lui mentait, qu'il se mentait. Elle avait raison, ils s'entendaient bien. Très bien, même. Si ce sort ne l'avait pas arrêté, il ne savait pas s'il l'aurait pu. Et il détestait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Ils avaient gâché six années. Six années où ils auraient peut-être pu se connaître. Certainement pas être amis, il restait Serpentard et elle Gryffondor, mais ils auraient pu ne pas se détester. Seulement voilà, en plus d'être un Serpentard, il était un Malefoy. Et un Malefoy ne se contente pas de la seconde place. Jamais. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait détesté. Elle, la sang de bourbe était meilleure que lui. Et dans toutes les matières. Il n'avait pas supporté. Son père non plus. Un Malefoy ne se contente pas de la seconde place et en aucun cas il ne cède sa première place à une vulgaire sang de bourbe.

Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à tout ça, ce qui était fait était fait et rien ne changerait le passé. Hermione était plongé dans l'ouvrage de magie noire et il avait tout intérêt à faire de même s'il voulait passer des soirées différentes avec la jolie brune.

Ils étaient plongé dans leur lecture depuis une heure à peu près. En bas, les conversations avaient commencé d'elles-mêmes quand Drago avait quitté la table et de la chambre, elles apparaissaient étouffées, comme un vague murmure. Drago se sentait épuisé. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien. Il se sentait enveloppé de coton. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il avait l'impression d'avoir bu plusieurs whisky pur-feu.

Hermione était concentrée sur son livre, elle sursauta quand Drago se leva mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle sentit le courant d'air lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre mais ne releva pas la tête. Elle sentait qu'elle touchait au but. Le vent souffla plus fort et elle entendit un bruit mat. Elle releva la tête et vit qu'elle était seule. Paniquée elle bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la fenêtre. La nuit était sombre et froide en ce mois de décembre et elle ne voyait rien. Elle passa la tête au-dehors et il lui sembla distinguer au sol une tache sombre dans la neige. Elle étouffa un juron et se précipita dans les escaliers. En l'entendant dévaler ainsi les marches, les conversations se turent et quand elle arriva en bas, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et se précipita dehors, en lançant un lumos informulé. Inquiets de voir leur amie dans cet état de panique, les garçons la suivirent, accompagnés des Weasley. Lorsqu'ils découvrirent Drago inanimé dans la neige, ils poussèrent des grognements, mélange de la satisfaction de voir leur ennemi au sol et d'inquiétude. Seule Molly semblait aussi inquiète qu'Hermione. Arthur prit les choses en mains en faisant léviter le garçon à l'intérieur. Aussitôt Molly s'affaira autour de lui. On n'élevait pas six garçons sans apprendre un minimum de médicomagie. Hermione tentait de l'assister mais ses nerfs étaient au bord de la rupture. Drago était pâle, plus que d'habitude, et son bras droit était tordu dans un angle étrange. Son visage de poupon était perlé de sueur et surtout, surtout, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé.

Alors qu'elle dégageait le bras de la chemise qu'il portait, Molly était partie chercher des potions dans son armoire à pharmacie. Ce n'était pas l'infirmerie de Poudlard mais elle avait déjà eu à soigner des fractures. Quand on mettait au monde une demi-équipe de Quidditch, qui jouait sur des balais vétustes, les accidents étaient fréquents. Elle ramena également des sels pour faire reprendre connaissance au Serpentard.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il avait autour de lui quatre têtes rousses et deux brunes. Il eut un mouvement de recul et une douleur fulgurante le saisit au bras. Hermione lui tendit la potion pour réduire sa fracture et la potion anti douleur qu'il avala sans un mot. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé. Un regard à Hermione et elle lui expliqua. Il s'était évanoui et il était tombé par la fenêtre. La langueur qui l'avait saisi avant qu'il n'aille ouvrir la fenêtre lui revint en mémoire mais il garda ça pour lui. Il se redressa et grogna qu'il allait se coucher. Il avait hérité de l'ancienne chambre de Percy et il était seul. Merci Merlin, il n'aurait pas supporté de partager sa chambre avec la belette ou Potter. Il se déshabilla et se plongea rapidement dans ses couvertures en bougeant son bras avec précaution. Il songea que la potion des Weasley devait être proche de la date d'expiration car elle mettait du temps à agir. Puis, il décida qu'il allait arrêter de critiquer cette famille, tout du moins, les parents. Après tout, cette maison ne tenait debout que par magie, au sens propre du terme, mais elle respirait l'amour et la joie de vivre, même en ces temps incertains. Il était sûr qu'aucun des Weasley n'avait été élevé à coups de Doloris, et aucun n'avait jamais été seul. C'était la raison pour laquelle il le détestait. Ca et aussi le fait qu'il lui avait volé sa place auprès de Potter. Ca le rendait malade mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il enviait le pauvre et roux Ronald Weasley. Il avait rapidement pris conscience qu'il y avait des choses que l'argent ne pouvait acheter. Et les Weasley possédaient nombre d'entre elles.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Quand il s'endormit, il fit un rêve étrange où il était le septième garçon Weasley et qu'il allait acheter de l'amour et de la fraternité dans un magasin qui ressemblait fortement au magasin d'Ollivander.

Hermione, elle, remonta aussi dans sa chambre. Tout le monde allait se coucher mais elle voulait finir de lire le livre qu'elle avait entamé avant l'incident. Elle était persuadée que tout était lié et qu'il fallait trouver une solution au plus vite. Elle prit le livre et ressortit de la chambre pour ne pas gêner Ginny qui tombait de sommeil. Elle attrapa une couverture et redescendit au salon. Elle s'installa dans le canapé, s'enroula dans sa couverture et se replongea dans sa lecture. Elle sentait qu'elle approchait de quelque chose d'important. Ce livre traitait de l'éducation des enfants de sang pur, de l'importance d'une lignée pure pour concentrer la puissance magique. Elle découvrait un pan de la civilisation sorcière qu'elle ne connaissait pas et les théories puristes, bien que fausses, semblaient avoir un certain fond de vérité. Elle pensa aux élevages canins ou félins des moldus, des tares ou des qualités qui se transmettaient à travers le sang, et elle se dit qu'il en était probablement de même avec la magie. Là où différait son opinion était sur la puissance du sorcier. Elle et Harry étaient la preuve qu'on pouvait être de sang-mêlé et puissant. Neville lui, était la preuve qu'on pouvait avoir le sang pur et ne pas maîtriser sa magie. Les prédilections de chacun à maîtriser le flux magique qui coulait en lui ne dépendait pas de la naissance. Seul le travail importait. Et les théories puristes ne reconnaissaient pas ce droit aux sangs mêlés de s'élever grâce à leur travail.

Elle arrivait enfin au chapitre qui traitait directement de l'éducation des enfants au quotidien. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ce livre contenait des sorts qu'elle n'aurait même pas osé imaginer. Il évoquait des punitions dignes de la torture de l'Inquisition Espagnole. Rien que de songer que Drago avait pu subir la moitié de ce qui était écrit dans ce manuel lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Elle continua néanmoins, persuadée de trouver le sort qui avait été jeté sur le garçon.

Quand enfin elle le trouva, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle bondit sur ses jambes, parfaitement réveillée et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle entra comme une furie dans la chambre de Drago et le secoua de toutes ses forces. Surpris et hébété, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit tomber sur le lit, la maîtrisant comme si elle était un ennemi. Le cri de la Gryffondor le réveilla totalement et il la lâcha en se sentant perdre le contrôle. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux dans le lit. Hermione coincée sous lui, les joues furieusement rouges. Alors qu'ils se dégageaient, Ron et Harry entraient dans la chambre, baguette en main. Ce qu'ils virent les choquèrent. Ils se reprirent et tentèrent de lancer un sort au Serpentard. Hermione avait été plus rapide qu'eux et leurs sorts furent déviés vers les murs. D'un geste agacé, Hermione recolla la peinture que la puissance magique avait fait éclater.

« Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Molly venait d'entrer à son tour dans la pièce et regardait successivement son fils et Harry, baguettes en main, le regard noir, Drago, l'air hagard, les cheveux ébouriffés, torse nu, et Hermione, rouge comme une pivoine, qui se relevait du lit.

« J'ai trouvé le sort.

- Tu l'as trouvé ! Et le contre sort ?

- Quel sort ? Quel contre sort ? Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Répéta la matriarche.

- Madame Weasley, Drago a été ensorcelé quand il était enfant. Ses parents se sont visiblement inspirés d'un ouvrage qui préconise l'usage de la magie préventive et punitive dans l'éducation. Nous avons découvert que ce maléfice l'empêche de toucher des nés moldus. Son évanouissement de tout à l'heure est aussi lié à ça.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? »

Hermione soupira agacée d'être sans cesse interrompue. Puis elle se souvint pourquoi elle était si paniquée tout à l'heure.

« Arthur, il faut prévenir l'Ordre, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici, je pense que nous allons être attaqués !

- Quoi mais…

- Non, faites-moi confiance, prévenez l'Ordre, s'il-vous-plaît, je répondrais à toutes les questions après mais j'ai peur qu'on n'est pas beaucoup de temps. »

Arthur hocha la tête et disparut dans les escaliers.

« Ton évanouissement est dû à un sort de localisation. Je pense que ton père a essayé de trouver ce soir. Plusieurs sorts t'ont été jetés quand tu étais un bébé. Le sort de protection qui t'empêche de toucher les sangs mêlés, un sort de localisation qui a été activé ce soir et sans doute d'autres. Ce livre est bourré de sorts que ton père n'aurait pas hésité à utiliser sur toi.

- Et les contre sorts ?

- Il est écrit que certains enchantements sont levés automatiquement, le sort de localisation quand tu deviens majeur, le sort de protection lorsque tu auras eu un héritier mâle.

- Et en attendant ?

- Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir trouver un contre sort. Maintenant on connaît les incantations. Je demanderai à Flitwich demain… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des cris retentissaient en bas, suivis d'une explosion violente qui fit trembler les murs de la maison. Tous se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, baguettes en main.

Dans le salon se jouait une scène irréelle. La porte d'entrée était défoncée, les meubles avaient été projetés contre les murs. Arthur était réfugié derrière une table et lançait des sorts. En recevait aussi. Une fumée noire emplissait l'espace et ils durent se baisser pour pouvoir respirer. Ils rejoignirent Arthur en évitant les rayons verts rouges ou violets qui fusaient dans leurs directions.

« C'est sa faute, hurla Ron, il nous a vendu ! La maison était protégée, incartable, introuvable. Il y passe une soirée et on se fait attaquer.

- Ronald Weasley, hurla à son tour Hermione, nous sommes attaqués, tu régleras tes comptes stupides plus tard. Tâche de rester en vie pour le moment, Lavande ne s'en remettrait pas »

Le silence revint du côté des Weasley. Ron, penaud de sa réaction idiote, se redressa pour lancer des sorts aux attaquants. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenaient une dizaine de mangemorts. Il se rebaissa.

« On doit transplaner. Ils sont trop nombreux pour nous. Papa, ça va ? dit-il tout à coup, en regardant son père.

Arthur Weasley était mal en point. Il avait reçu un sort et saignait abondamment à l'épaule. Il était pâle et transpirait.

« Ca va, Ron, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner la maison a été protégée par des sorts anti-transplanage. Le QG a eu mon message, ils nous envoyaient une équipe. Nous devons juste tenir suffisamment longtemps.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Weasley, nous tiendrons. Je connais quelques sorts pour nous protéger des leurs. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Drago avec des yeux emplis de surprise. Dans un grognement, Drago se détourna et lança plusieurs sortilèges, certains sur la table qui les protégeaient, d'autres sur leurs attaquants. Les cris de douleurs qui s'élevèrent à travers la fumée réveillèrent les Gryffondors. Drago était dépités de les voir si peu efficaces au combat. Encore une fois, ils se contentaient de stupéfixer ou de ligoter leurs attaquants. Seul Harry lança un sort qui le fit se retourner. Sectumsempra. Ainsi Potter connaissait la magie noire. Intéressant.

Ils entendaient les mangemorts qui se rapprochaient. Mais la fumée, sans aucun doute d'origine magique, s'intensifiait si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient toujours pas voir leurs agresseurs. Le salon des Weasley n'était pourtant pas grand et ils devaient être à quelques mètres seulement mais il était impossible de distinguer une silhouette. Il entendait les pas qui contournaient la table. Dans moins de trois secondes, ils seraient encerclés. Il continua de lancer des sorts en aveugle. A ses côtes, Potter et Granger rivalisaient de rapidité pour lancer des sorts malheureusement inefficaces. Granger leva les yeux vers lui et il lui murmura d'être plus violente. A leurs côtés Ron s'écroula soudain dans un gargouillement écœurant. Terrifiée, Hermione se jeta sur lui. Une plaie importante lui barrait le cou et du sang s'échappait abondamment. Harry se figea aux hurlements de Molly. Puis il regarda Drago et comprit qu'ils étaient les derniers combattants. Ginny avait été touchée par un sort d'explosion et avait été jetée contre un mur et assommée, Molly venait de s'évanouir en voyant son fils la gorge tranchée et Hermione tentait de boucher la plaie comme elle pouvait avec sa main.

Harry semblait dépasser aussi Drago pris les choses en main. Il lança un protégo sur la famille et vit Harry qui sortait de sa torpeur pour joindre sa puissance à la sienne. Les sorts ricochaient sur leur bouclier et ils avaient quelques minutes de répit.

« Lance un accio sur les sorts de soins qui peuvent se trouver dans cette maison et vite, la be… Ron est vivant et il a besoin de soins. Ce sortilège est difficile à annuler mais c'est possible. En attendant que je puisse le faire, il faut qu'il arrête de saigner. Hermione, tu continues de comprimer la plaie et tu verses de la potion cicatrisante. La plaie va se rouvrir et se remettre à saigner. Continue jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de potions, ça lui évitera de perdre trop de sang. Potter, tu m'aides à les attaquer, continue avec ton Sectumsempra et lance d'autres de ce type si tu en as. Et par pitié, arrête les Expelliarmus ou les stupéfix, on est plus dans les couloirs de l'école, là, si tu as bien vu, ils nous balancent des avada, alors il va être temps de jouer avec leurs armes. A trois on baisse le bouclier et on y retourne. Hermione, si tu peux maintenir un bouclier sur vous en même temps que tu sauves Weasley, fais-le, sinon essaie de pas te faire toucher. »

D'un coup d'œil ils se concertèrent et abaissèrent leurs boucliers. Harry lança l'accio sur les potions cicatrisantes qui atterrirent dans sa main il les posa à côté d'Hermione priant pour que l'Ordre arrive bientôt. Malefoy était déjà en train de lancer des sortilèges. Les mangemorts étaient maintenant tout autour d'eux et les sorts volaient dans tous les sens. Ce serait un miracle si personne d'autre n'était blessé. Il se mit à lancer les sorts les plus violents qu'il connaissait et bientôt les cris de douleurs emplirent de nouveau le salon dévasté.

Alors que les deux combattants s'épuisaient, puisant toujours plus dans leur magie, des nouveaux cris se firent entendre dehors. Harry pria pour que ce soit les secours et non pas d'autres mangemorts. Il jeta un coup d'œil mais il ne voyait toujours rien alors il pria et continua de lancer des sorts.

« Harry ? Arthur ? Molly ? »

La voix de Remus résonnait dans la pièce. Les renforts étaient là. Ils furent rejoints par Maugrey qui pouvait voir à travers cette fumée grâce à son œil. Il stupéfixia les derniers mangemorts et se tourna vers Drago.

Harry entendit Dumbledore lancer un sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas et soudain un vent fort souffla toute la fumée par la porte d'entrée.

Maugrey pointait toujours sa baguette sur Malefoy et Harry se sentit obligé de s'interposer. Maugrey le regarda d'un air surpris mais il abaissa sa baguette. Dumbledore s'était penché au chevet de Ron et Drago le rejoignit rapidement. Il lui murmura le nom de l'incantation qui avait provoqué la blessure et le sortilège pour le contrer. Dumbledore hocha la tête et lança un regard profond à Drago. La puissante magie du directeur referma rapidement la blessure. Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes, couverte de sang, elle était en état de choc. Drago se rapprocha d'elle et lui passa le bras autour des épaules. Cette fois encore, il était déjà tellement en colère contre les mangemorts et contre son père qu'il ne perdit pas le contrôle de son corps. Il serra doucement la Gryffondor contre lui et elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Dumbledore leva les yeux vers lui et montra les escaliers. Puis il se dirigea vers Arthur. Il s'était évanoui et avait aussi perdu beaucoup de sang mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il referma encore une fois la blessure magiquement et se dirigea vers Molly et Ginny. Un simple sort de réveil ranima la mère qui se remit à pleurer et trembler en voyant son salon et le sang de son fils et de son mari sur le sol. Remus l'emmena aussi dans une des chambres. Ginny était plus mal en point. Harry était déjà à ses côtés, elle avait plusieurs os brisés par le choc qu'elle avait reçu. Son épaule était luxée et son visage saignait abondamment en plusieurs endroits. Dumbledore sortit une potion du placard de Molly et entreprit de refermer magiquement toutes les blessures de son visage. Il replaça l'épaule et ressouda plusieurs côtes. Puis il sourit à Harry qui fit léviter la jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dumbledore se retourna vers Maugrey qui avait entrepris de regrouper les mangemorts vivants et de les ligoter et de ramasser leurs baguettes. Ils avaient attaqué à neuf, trois étaient morts. Ils avaient six prisonniers à interroger. D'un hochement de tête les deux hommes se comprirent. Maugrey se dirigea vers la cheminée et entreprit de contacter le bureau des aurors. La nuit serait longue mais le salon des Weasley n'était décemment pas un endroit pour mener un interrogatoire musclé.


End file.
